Goodbye Kagome
by BlazingMidnightRain
Summary: Darkness has always been hanging over the gang's heads, but this time its different. Strengths will be tested, limits pushed, and sacrifices made. But will Inuyasha be pushed enough to say "Goodbye Kagome..."
1. Prologe

**Goodbye Kagome**

Chapter 1-Prologe

"Oh, this feels good" and Kagome stretched her arms reaching for the clear blue sky.

"Oh yes! That's right" said Miroku as he trailed behind the others. He sped up to step into Sango's stride and standing in front of her. "Sango, we should fallow suit" and Miroku the perverted monk lined into to kiss Sango.

Gasping in surprise Sango turned bright read in the face. "Aghh" growled Sango pushing back Miroku. Kagome and Inuyasha turned around just in time to see the demon-slayer slap the monk viciously across the face. "What do you think you're doing!?" screamed Sango as she held a hand over her mouth still blushing red.

Miroku let out a groan of pain as his staff fell from his hands. "What do you think? Kagome and Inuyasha did it, so why not wreck the benefits of intimacy!"

"Ahh!?" gasped Kagome blushing wildly. "I don't know what your talking about!! I'm not listening, lalalalalalala" she cried out in embarrassment and covered her ears in the process.

Inuyasha with a little shock and embarrassment as well eyed Kagome he when remembered when she had kissed him to stop his unwanted transformation; "It wasn't like I wanted to do it to yea!" He was way more embarrassed then he needed to be.

"Mmm!?" questioned Kagome glaring up at him her hands still covering her ears; it looked like she was spitting fire at him.

"Ahh!?" moaned Inuyasha shying away from the look that Kagome was giving him.

"And what's that supposed to mean!?"

Miroku and Sango stood side by side eyes downcast and shacking their heads in disappointment. Shippo and Kirara looked on knowing just what was going to happen, and Inuyasha trying to get out of it like always.

"Err…it's just that it wasn't my idea" he said trying to get out of the situation without injury. "Besides you were the one that forced yourself on me remember!"

Kagome snarled enraged and thrust her finger to the ground everyone knew what was going to happen. "Inuyasha! Sit!"

"Arghh" yelled Inuyasha as the power of the magic necklace plummeted him into the ground in a cloud of dirt, dust and rocks in the middle of the path they were walking.

"Inuyasha," said Shippo shacking his head, "grow up would'ja."

A/N: Ain't that a short little chapter ;P. This is the epilog to the second Inuyasha movie if some of you didn't notice…hahaha (laughs evilly) from one adventure to the next; bet that their going to be pooped like none other. This is my first fanfic, so reviews are needed and requested with creative criticism; course not much to comment on right now, but more will come later….still trying to figure things out. So yea I'll try to get as much done as school will let me… (grumbles in her frustration)…man do I hate school.

Yea so this is bye for now; remember….reviews, reviews, reviews!

Blaze


	2. What's wrong with it?

Chapter 2-"What's wrong with it?"

Kaguya was finally dead and gone, back to the moon where Kagome wished the moon-maiden to go, but Naraku had vanished once again without a trace. All of them were nervous not knowing when or where Naraku or his reincarnation would attack. But Kagome found that something tugged at her in the furthest corners of her mind, but when she went to draw it into the light it only became foggy and untouchable.

Kagome shuck off the eerie feeling surrounding her and her head, "_It's just stress, almost dieing from your own arrow would do that do anyone"_ thought Kagome as they had come to the clearing where the magic well was; her only way home.

"You better be back here in three days, cause I don't want to be the one to come get you" barked Inuyasha his hands up his red kimono sleeves.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Kagome always comes back" and Miroku pushed through the foliage at the edge of the clearing.

"That's right, we all will miss is you Kagome" said Shippo from his perch on the monk's right shoulder.

"I ain't gonna miss her, I just want to finish finding the Shikon Jewel Shards and kill Naraku" huffed Inuyasha annoyed like always by the others.

"Quite being so rude, Inuyasha" barked Sango as she made her way through the foliage her Hirikotsu on her shoulder and the demon cat Kirara trailing her every step. "For once can you say goodbye civilly, it's not going to kill you."

Inuyasha only huffed again straightening his back nose into the air with his silver dog ears drawn back.

"Well" said Miroku coughing into his hand to unset the silence. "This is goodbye, do come back quickly Kagome, we are at a lose without you" smiled the monk.

Kagome smiled as she sat on the edge of the ancient well with her backpack over her shoulder.

"Bye Kagome" squeaked Shippo waving his little hand from Miroku's shoulder. "Bring back some goodies."

"I will."

"Kagome" said Sango standing at her side. "I know you want him to say goodbye, but this is Inuyasha we're talking about, give him time."

"_But I've already given him so much time…maybe more couldn't hurt" _thought Kagome as she starred up at the midday sky of blues and fluffy whites.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

"You ok?" asked Sango looking her in the eye.

"Yea, I'm fine, just a little tired is all" Kagome said yawning; just thinking about her bed made her tired. "Well I'm off."

"Bye" they chimed except Inuyasha, but a look of slight disappointment did cross his face. Kagome made sure to remember that look. And without a further farewell she leapt into the shadows and mysteries of the well.

"Ehh" she groaned as she hit hard unforgiving ground.

"Kagome!?" came the echo of Inuyasha's voice from above her. "You alright!?"

"Wha!?" Kagome nearly yelled_. "Why didn't I feel the pull of time!? Why am I still here!?"_ she thought franticly searching for the answer but none came to mind. "How did this happen? Why did it happen? Mom!? Souta!? Grandpa!?" Kagome pleaded as she dug with her hands in the well floor. Kagome felt the tears swell in her eyes blurring her vision, she dug harder not feeling her nails give and break or her hands becoming raw.

"Kagome?" came Sango's sisterly voice.

It happened then the tears fell; Kagome couldn't stop. She only saw the foggy blurs of her hands franticly digger their way home that could not be reached. The beating of her speeding heart filled her ears kept her from hearing the sound of cloth on cloth that landed next to her.

"Kagome?"

She didn't stop.

"Kagome?" the voice came louder.

She couldn't stop.

"Kagome!" it came as a yell.

Tears fell like a waterfall to land on the ground in a cloud of soft dust; the girl dressed in a green and white uniform still dug desperately.

"Kagome, stop it! Do you want to rip apart your hands and leave scars" and Inuyasha's voice broke through Kagome's blurs of tears and the throbbing of her heart in her ears. He grabbed her hand in his to keep her hands from beginning their haste to dig once again. Kagome looked up her tears still falling but fare slower and Kagome found her look returned by amber eyes.

"I can't…" she crocked. "I can't get home" she cried out and flung herself into Inuyasha's chest as more tears began and refusing to stop so soon.

"Kagome…" Inuyasha trailed as he wrapped his arms around her shacking shoulders. _"I've never seen her like this before…"_

The shadow of Miroku's head blocked out the sun; "Inuyasha, is Kagome alright?"

"Yea, she's fine" he yelled back and bringing Kagome closer and leapt out of the well in a flurry of red cloth.

"Inuyasha," barked Sango sternly as she looked over the dazed and heart-broken girl; seeing the raw hands, Kagome's gorgeous nails broken, and the sprained ankle and lastly the blood shot eyes of one who has cried hard and long. "I hardly call this fine."

"Oh, spare me" he braked turning his back to them.

"Sit boy!" rang out Kagome's command and Inuyasha hit the ground with a loud smack and a crater the shape of it body formed. "Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" the crater became deeper and the moans of the one that sat coming slowly out of it in stern angry growls.

Kagome sat near the warm cooking fire of Kaede's hut her hands softly wrapped in bandages in her lap, her right ankle as well was wrapped in white strips of cloth. Kagome no longer felt the pain even thought dulled with herbs Kaede had given her, it was her heart that ached not her body. Kagome wished to see her family again; she saw them when ever she closed her eyes.

"So ye can not pass through the well" asked the old priestess Kaede once her care for Kagome was done.

Kagome only nodded, refusing to cry again.

"And ye know not why?"

Kagome bowed her head in grief, that was her answer.

"Yes, this is indeed a problem."

Inuyasha burst in the hut enraged and annoyed like always. He had gone to the well to try himself but by the looks of it, it didn't work for him either. "So what's wrong with the damn thing?"

Kaede sat stoke still deep in thought head slightly bowed. "I don't have an answer for you child. It maybe a possibility that it is the well itself, or perhaps it is ye, I do not know."

Inuyasha exhaled loudly. "I really don't know what the big deal is Kagome. You said yourself that school was becoming to much to handle, maybe this is for the better; now I don't have to go fetch you every damn time you go back home. Its such a pain in the ass."

Kagome's head shot up and looked at the silver, dog-eared hanyou with a horrified look on her face. _"He thought I'm only worried about school!! That jerk, it never even accord to him to think of my family" _screamed out Kagome in her head.

Unable to stay there any longer Kagome sprang from where she sat by the warm comforting fire and raced out the hut door into the burning sunset as fast as her wounded ankle would allow her. Kagome never looked back just kept running and running. _" I need to get away. I just want to run away, fare away where no one can find me. I want to cry my eyes out with out having to feel stupid in front of some one. I JUST WANT TO GO HOME!!"_ screamed out Kagome in the safety of her head.

"Wha!?" gapped Inuyasha starring after Kagome's retreating form in the bright sunset. "What's wrong with her?" he said looking through the doorway at the direction she had run looking for her but she had already sped off beyond his demon vision.

A snarl reached Inuyasha's ears, but he never saw the rock aimed at his head, course not until it was to late of course.

"Owwww! What was that for Sango!?"

"How could you be so heartless to Kagome!?" cried the slayer another rock in her hand found itself aimed at think-headed, prick of an hanyou's head but this time Inuyasha was able to dodged it.

The monk stepped forward eyes down cast a serious look on his face that Inuyasha didn't like; it was never good with such a look was on the monk's face nothing good came out of it. And with a swift sudden movement Miroku's staff met Inuyasha's head like so many times before. The silver haired hanyou was right all along.

"Damn it! Stop hitting me!"

"My heart goes out to Kagome, as always when it comes to you" said Miroku ignoring Inuyasha's threat to pummel him.

"Mine too" answered Shippo from beside Sango's leg.

"Inuyasha, how could you be so heartless!? Kagome has family remember. We are not the only ones she knows or cares about. You thought she was worried over her school work! How thick are you!?" yelled Sango and sped after the vanished Kagome, before Inuyasha could answer her, that's if he had an answer which he didn't.

"Inuyasha you need to be more conscious of other people's feelings, it would cause less drama in the long run" said Miroku standing by the silent hanyou; who did not answer at first.

"I really screwed up with time didn't I?"

"Of course you did!" yelled Shippo flailing his fist about. "Didn't you see the look on Kagome's face when she got out of the well, she was heart-broken!! You should have comforted her instead of making her angry and more depressed!"

"Yes, indeed" nodded Miroku, Inuyasha said nothing just stood there

"Go apologize to her" barked Shippo jumping onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "You at least owe her that much, Inuyasha!"

A vein in Inuyasha's temple pulsed with anger. "Shut it, yea runt" yelled Inuyasha hitting the fox-child viciously over the head. "Spare me the lecture, I'm not going to apologize to her, I'm not the one that has to jump through a stupid well."

Miroku's staff once again found its way to Inuyasha's head that had already received more strikes that must be affecting his thinking power. _"Perhaps Sesshomaru, knocked him about one too many times in the past...wouldn't be surprising seeing how they hate each other"_ thought Miroku as the yells of the hanyou kept him from thinking further on the matter.

"Owww! Damnit Miroku, what was that for!?"

Miroku said nothing only sighed as his staff once again found its mark atop Inuyasha's head; the concept of the conversation was still fare to detail for his simple mind to grasp.

"Ahhh" yelled Inuyasha having enough of being hit in the head with a staff and being hounded with questions and sulking of the other. "I've had enough of you two, I'm out'a here" and he sped of in the opposite direction as Kagome into the descending night.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry that this chapter was sorta short, didn't seem short on paper, but oh what the heck. I promise to make them longer, which I'm sure they will…(smiles playfully) I posted this both Ch. 1 and 2 tonight so you people don't have to end up reading what you already watch…that's if you watched the end of the credits on the second movie. I'll try to update as soon as I can don't worry. All I need from you is to Read&Review.

ttul,

Blaze


	3. Sudden Sickness

Chapter 3-Sudden Sickness

Kagome had tried so hard to get through the well, but it never did let her. She had tried leaping through so many times she had lost count; her ankle throbbed as she finally collapsed at the bass of the Sacred Tree. It always granted her comfort to be near the giant tree, with it strong out stretching branches that looked like they were trying to hug the sky. The peaceful vines that swirled around it added beauty to its already gorgeous form. But marring the bark was the mark Inuyasha had left when sealed to it. Kagome sat there in a daze gazing at the mark telling herself she wouldn't cry, she was sick of crying, yet tears found their way down her cheeks.

"Mom…Souta…Grandpa…" she trailed out load; she winced at the throbbing pain that forced itself back and forth with in her head.

"Kagome?"

"Ahh!? And Kagome spun her head coal colored hair flying to see Sango standing there smiling; her weapon was not draped across her shoulders. "Sango, what are you doing here?" came Kagome's croaky voice echoing it seems only in the clearing

Sango said nothing as she came to sit her self by Kagome's side. Her caring eyes trailed across the Sacred tree and faltered upon the mark Inuaysha had left behind; she gazed at it pondering then turned to Kagome.

Kagome saw the look in her eyes; it was a look of pain and happiness, the memories of the good times and the bad times. Kagome looked away unable to look into those eyes that mimicked her own.

They sat there for a while saying nothing, doing nothing but gazing up at the Sacred Tree and the stars and crescent moon that shined above . It light cast them pale making her complexions paler more mournful to match their looks, they tried to hard to hide.

"It's hard for you, I understand that" said Sango as she slue the silence down like a demon with her Hirikostu.

"Yea, but I manage some way or another. It's just…"

"Inuyasha doesn't make it any easier on you."

"…yea…"

"He's trying, you can tell he is."

Kagome sighed. "I see and understand that, but Inuyasha is confused most likely. But both of us are still waiting for them to come forward, but how long will we wait, Sango?"

Sango finally turned to Kagome a look of sudden shock across her face only to be smothered by a sweet innocent smile. "I don't know what you're talking about?"

Kagome's sweet laugh and smile seemed to light up the clearing like the street lights of Tokyo. "Sure, sure, Sango, what ever you say."

Sango straightened and watched Kagome's smile broaden saying silently that she knew that the female demon-slayer was in love with a lecherous monk with a Wind Tunnel in his hand.

Kagome looked away as she knitted her eyes together against the pain that was throbbing between her temples like a dozen pairs of drum sets being played by kindergarteners that just banged on them with no concern what so ever to the people that were listening to them. _"My head is killing me…I think I'm going to be sick" _thought Kagome, but it was the ach in her back that truly bothered her.

It was a simple ach that wasn't painful just annoying, like a itch you could never scratch; just a dull pain that kept you from doing anything that would strain it and still keeping you uncomfortable when you weren't doing anything that strained yourself.

"Kagome, you feeling alright?" whispered Sango placing a soft hand one her shoulder.

"Yea…I'm fine Sango…just a little stressed, sore and tired."

"We should get you back, you need rest."

Kagome nodded, she didn't have the strength to argue right now as her stomach protested against her raising movement and her head seemed to be swarmed in a fog. _"It's like my brain is swimming in a sea of cotton" _and as Kagome said so in the privacy of her own head she felt herself sway and the demon slayer next to helped Kagome back to Kaede's hut.

"_She doesn't look to good" _thought Sango.

They made it back to the hut and Kagome looked like she was about to pass-out welcoming the darkness of unconsciousness. Though the pain was extremely painful it refused to let Kagome fall into bliss peacefully.

"Child" gasped Kaede as she saw the pale, hunched-over, pain filled Kagome, lining on Sango. "What happened to ye!?"

Kagome smiled sweetly her sapphire eyes shinning but she never gave an answer.

"Lay her here" and Sango placed Kagome on a near by bed matt while Kaede fetched the basket with her medicines in it. Now coming to slowly and creakily kneel by Kagome's head she placed a cracked and old hand on her forehead. "She has a fever."

Sango nodded back in knowledge feeling the hear coming off the miko girl that came off her in waves.

"Kaede…." trailed Kagome, "Where's Inuyasha?"

"He ran off in the opposite direction just after ye ran off."

Kagome fell silent as she stared at the hut roof covered by thatch, then winced as another sudden swarm of pain racked her body.

"Are you in pain, Kagome?" asked Sango concern written all over her face as she starred down at the girl sadly smiled up at her.

"No, just a headache."

Kagome shut her eyes tight against another smash of pain enveloped her body, making everything else hurt, causing more swarms of pain; a vicious cycle that would never stop.

Sango lined in as pain washed over Kagome's face distorting it of it former glory. The demon slayer knew that the girl before was lying, but the acknowledgement of that fact went unsaid for it needed to go unsaid. _"Kagome's always putting on a brave face for us, no matter how much pain she's in." _

"Child, drink this" and Kaede helped Kagome sit up and drink a bitter steaming cup of tea that nearly made Kagome choke but she swallowed it all knowing it should help.

As Kaede was laying back Kagome Miroku came in with Shippo on his shoulder and the miniature Kirara trailing after him, but left him to leap into Sango's lap and stare at the suffering girl before them all.

"Kagome!?" said Miroku shocked at seeing the young girl so pale.

"Kagome" squeaked Shippo concerned and sprang to kneel by Kagome's head. Shippo went to place a hand on her cheek but drew back at the heat that caressed his small hand.

"Sango what happened, where you attacked?" asked Miroku coming to sit beside her.

"No, Kagome just started to feeling ill and I helped her here no long ago….she's only gotten worse though" answered Sango in a whispered as she placed another blanket over the young girl she thought of as a sister.

"Kaede," whined Shippo while dabbing Kagome's forehead with a cool cloth. "Do you know what's wrong with her?"

"It appears that she has only a fever, but the herbal tea I gave her to bring it down as done nothing; the fever has raison."

Inuyasha in the early night walked through the village still fuming from the little spat he had with Kagome earlier. "Damnit!" he barked out load. He really had a hard time dealing and trying to figure out that girl; he still remembered her warm rosy lips against his. He still remembered the words she had sad to him hoping he would hear her, to stop the transformation Kaguya had brought on.

"_I love you. Inuyasha, I love you has a half-demon."_

Stopping in mid-stride Inuyasha turned to the moon that was slowly waning so beautifully and swearing he saw Kagome's face there in its pale light. She smiled so sweetly down at him over her shoulder. She seemed not to have a care in the world as she stared down at him and he up to her, then her face vanished at her smile faded leaving him in a strange darkness.

He caught it then as a scent tickled his nose. It was the scent of someone who was sick, perhaps even dying, but what made him spring open his eyes in shock and fear was the scent that was within that sickening scent. A scent all to familiar was intertwined with the scent of sickness and death. Like forest flowers in spring dying and their beauty vanishing.

"Kagome!!" gasped Inuyasha and in a flurry of red cloth was speeding off in the direction of the scent, to Kaede's hut.

"Huff, huff, huff" came Kagome's breath; labored, and pained coming in large gulps of air.

Everyone around just watched as Kagome's condition worsened. She had finally fallen unconscious from the pain in her head and the ache in her back, but her face was now dripping constantly in sweat. Underneath all the blankets that they had piled on her to keep her warm, she shivered violently. Her ragged breath filled the hut while the silent Kaede did everything she could for Kagome. Kirara's mournful meow filled the deadly silent hut to only have that heavy straining silence was again take over the hut and all the ones residing in it.

Then without a warning the bamboo door hanging flung open and the figure of the distract Inuyasha filled the doorway his eyes wide with shock and fear. He's demon golden eyes trailed over the group searching for the person he needed to desperately needed to see; he found her there on the floor under a pile of blankets her wet labored breathing filling his sensitive ears.

"Kagome!?" he cried out in shock and ran to her side. He saw her face marred with the grimace of pain "Kagome…" he whispered trailing and caressed her cheek with his knuckles with a delicate touch none of them thought he had. He looked up at them a furious look on his face and eyed the demon-slayer and the monk that sat on the other side of Kagome. "How did this happened, god damnit!!?"

"Settle down Inuyasha" Miroku said holding up his hands in surrender.

"Settle down!!? How do you expect me to settle down when Kagome smells like she's about to die!! Huh, monk? Tell me that!!?"

All the faces paled at the words of death that Inuyasha spoke of and all turned to look at her with so much affection and concern none of them could hide it no matter how hard they tried being that if they wanted to.

Sango bowed her head. "Kagome wasn't feeling well and I helped her back here. She's only gotten worse since then" came the woman's soft whisper.

"That's it!?"

"Yes, if I knew more I would have told Kaede a long time ago!" barked back the slayer furious at the hanyou for thinking she would hold something back.

"That's enough!" rang out Kaede's strong raspy voice of an old but wise woman. "If ye all are going to bicker and yell then take it out side, I won't have ye all distracting me and waking poor Kagome!"

All fell silent to the old miko, but no one left or Kagome's side. Inuyasha replaced the wet cloth on her forehead with another fresh one and ringing out the old to place it back in the water bucket.

"_It's all my fault! If I hadn't pushed her so hard this wouldn't have happened!" _thought Inuyasha as he took Kagome's fragile hand in his strong and powerful clawed one. "Be strong Kagome, like I know you to be" he whispered; Sango and Miroku saw the pain and frustration written all over their friends face. They bowed their heads sighing and left the hanyou and miko to have some privacy with only the old miko to watch over the pair. _"Kagome," _thought Inuyasha holding her hand close as she shivered violently. _"Kagome, I promise always to be there to protect you…I promise."_

A/N: Hi all! This is more one of my fluffy yet sad chapters where Inuyasha shows more emotion and affection toward Kagome. But will it last? I don't know……(makes a evil chuckle) I love where the story is going but I'm still having trouble with figuring out the details. So all I need from you ppl is to read and review and tell me what you think….i need info!!!!!! ;P

ttul,

Blaze


	4. The Miko Namasuku

Chapter 4- The Miko Namasuku

Fare from Inuyasha and friends hidden within a castle behind a powerful simmering blue barrier surrounded by intoxicating deadly vapor of miasma was Naraku. He slowly gathered demon bodies to form his own and finally he had completed the troublesome taste of doing so. But now Kanna stood before him with her mirror which held the image of a young girl that was and yet was not Kikyo. She appeared to be very ill. Naraku grinned evilly seeing his mortal enemies so destruct and distracted by this young miko's fate truly was laughable…it intrigued him immensely.

"Hmm" he thought as the girls scent came to him form the mirror from the Saimyosho that watched; Inuyasha truly was distracted he hadn't even picked up on its scent yet. But it was the girl's scent that intrigued the evil hanyou. She smelled of forest flowers on a spring morning as well as the scent of sickness, but what caught his attention was the aura surrounding her was completely different from the one he had encountered many times before. This aura was a mix of his and the bitch Kaguya's even thought she had stupidity to die by the hands of a mortal and a hanyou's, but the holy aura of her powers were still there. "Hmmm" he said again thinking. "This girl may prove to be some amusement" he said swiftly standing from where he sat by a window.

"What will you have me do" came Kanna's blank and emotionless voice of the child of void.

"Nothing; I will take the pleasure of doing this myself" he said walking from his chambers and out of the castle draped in his white baboon mask and belt.

From the shadows of the castle Kagura watched her master leave and narrowed her eyes with malice. "Naraku, what are you up too?"

xXx

"What do you mean you can't help her!!?" yelled Inuyasha enraged.

"Stop barking Inuyasha" snapped Kaede firmly and Inuyasha was about to say something but received a cold glare from the old woman and fell silent stuffing his hands into his red sleeves.

"Lady Kaede, please explain to us why you can't help Kagome" asked Miroku calmly and slowly.

Kaede sighed. "Her sickness is known not to me and my power alone is not enough to save her, but only keep it at bay. I know of a strong miko not from here in a large village to the west that should be able to help Kagome. Ye all must leave to save Kagome. I am truly very sorry to fail you now."

"Don't worry Kaede" said Shippo laying a gentle innocent hand on her knee. "You were still able to help Kagome."

"Thank you child" smiled Kaede down to the kit.

"Yea, sure, just who is this miko you were talking about" barked Inuyasha still angry.

"Her name…is Namasuku. She is just below my sister in power so I am sure she will be able to help Kagome" answered Kaede as she rouse slowly from the floor of the hut.

"How fare is this village" asked Sango sipping her steaming tea.

"Two days from here" came the cool and calm answer.

"TWO DAYS!!? Kagome could be dead by then" screamed Inuyasha, swiftly standing from his lounge spot on the floor.

"Inuyasha, stop saying such things! Kagome is sick not dying" Sango yelled.

"So we must make haste" said Miroku slowly standing staying calm and collected. "I will call Hagi; he will be able to help us get there faster" and the perverted monk left the hut.

"Fine, lets go" came Inuyasha's stern and frustrated voice as he walked to Kagome's side. He took off his red fire-rat kimono and wrapped it around Kagome and gracefully and gently he picked her up careful not to wake her. He looked down and the feverish girl in his arms. _"She looks so fragile right now, more fragile then I've ever seen her before; like the slightest touch would shatter her into a million pieces, her beauty gone forever" _thought Inuyasha and swept aside the door hang to find Miroku and Hagi standing there.

"Sango take this" said Kaede as she fallowed Sango from the hut and handing the older girl a small basket of herb teas and remedies. "They will help keep Kagome's fever from becoming too high."

Sango only nodded taking the small basket in her arms as well as her Hirikostu over her shoulder.

Hagi who stood next too the monk noticed the girl in the hanyou's arms looking ill and the scent she cared was most disturbing, was she truly dying. The badger demon stepped forward bravely and looked up at the dog eared Inuyasha knowing why he was summoned. "I will do everything I can to help Lady Kagome" and taking out one of his mysterious leaves transformed into the large and long balloon creature that he flew around in.

Inuyasha said nothing but jumped atop the stationary Hagi and placed the unconscious Kagome on her back near the end of the platform that Hagi body created. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo fallowed in silence and Kaede watched as she lost sight of their form in the early morning sky.

"Ye take care of her Inuyasha……may the gods forbid should you fail, she needs you now more then ever" and Kaede heading back into her hut to gaze into the cooking fire.

xXx

Miroku sat near Hagi's head with Sango at his side. No one had spoken since they had left Kaede's village and now the sun was in its highest point. Inuyasha sat cross-legged next to a feverish Kagome, silent and stiff. Shipp sat next to Kirara who looked up at the depressed Sango.

"Cheer up Sango" smiled Miroku cheerfully a hand on her shoulder. "Kagome is a fighter; she will no doubt beat this, what ever it is."

"You're right Miroku, she's always been strong and determined, if not stubborn, like someone else we know."

Miroku nodded his agreement and took away his hand from her shoulder, but not completely.

"Gaa!?" gasped Sango in a shock of the roaming hand that stroked her ass. Then swiftly grabbed her Hirikotsu bashing Miroku's head in "Lecherous monk" she growled as Miroku fell over half-unconscious.

"Idiot" snapped Shippo then looked at Inuyasha stone figure. "Now for the other idiot" said Shippo under his breath then sprang at Inuyasha. "Take that" he barked and hit Inuyasha on the head.

"Ahh!?" grunted Inuyasha being shook from his thought and seeing the kitsune glaring at him with, he knew who had disturbed his thoughts. "Bad move" he snapped and grabbed Shippo by his fox tale. "What you hit me for!?"

"Because! You're looking at Kagome like she's already a dead body. Snap out of it!! We don't need you mopping around in self-pity, we need you focused and ready" yelled Shippo shacking his fists rapidly in frustration.

"He has a point Inuyasha" answered Sango as she and Miroku came to stand near the unconscious Kagome.

"I agree completely" said Miroku a lump on his head very visible.

Inuyasha said nothing as he stood and stared down at Kagome. He dropped Shippo and the kitsune landed in a heap while Inuyasha walked to where Hagi's head was. "Hagi, let's pick up the pace."

Hagi without answer sped up as they passed fields, forests and prairies all were flashes and blurs of color beneath them as they sped to their destination to save the life of someone they all cherished.

By night fall they had made it to the village. Hagi landed as close as he could to the village that wouldn't put them all in danger of being shot with arrows. Inuyasha had sped off before Hagi could transform and Miroku and Sango sped after him in his haste and soon caught up as they ran toward the powerful holy aura that surrounded the area.

Inuyasha plowed through the cords of people with Kagome still cradled in his strong and protective hold. "Move it!!" he yelled out not slowing down for anyone. "Damnit" he barked and the hanyou leapt over the throng of people.

They finally made it steps of the temple what greeted them was a flare of holy power in threat. Standing there atop the stone steps was a pale, deep chocolate eyes, cold hearted miko.

"Who dares to trespass on my temple!!?" came the miko's horse sharp voice.

"Are you the miko Namasuku" asked Inuyasha roughly ignoring the sharp insulting voice.

"I am."

"Then I need…" Inuyasha trailed as he looked down at Kagome's face seeing that it was washed in waves of pain. "She needs her help."

The miko seemed to pounder his request and turned her gaze from the dog eared hanyou to the young girl that lay in his arms as she descended the alabaster stone steps. A staff was firmly gripped in her hand much like Miroku's and there was a bow and quaver of arrows that lay on her shoulders. The miko named Namasuku pushed aside Kagome's raven locks and lightly toughest her forehead. Kagome seemed to flinch away from her in the feverish sleep in which she slept. Looking back to the hanyou boy she nodded. "Fallow me."

All of them gave out a sigh of relief and fallowed the white and red draped figure ascend the stone stairs to the main temple.

Kagome now laid on a bed matt with Inuyasha's kimono still over her. Her school uniform was replaced with a white cotton kimono robe. The others were pushed out of Kagome's sickroom while the miko looked her over; Inuyasha could still hear her labored heaves of breath.

"_How much more of this can I take before I snap!!?" _Inuyasha barked at himself in his head but he nearly said it out load.

"It's alright Inuyasha" said Shippo lining on the hanyou's knee. "Don't worry, Kagome will get over this, there's no doubt."

Inuyasha turned his head away crossing his arms over his chest. "I'm not worried, I just wanna get moving again since Kagome can't get home."

Miroku shoved his saddled foot against Inuyasha's head. "Stop lieing, if anything, you're more worried about her then we are, so stop pretending you don't care because you're not fooling us!"

Inuyasha shoved off the monk's foot and leapt away from them. He took in the looks they were all giving him; Sango's glare, Miroku's disappointed look while shacking his head, Shippo who was near tears and Kirara who just flew her tail up in the air and turned her back on Inuyasha.

"Spare me the looks. So you're all against me, noth'in new there."

Sango opened her mouth to snap back a comment but the sound of the sliding door to Kagome's sickroom slide open and the cold hearted miko stood there looking at them all. She said nothing just raised a hand to motion them in and they fallowed without hesitation. Inuyasha was shocked to smell that Kagome's scent was nearly the same when she wasn't sick her sweet relaxing scent coaxed Inuyasha to become more at ease and relaxed. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo noticed the difference in Kagome's breathing which was no longer sickly and labored; Kagome slept on her stomach and her breath came in sweet soft breaths of someone in a deep dreamless sleep.

Kneeling back her Inuyasha took her hand in his and squeezed it gently and was surprised to receive a soft squeeze in return. "Kagome……" he trailed softly looking at her innocent sleeping face.

"The girl will be fine for now" came Namasuku's sharp voice.

"What do you mean for now?" asked Sango in surprise and fear for her dear friend.

The miko kneeled throwing back Inuyasha's kimono and blankets to pull down the back of Kagome's robe down to the small of her back.

"Ahhh!?" they all gasped except the cold miko. What had shocked them was the tattoo that covered the whole of Kagome's back. It was an evil mark, a curse.

"Grrrr" growled Inuyasha as he looked at the center of the mark. There intertwined with a star and captured within a circle was a spider of graceful yet strong limes had body, and all around it were clouds of rolling poisonous vapors of miasma. "Grrrrr" growled Inuyasha again but more viciously.

"Do you have enemies that would harm her or anyone else in this group?" asked the miko sternly as she stood leaving Kagome's back bare to the elements.

No one said anything. Then the mark on Kagome's back seemed to pulse and waver and Kagome moaned in pain as her peaceful face was washed away with the grimace of pain to the reaction of the mark pulsing. Inuyasha snarled as he eyed the spider in middle of her back and as quickly has it had come it vanished and once again Kagome was left to sleep peacefully…for now.

"Naraku, you bastard" growled Inuyasha clutching his fists not noticing that his claws pierced his palms and blood trickled to the floor.

"Naraku has truly gone to fare, to put a curse on Kagome will not go unpunished" said Miroku as eh watched Inuyasha rise from where he kneeled fists still clutched blood still flowing to splatter onto the floor.

"Inuyasha?" asked Sango as she starred at him.

Inuyasha didn't answer as eh stood there stock still hands dripping blood. A sudden swirl of dark aura started to spiral around the body of the hanyou; silver curtain of hair flowed around him as a snarl formed on his face, and growls came from deep within his throat.

"Inuyasha" they all yelled in surprise, worry and fear.

"He's transforming" squeaked Shippo flinging himself behind Miroku to be a human shield.

"Inuyasha!?" yelled Miroku spring from where he was and grabbed his friend by the shoulders. "Inuyasha snap out of it, Kagome's is fine and we'll kill Naraku so no harm done, SO JUST SNAP OUT OF IT!!!"

"Inuyasha, please" pleaded Sango her grip on her weapon becoming tight but shacking with the nervousness of that she might have to fight her friend.

Inuyasha was unable to hear them, he was too caught up in the transformation, only one person was able to stop it and she lay on the floor asleep oblivious to what was happening around her.

"Grrrr" came a deathly low and threatening growl from Inuyasha.

"Miroku, get away from him!" yelled Sango lifting her Hirikotsu.

"Argg" yelled out Inuyasha his eyes turning ice blue, and jagged violet lines stretched down his face.

"Inuyasha" came a soft whisper clouded with sleep. "Inuyasha…" trailed Kagome as she looked up at his face seeing the jagged lines on his face, the piercing gaze of cold ice blue and the demonic red glow of his eyes. "Inuyasha, there's no need for you to worry, I'm fine now, honest" and Kagome's sweet smile seemed to light the whole temple.

Inuyasha's eyes turned back to their molten golden radiance and the jagged lines faded from his face as he knelt by Kagome's side grasping her hand that was now cleaned of blood in his. He smiled one of those rare full smiles and Kagome smiled back feeling proud of herself when ever she caused that true smile to come forth. She slowly fell back to sleep and Inuyasha pushed back her curtain of ebony hair from her face.

A chuckling rang out as a dark evil aura engulfed the whole temple. "Isn't this a pathetic sight to behold" came Naraku's voice from the lurking shadows.

"NARAKUUU!!!!!" screamed out Inuyasha with such rage and hate that none of the group had ever seen before and shied away from the hanyou before them.

A/N: Ohhhhhhh! This is where it gets good!! Guess you'll just have to wait and see what happens to our friends…..(bursts out with an evil laugh) Yea this chapter was a longer one but I don't know if it truly get anywhere till at the end…do I get too wordy you think? U don't have to answer that if you don't want too. But I enjoy this chapter and I forgot on the others their title that I gave them, so I'll tell you now so you know.

Chapter 1: The Beginning After the End

Chapter 2: What's Wrong with it!?

Yea so those are the other chapter names so you know but I don't know if it really maters but whatever. I look forward to all the reviews that I get, that's if I get any….(sighs mournfully) but I try my best that's all I can say

ttul,

Blaze


	5. In the Arms of the Devil

Chapter 5- In the Arms of the Devil

"Naraku, you fucking bastard!!!" yelled Inuyasha again as he unsheathed Tetsusiaga. "You'll pay for doing this to Kagome!!!"

Another evil chuckle rang out from the shadows all around them. "Inuyasha, does that girl mean that much to you?" Naraku chuckled again at the lethal look in Inuyasha's eyes as he tried to find him. "It was not initially my doing, Kaguya had her share in it as well, but I will see the outcome, unlike her."

"Grrrr" growled Inuyasha searching for the voice with his golden eyes but found nothing there in the shadows of Kagome's sickroom.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!"

Screams of the villagers filled the air and the miko Namasuku grabbed her bow and quiver of arrows and headed to the temple stairs.

"Kirara, stay here and protect Kagome" said Sango leaping to her feet to fallow the ice-miko, and the rest fallowed.

"Ahhh" they gasped as they came to the stop at the top of the temple stairs to see a hoard of demons larger then what they have ever seen before. Human bodies lay all over scenting the air with blood and death. But there in the middle of the group of demons was Naraku draped in his white baboon belt and mask, with an evil smirk beneath it.

"Ahhhhh" bellowed Inuyasha in anger and hate and sprang down the steps to strike down the evil hanyou. "Wind Scar!!" and the attack with a burning crimson blade shattered the barrier around Naraku. "Die Naraku!!" and Inuyasha leapt to slice their mortal enemy in two, but Naraku evaded it easily.

"Ha, is that so? I will no fall by the hands of a weak dog such as you."

"We'll see about that!?"

Inuyasha fought Naraku cutting off all the arms and legs that came at him in every direction, but like always they grew back. And with all the tentacles around Inuyasha was unable to get a direct shot to his body.

"Wind Sc….." yelled Inuyasha but was unable to finish as a sudden attack form behind from one of the tentacles sliced through his side in a shower of crimson.

"Hahaha" chuckled Naraku as eh watched the half-bread falter.

"Inuyasha!?" screamed Sango as she saw Inuyasha holding his side and the blood that was there; she ran to help him, but a wall of youkai stopped her in her tracks. "Get out of my way!! Hirikotsu!!" and releasing her giant weapon she sloe dozens of youkai in one swing.

"Wind Tunnel!!" yelled out and the hole in his right hand sucked in all that was near by, but even that there were still so many.

"Inuyasha, is this already the end, I haven't even gotten to the fun part yet" mocked the mask hanyou.

"Like hell I'll die this easy and it ain't gonna be by your ugly hide. I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did to Kagome!!!!!" and Inuyasha sprang forward with unknown speed and chopped half of the tentacles off in one swing.

Back in the temple in the small healing room Kagome work from her slight slumber to find the enlarged Kirara guarding over her. Straining her ears to find why her feline friend was so tense and searching for auras Kagome found them. Large groups of lower level youkai were attacking where ever she was at. Slowly rising Kagome sensed a large, dark, ominous aura, she knew it all to well, she met it so many times before….Naraku!!!

Leaping to her feet she reaching for her bow and quiver of arrows as Kirara looked at her with concern.

"I'm fine Kirara, don't worry" and Kagome smiled sweetly no showing the Hana her pain.

Kirara didn't seem to argue but bowed her head and picked up a bright red kimono and shock it for Kagome to take it.

"This is Inuyasha's….." then it came to her; Inuyasha was in battle with Naraku no doubt without any protection at all. "That baka!! How think can he be!!?"

Kagome grabbed the kimono and gracefully put it on. That wasn't exactly what Kirara had in mind but as long as she had the kimono on she was going to argue. Then together they leapt throw the doors and they found Miroku and Sango fighting side by side and Shippo taking care of some smaller weaker demons. Kagome searched for the silver curtain of hair and burning golden eyes, and she found him fighting Naraku with more rage and determination then she had ever seen before, then his words met her hearts and her heart flew into her throat.

"I'm not gonna let you get away with what you did to Kagome!!!!!!"

"He's fighting for me…"whispered Kagome in slight shock and affection for the dog eared hanyou and hearing his war cry watched him attack.

He may have charged blindly but he's eyes burned with rage and hate. He sprang and chopped off half the tentacles in one swing and leapt again to take care of the rest but finding an opening he took it and was met by a white baboon belt being flung into his face. Inuyasha was vulnerable with the belt over his head as Naraku flung Inuyasha aside with one of his tentacles and the dog hanyou fell with such force that a crater formed around him.

"Ehhh" groaned Inuyasha gripping his sword titer. Inuyasha slowly reached his hand to his bleeding side and drenched his hand in his own blood and slowly stood weighing on his sword. "BLADES OF…BLOOD!!!" he screamed out as large red blades flew from his hand toward Naraku whose tentacles were no march to block the raging attack.

"Ahh" gasped Kagome as she took in the blood on Inuyasha's hand and the attack and looked down from the stairs to see a blossom of blood on Inuyasha's creaming white kimono. Turning to see that Miroku and Sango were holding there own with Shippo on Kirara's head, Kagome knew they would be find but it was Inuyasha who needed her help now.

"Arghhh" yelled Inuyasha as he flew through the air and hit the stone temple wall hard and cracked the wall leaving a hole and he lay there unconscious, sword slack in his hand.

"Hahaha" chuckled Naraku as he grabbed Inuyasha by the neck holding him in the air as he's sword fell from his hands. "This was fare less amusing then I thought it would be."

"INUYASHA, WAKE UP!!!!" screamed Kagome as she let fly one of her pure arrows and Naraku's arm around Inuyasha's throat vanished into sparkling ash.

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha as he woke from his unconscious sleep to the sound of her voice just in time to see the sacred arrow strike Naraku's arm to only have it made into pure youkai ash. Inuyasha leapt away and looked up at the temple stairs and the sight that met his gaze was one he will never forget; Kagome stood straight and determined bow in hand and arrow knocked and ready pointed at Naraku, but her blue sapphire gaze met his with concern, happiness, and affection; Inuyasha smiled back with the same look.

"Impudent wench" barked Naraku and went to attack her but Inuyasha would never allow that.

"IRON-REAVER-SOUL-STEALER!!!"

"Die Naraku!!" yelled Kagome releasing her arrow and it hit Naraku's heart just as Inuyasha's attack hit the evil hanyou and he fell into dust on the ground with a wooden figure laying in it.

"It was nothing but a demon puppet" said Sango coming to stand by the pile, "But a much stronger demon-puppet then usual."

"Once again we were deceived" sighed Miroku

Kagome sighed then looked at Inuyasha who looked up at her with eyes shinning like stars and the look of joy and affection in his eyes at seeing that she was ok. Kagome smiled sweetly and waved from atop the stairs.

"You fell right into my arms miko" came a bone chilling voice from behind Kagome.

"Ahh" gasped Kagome as she grew pale from fear of having the real evil hanyou behind her. Looking over her shoulder Kagome didn't find Naraku but another miko. The older, colder miko grinned evilly; Kagome knew that grin. With an explosion of youki and the ripping sound of the shedding of the miko's skin stood Naraku clad in his baboon pelt.

"Ahhhhh" screamed Kagome as she was flung back by the force of youki being released from ripping apart the miko shell.

"Kagome!!!?" yelled Inuyasha as he raced up the temple steps.

Looking up Kagome slowly saw him walking toward her, but she was exhausted and Naraku knew it. With as much strange she could muster Kagome sprang to her feet and dived toward her bow, but just as her hand brushed the polished surface a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist yanking her into an embrace of course white fur. Kagome struggled with all the strength she had left but none of it mattered.

"Kagome" screamed Inuyasha as he landed on top of the temple stairs and glared at Naraku who was in the middle of the temple courtyard with Kagome in his arms. "Let her go!!!" he said deathly soft a growl deep in his throat.

Naraku only chuckled and brought the girl closer to him, nestling in his white pelt; Inuyasha snarled in response.

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!! NOT NOW NOT EVER!!!!" screamed Inuyasha with sword in hand she struck down the barrier and reached for Kagome's pale fragile hand. For only just a moment time seemed to stop and their hands intertwined, but then time sped up again and they were taken away from each other.

Naraku's amused chuckle rang out as he rouse into the air with his prize in his grasp; shedding bitter tears.

"INUYASHAAAA!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed as her throat ripped and bleed as her tears fell down to Inuyasha landing on his up turned face with a look of sadness and rage on it.

"KAGOMEEEEE!!!!!!!!" Inuyasha screamed a hand outstretched in hopes of reaching her like this was only a bad dream.

A/N: This is getting pretty good, don't you think? Or maybe it's just me being I'm the authoress of the story….(thinks deeply, then shacks head)….whatever. I'm getting reviews and I love it, but I can always use more…so remember to review it really does help. And special thanks to Moony, Sesshou's ward, Cobaltheart, for all the help you guys have given me…:D

ttul,

Blaze

P.S. how are my battle scenes…I know they need work which I'm working on but I need to know where I need to put improvements so let me know.


	6. Our Connection, Our Bond

A/N: I'd like to thank all those who review and encouraged me to keep writing and telling me how much they really enjoyed it…(laughs happily)…thanks again to you all plus special thanks to those again that helped me…you guys know who you are…;P

Chapter 6-Our Connection, Our Bond

"KAGOMEEEE!!!!!" screamed out Inuyasha as he watched her fade away in the sky. He had no knowledge of stabbing Tetsusiaga into the dirt and punched the ground leaving a large crater. "DAMNIT!!!!""

Sango and Miroku bowed their head, there was no hope in calming Inuyasha; the very light of their group had vanished in their mortal enemy's grasp.

"Kagome" sobbed Shippo as he's tears fell down his face to land on the ground. Sango picked him up in her arms to comfort him but he only cried harder, it wasn't the same without Kagome.

"There, there Shippo, we'll get her back" said Sango but sadness still resided in her voice.

"Yes, there is no doubt" answered Miroku to coming to stand by the side of the emotionally conflicted hanyou.

"Kagome……" Inuyasha whispered as the fresh vision of her tears falling from her gorgeous cobalt eyes to fall down on him; her look of grief and pain would not leave him. It didn't matter if his eyes were closed or open she was there crying and reaching out to him. "Kagome!!!" he screamed out again as finally his exhausted body took its toll and ordered him to sleep; he landed on his side a hand wrapped around him side to stop the bleeding. As he stared up at the fading midday sky he saw her face there smiling at him and as he faded into unconsciousness he watched her face fade from that smile into a look of sadness.

xXx

"Inuyasha" whispered Kagome as she sobbed causing sharp pain to run up and down her back endlessly, but she didn't care. All she cared about was to see that look of pain and anguish lifted off Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha" she said again and finally spun her tear streaked face to the evil hanyou that had caused the pain and anguish on Inuyasha's face; she glared daggers at Naraku's turned away face, her fiery spirit flaming through her eyes to make even a higher youkai shiver in fear.

Naraku felt the change of the girl's emotion just by how her body tensed. Turning to look out the corner of his eye he found the human girl glaring at him. The look made him chuckle and a snarl was her reaction to it.

"What's so damn funny asshole!!?"

"A question that I, Naraku, will not bother to answer, for it should be officious to one such as you."

Kagome said nothing at first just struggled weakly against the clawed evil hanyou's hands that held her, making her skin crawl. "Argh" she yelled out in frustration and then with all her might she found her right hand free of the suffocating course baboon pelt. Forming a firm fist she swiftly pulled on her miko powers and her fist glowed with the light of holy pink light.

Naraku was surprised at how quickly the girl was regaining her strength as he found her hand was free. He hadn't truly bothered to care until a pink light flashed to life to his side and his senses screaming that there was danger. He was nearly unable to dodge the punch that suddenly came from the girl, but was unprepared for the raining down of her nails across his left cheek with raging holly light. Feeling the sting of her nails wasn't what truly caused him pain but the raging burning pain of her miko powers that caused him pain. Feeling blood swell and slightly drop down his cheek, he snarled to himself in his head.

"Wretched girl" he snapped grabbing the girls wrist with a sudden unknown speed to Kagome and she found her self with Naraku's hand gripping her neck tangling her over the hedge of the youki that formed his cloud.

"Gaaa" gasped Kagome as she gripped the hanyou's wrist that held her. Feeling the soft breeze against her naked legs beneath the kimono robe she knew she was in trouble, but she was too stubborn to step down. Seeing the claw marks running down the side of his left cheek and seeing the blood slightly running down his face made her smirk in triumph.

Naraku saw the girl smirk at her victory of wounding him and he gripped the girl's fragile neck harder and was pleased to hear the sudden intake of breath and her moan of pain that came in her wheezy voice. "Do not think miko that I will not kill you if I so choose" he said narrowing his red eyes at Kagome who looked straight back at him unflinching. "You bare my mark and Kaguya's. If I wasn't so interesting in the outcome I would have killed you when you were unconscious in my care when I was disguised as the other miko wench."

Kagome gripped the wrist holding her tight and snarled at him but didn't say anything she couldn't.

"Now I believe is time for you to sleep" he said slowly as he wove his youki around the human girl's frail body.

"_NO!!!!" _she screamed in her head at the invasion of youki and he miko powers flared to life to protect her but in her weak condition she was no match for the evil hanyou that held her captive. "Ahh" sighed Kagome as she fell into oblivion he hand slowly slipping from the arm holding her and fell to her side.

He pulled the unconscious girl to him. _"How bothersome, this girl is going to be more of a headache then she's worth"_ thought Naraku as he headed north to north west to his hidden castle.

xXx

Kagome was finally jostled awake by the feeling of landing on the ground. She moaned annoyed that Inuyasha would be so careless to wake her so suddenly. Cracking open her sapphire eyes she didn't meet the soft and sweet color of molten gold but the harsh and curl crimson gaze of Naraku.

"Ahh!?" she gasped stiffening in his grasp as the memories came to her; the look of pain and anguish on Inuyasha's face. Tears swelled in her eyes but she blinked them back refusing to cry in front of this evil enemy.

A evil grin tugged on the edge of Naraku's lips as the scent of her unshed tears met his nose the feeling of her body slacking in his arms was thrilling. _"She has already begun to break, how interesting for me"_ he thought as he rouse his head from the girl's face to see Kagura's leering look at the girl. She whipped out her youkai fan.

"Enough Kagura, she is not to be harmed' and he received a look that angered him immensely; he's reincarnation thought he loved this girl…Inuyasha's woman!! "She is not to be harmed as of yet" he said giving her a deadly glare and her fan fell to her side.

"Yes Naraku" she answered even if it was strained.

Naraku removed his hands from around the miko who stumbled but was able to regain her feet. Firmly griping the human girl's arm he dragged her behind him till he made it to the entrance to the castle and shoved the girl at Kagura's feet. "Clean her up and make her presentable" and he vanished in the shadowy mansion.

"Ehh" Kagome groaned as she brought her legs under her to kneel and looked up so see the wind sorceress glaring at her. "What you looking at!!?" she wanted to snap at the woman but knew better then that so she kept her mouth shut and rouse to her bare feet.

"Fallow me" she snapped and walked toward another building that lay nearer the castle walls.

Kagome fallowed knowing there wasn't much else to do. Looking around she found nothing, all was dead from the miasma that clocked the castle and the barrier Kagome knew was there. All that was there was dry dirt that appeared in puffs of dust with every step she took that echoed off everything making it sound hallow. _"Inuyasha"_ she pleaded in her thoughts s she stared up at the sky that was blocked out by the swirling purples and black that made up the clouds of miasma. _"The moon and stars always reminded me of Inuyasha"_ she thought missing the pale lights that light up the night so beautifully.

xXx

"Ahh" inhaled Inuyasha as he sat up suddenly, and then growled as he felt a sharp pain run up and down his fight side.

"Inuyasha!? You're awake!" came Shippo's childish squeaky voice as he came from behind the door hanging and in the little fox-child's arms was bucket of water. Then both Miroku and Sango entered the hut behind Shippo.

"How are you feeling?" asked Sango as she came to kneel by the wounded hanyou.

"You didn't receive to serious of injuries but three broken rips will hinder you no doubt" Miroku said placing himself by Sango.

"Feh, yea right! Naraku could've broken two more and I would've felt noth'in!"

The monk, the slayer, kitsune, and the Hana all rolled their eyes.

"What ever you say Inuyasha" said Shippo handing the hanyou a cup of water who only slapped it away. "Ahhh" yelled Shippo frustrated and left the moody hanyou alone.

"There's no time for me to lay low, we need to find Kagome! We need to find her now. Who knows what Naraku's doing to her…" he trailed. "She was so sad, so afraid but said my name in hope and happiness" he whispered.

Miroku half chuckled half grunted smiling.

"What was that for? You don't believe me, you perverted monk!"

And just then Sango felt the wondering hand of flirtatious monk rubbing her ass and the monk received a slap across the face by Sango who didn't ever hold back.

"I merely implying that I'm not surprised" he answered with a red hand print on his face.

"Ha?" came Inuyasha's confused response.

"Do you remember when we fought Menomaru?"

"Well that's a given" barked Inuyasha waiting for the monk to get to the point.

"Well when Kagome went home, you told us you talked to her; you had a connection to her."

"I just thought that was the Sacred Tree."

Miroku thought on it for a moment. "I thought that as well but now I begin to think that not to be true. You, Inuyasha, are the connection itself."

"I'm the connection?" he trailed starring out the window; he just noticed that he was in Kaede's hut.

"Isn't officious Inuyasha" said Sango lining in at him, starring him down. "You have a connection with Kagome because she has a connection with you."

Inuyasha looked at the gentle face of the slayer still confused.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo smacked a palm to their foreheads; how think could this silver haired dog boy be. Kirara meowed her annoyance with Inuyasha as well.

"Inuyasha, you're so think it isn't even funny" barked Shippo waving his fists.

Inuyasha snarled and glared at Shippo then sent him flying across the hut with a small through were the kitsune hit the wall and slide to the floor stunned.

"That was a little uncalled for, he was telling the truth" said Miroku looking at the groaning kitsune.

Now it was Miroku's turn to taste Inuyasha's fists. Inuyasha stood over the unconscious monk dusty off his hand like he had taken care of something that had been bugging him for a long time. Inuyasha turned to Sango. "You got something to say too!?"

Sango shook her head. "Inuyasha, I didn't know that your affection you had with Kagome was so small to you."

"Keh" he huffed sitting down on the floor starring into the fire. He felt the weight of the world and its burden weighing down on him without Kagome's sweet, shinning presence. _"Our affection…is our bond…"_ he trailed in thought. Then he turned to look out the window to see the pale quarter moon and the sparkling stars in the night sky.

Sango smiled and nodded. _"He's finally getting it; he's so think"_ said Sango in the safety of her head know the dangers of saying out load that she might meet Miroku and Shippo's fate, she smiled again.

A/N: YEAAAAAA!!!! Another chappie done! I hope the bond thing makes sense, since it should if you watched the first movie. I really don't have much to say on this chapter other then read and review…flames are welcome with constructive criticism.

ttul,

Blaze


	7. Tears of the Cursed

Disclaimer: Sry I never told you that I do not own Inuyasha, unfortunately… (sighs deeply and tear falls down her cheek)…neither to I own the songs that may or may not show up in this story. Thx for reading… (smiles cheerfully)…I hope you like it and remember….REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!! Now on with the story… (throws her hand forward making it appear like she has super power)…I'm such a baka……..don't answer to that! ;P

A/N /?: the shirt that Inuyasha wears (the fire-rate kimono-thing) is it traditionally called a haori or something like that? Because I called it that in this chapter; I wanted to know so if it wasn't like that I could change it and just stick with calling it a kimono, thx…NOW ON WITH THE STORY!!! (smiles awkwardly)…AGAIN…;P

Chapter 7-Tears of the Cursed

Kagura lead Kagome to the bath house it seemed to be fairly large. As Kagome looked at it Kagura came to a stop at the bass of the steps.

She stood there annoyed and with an air of importance and superiority about her and it only pissed Kagome off but kept any comments to herself. "I'll be back in two hours with cloths, be ready then or suffer the consequence" and the youkai of the wind turned on her heel and left Kagome standing there in shock.

Kagome shook her head and stepped slowly to the smooth wooden steps and slide open the screen door to find a steaming, pure, clear hot spring. "Ahh" she gasped for she half expected it to be filled with poison polluted waters, but that wasn't so. Slipping her sore body from her clothing she stepped into the hot spring and let out a sigh of comfort, because the hot spring was easing away all her physical pains but not the ones she held on to in her heart.

She felt the tears swell in her eyes as her vision began to blurred, she tried to blink them away but they wouldn't be denied. They over flowed and slowly ran tracks down Kagome's cheeks to land softly in the water marring the surface with gorgeous ripples.

After locking up her tears deep down inside her Kagome quickly washed herself then turned to the red fabric that lay on a near by rock; it was dirty but no blood was on it, not yet. "My blood will stain it soon enough" said Kagome out load and was shocked to hear her voice bounce off the walls and in a mournful way that mimicked her own pain. _"I sound like Kikyo"_ she thought then shook such a notion out of her head. Gracefully taking hold of the cloth Kagome washed it with delicate strong hands then hung it to dry. Looking at her watch Kagome found that she still had an hour left so she tried to relax, but it never came. Kagome's thoughts always went back to Inuyasha's sad hanyou face. Stopping her tears before they came Kagome climbed out of the spring, looking to find no towels to dry off with Kagome eyed the newly washed white robe kimono and Inuyasha's haori (sp?); sliding her arms into the cotton sleeves of the white robe then into Inuyasha's fire-rat cloth.

Kagome had long since finished combing through her hair with her fingers when Kagura entered with a whoosh of wind blowing open the door. Kagome looked at the female youkai from where she was starring at nothing.

"Fallow me" she snapped throwing a bundle of something at Kagome who caught it with slight shock to find a kimono in her hands was made of a finer silk then she had ever seen before. Looking up at the wind witch she asked her silent question. Kagura sneered but answered. "Youkai silk." And she turned to close the door she had come in and swiftly walked to another pair of sliding screen doors that were painted on with cranes and hills.

Kagome fallowed the so silently that Kagura had to look over her shoulder to make sure that the girl was fallowing. "Naraku better have a good reason for keeping you alive in one piece and not throwing you into chains or feeding you to the lower youkai".

"That will be he's downfall" answered Kagome strong and true clutching the red cloth closer around her.

Kagura narrowed her eyes while she looked over her shoulder at the girl. _"She shows so little fear of Naraku, but that will soon change"_ thought wind sorceress as she stopped at a pair of double sliding doors and whipped them open letting her eyes wonder over the lecherous furniture that lay in the room. "This is to be your room miko, don't come out of it unless Kanna or I come to fetch you; I don't think you'd like being a meal for the other youkai here."

Kagome entered the room and let her eyes trail over all the objects that lay there, they all were built for a lord or lady. Kagome nodded her answer to the sorceress but that didn't mean that she would fallow those rules.

"Get dressed, he's going to want to see you" and she snapped the doors shut making Kagome flinch but she was finally able to relax to a point now.

"Ahh" sighed Kagome as she laid on the platform bed the bundle of clothing still in her arms. Rising once again Kagome slipped on the kimono then wore Inuyasha's haori (sp?) over that and looked down at herself. "Doesn't look to bad, but its not like I'm trying to impress him that damn power-hungry hanyou" snapped Kagome under her breath. Then laying back onto the bed Kagome let Inuyasha's comforting scent fill her head as it granted her some strength knowing in a small way he was still there.

"Inuyasha……"she said as it came out as a sigh.

Time seemed to flash by as Kagome just laid there starring at nothing, and letting her eyes glaze over with the memories of her friends as they fill her head. She grew tired and looked at her watch with a cracked glass face that still worked; it was 1:03 in the morning, Kagome sighed again.

The door slammed open and Kagura and Kanna stood there looking at her while she started from her daze. "Naraku, as taken up the liberty of feeding you" Kagura spat out. "Humans are so pathetically weak" and she strode away but not before Kagome gave her a glare that would have killed her if looks could kill.

Kagome's gaze turned to the demon child of void as she stared at the miko with soulless black eyes. "I don't have much of a choice do I" Kagome said sharply; the glares and snappy words were getting on her nerves.

"If the miko would fallow me" said Kanna as she turned away with her silver mirror in her hands.

Kagome who was a little more awake now threw out her senses to detect all the youkai that were in the area of the castle grounds. She was shocked to find so few, but Naraku's aura may have been overpowering the others so that may have been the problem. _"But then why do I feel so worried, like something about to happen? Could Inuyasha and the others be in danger?" _thought Kagome as she fallowed the white figure before her, but was shoved from her thoughts as the child stopped.

They stood before a pair of sliding doors that were fair more exotically painted upon then any of the others, but having Naraku's chambers so close to her own made Kagome uneasy. As Kanna opened the door Naraku's youki swarmed over her making her powers flare to life but an attack didn't happen and the youki reseeded as well as the white child disappeared.

A chuckle was heard making Kagome's skin crawl. "Enter miko" came the evil voice from the shadows of the room; Kagome didn't move. "I recommend that you enter, my guard dogs aren't friendly to little powerless mikos" mocked Naraku's voice.

Kagome growled and strode into the room on sturdy feet. The door slammed shut and a sudden in take of breath came from Kagome as she looked at the closed doors. _"There's nowhere to go but forward"_ she thought and did just that as she composed her self. She slipped through the hangings and found the evil hanyou gazing through the window where there was nothing to see. Kagome saw the deep thought he was in and could tell in involved herself and her friends, but on his cheek there were still the claws marks that had yet to heal. _"My miko powers must slow down the healing process" _she thought still looking at the hanyou.

"I didn't know cracked dirt and poisonous miasma were so interesting to watch" she said leering at him.

He looked at her from the corner of his eye then looked away uninterested at the display. "Show some respect and you may last longer miko".

Kagome laughed amused while still glaring at him. "You're one to talk to about respect! You're the one pushing your weight around like a tai-youkai when you're nothing but a power hungry, disgusting, evil hanyou who knows nothing of true respect or loyalty!!"

Naraku snorted at her sudden defiant attitude. _"She indeed a spit-fire…and it is only going to get worse with her…" _trailed the hanyou deep in thought. He stared at the fuming furious girl before him and turned his head away acting not intrigued. "Eat, before I poison it and stuff it down that fragile throat of yours."

Kagome was about to snap back when Naraku rouse and slowly strode toward her. She stood strong and tall not fearing him, not crying before him, but glared at him with the holy fire in her soul. He stood above her looking down at her with his bloody evil eyes that seemed to pierce right through her; that look seemed to go on forever.

"Take a picture, it lasts longer!!"

"Hmph" came his amused smirk and then grabbed the miko around the neck and watched her struggle against his iron grasp. And with a steady hand he flung her over his shoulder where he had human food fetched none poisoned and fresh.

"Ehh" groaned Kagome as she landed and pushed herself to her hands and knees and looked up to see food there. _"That evil monster really is feeding me!" _But Kagome ignored the food before her and looked over her shoulder to find Naraku and in his hand Inuyasha's blazing haori (sp?) leering at it with unleashed rage. "Ahh" she gasped and leapt to her feet in a flurry as rage ran through her veins.

"So this is what gives you so much strength miko?"

"You…" growled Kagome to angry to finish; Kagome leapt at the hanyou reaching for the burning red cloth. "GIVE IT BACK, BEFORE I PURIFY YOUR HANDS OFF!!!" screamed Kagome her anger shacking the walls.

Naraku grinned and snorted in amusement at her display of rage. "I find that highly unlikely".

"Wanna make a bet on that!!?" And Kagome who was sick of jumping for Inuyasha's fire-rat robe drew her dagger quickly that she had found at the temple hat day and unsheathing it swiftly stabbed it into Naraku's side and while he was in shock of the turn of events Kagome grasped the cloth and clung to the woven fur inhaling the sweet scent of the ancient forest.

Naraku withdrew the dagger from his side with an angry sneer on his face and looked at the miko standing nearby that held the red haori so close. "Defying wench!" he barked.

Kagome looked up just in time to see Naraku's back hand coming down on her. She felt herself being flung back from the force of the attack and land in a heap still holding her hanyou's haori (sp?) close. "Ehh" she groaned but did not cry, she wouldn't let him see her cry, but the head splitting pain throbbed through out her head.

"Interesting that a human girl would fight me even knowing that she would never win…interesting indeed."

Kagome found the strength to rise to her knees and held her cheek but never let go of the bright red treasure in her hands. Kagome saw the dagger in the monster's hands dripping blood as a red blossom of blood showed on his clothing.

"Damn you…" she trailed; then a thought came to her that would certain to piss off the hanyou before her. "Onigumo."

Naraku's red eyes widened in shock of the name coming from her mouth; a name he had long since discarded in the past. And here now was the reincarnation of the bitch that had started it all; his anger at that name grew to be too much.

Kagome was struck again on the other cheek and this time she was unable to move for the pain was too much; the taste of blood filled her mouth and feel of tears on her face told her of the lose of this battle, but she found the strength to talk through swollen lips.

"What…do you want…with me?"

He raised an eye brow at the miko's soft almost unheard question then walked to her as she tried to move and crawl away but the pain in her head had become too much to move. Naraku grabbed the back neck of he silk kimono she wore and tugged. The sound of ripping cloth filled the room and the sound of Kagome's soft squeal of surprise and fear and the touch of cold air on her back made Kagome clutch the cloth in her hands harder and closer to her chest. Feeling a painful grip on her arm Kagome was hauled to her feet, as she grew even more rigid with fear.

"Look in the mirror" he whispered in her ear softly with cruelty that drove shivers up her spine. Kagome looked over her shoulder to see herself in the mirror, Naraku by her side glaring at her.

"Ahh" gasped Kagome as her sapphire eyes set their sights upon her back.

There in a tattoo form was a spider intertwined with a bright pink star with a circle surrounding it then swirling around it all were the poisonous vapors of purple and black colors of miasma. "Oh my god" whispered Kagome barely finding her voice.

Naraku smirked as he looked down at the raven haired miko. "You bare my mark and Kaguya's as well" he said then lined in a sadistic look in his eyes. "You belong to me" he whispered in her ear and Kagome's eyes grew wide in shock as her face shot forward no longer starring at the mirror.

Naraku narrowed his eyes in concentration and a pulsing sound filled the room and Kagome's mark wavered like it was alive; then the pain came, crashing down on her relentlessly.

"Ahhhhhhh" she screamed out as she collapsed to her knees still clutching the cloth in her hands that smelled like the forest that she had long ago found the owner sealed in; her hanyou, her Inuyasha. "Ahh" she groaned as the pain slowly slipped away and she fell to her side exhausted.

"As long as you bare my mark, you will never escape me" he said starring down at the miko at his feet taking in the pale porcelain skin against the dark waves of poisons clouds of miasma and the bright pink of the star where the black spider with red markings seemed to crawl on her back gleefully taking pleasure in the girl's pain.

He smelled the salt tears that the miko cried into that degusting, half-dog runt's haori. "Food will be taken to your room" he sad roughly and disposed himself of the miko's presence.

"Inuaysha" moaned Kagome unable to stop the tears of sadness that she shed, the knowledge that she could never leave alive. "Inuyasha!!"

A/N: Ohhhh…(she smirks evilly)…how interesting is it now? I'm not all sure on what to say for this chapter other then as I was typing it I changed quit a bit, but that's why you write it on paper first then type…you get more out of it like that, my opinion. But isn't the end of Kagome's pain she'll indore a lot more trust me, but pain makes us stronger I think…so remember to review I can always us more reviews!!!!

Blaze


	8. Wander Joins the Wanderers

Disclaimer: as much as I like to admit it I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form that's Rumiko-san's privilege…(goes off balling her head off)…read on my ppl!!!

Chapter 8-Wanderer Joins the Wanderers

Inuyasha woke with a start nearly falling off the branch of the tree he was sleeping in. "Wha!?" he said confused starring at he's hands feeling helpless; he had no red sleeves he saw only a creamy white. "Kagome…" he trailed as he remembered the dream; the vision. Kagome was in pain clutching his haori close as Naraku stood over her, hitting her and causing more pain. Inuyasha clutched his fists "Kagome…" he trailed as he looked up at the waning moon.

"I don't know if I should say Naraku has good or bad timing" came Shippo's voice from the darkness as he sprang out of no where.

"Ehh, Ehh" Inuyasha yelled trying to regain he's balance on the branch so he didn't fall. Righting himself he grabbed the fox kit by the tail glaring daggers at him. "Shippo you runt!! Don't do that!!"

Shippo just gave the hanyou his most innocent smile. "I couldn't sleep, its not the same without Kagome."

Inuyasha stared up at the moon again. "Yea it's a bad time for Kagome to get kidnapped."

"You had another one didn't you" asked Shippo from Inuyasha's lap.

Inuyasha didn't answer just ignored the kit in his lap. _"The group seems to empty without Kagome. She was the friend, mother, sister, guardian, the weakness and strength; she was there for all of us through our problems. Kagome…"_ Inuyasha said in the privacy of his head. But the feeling of something curling up in his lap and snuggling close, the dog eared boy looked down to see Shippo in his lap sleeping soundly. Inuyasha didn't push him off but neither did he bring Shippo closer. "Kagome…" he whispered as sleep once again claimed him.

xXx

"God damnit!! This is nothing but a wild goose chase!" screamed out Inuyasha frustrated that they hadn't found the slightest hint of where Naraku was hiding. "We don't have time for guessing games!!"

Sango glared at the annoying hanyou. "Inuyasha what do you think we're doing here!?"

"Nothin" he snapped back.

Sango gave out a frustrated yell and stood up yelling at Inuyasha. "We're trying to find Naraku's castle!! But because there's a barrier around and we don't have a clue where it is so shut up and help up us think!!"

"Good luck with that one" said Shippo smirking at he sucked on his sucker that he had found in Kagome's backpack. "Argh" he yelled as his connected with one of Inuyasha's fists.

"Inuyasha" interrupted Miroku. "We want to find Kagome just as badly as you do. We can not proceed on our mission without her, but her being under a curse by Naraku and in his grasp I truly worry for her. She is not made for such curtly and to be put under such harsh conditions."

Inuyasha huffed. "Kagome's stronger then other human girls, she'll be fine…" trailed the hanyou as the water on the river they were near started to boil and swirl with demonic power. "What now" barked Inuyasha as he unsheathed his Tetsusiaga.

With a burst of water an eel demon dressed in armor much like that of a samurai jumped from the shadows of the river. With beady black eyes, scaly pale green skin, and sharp jagged teeth, the eel grinned at the group.

"Give me the shards of the Shikon no Tama that you possess and I will spare your lives" the eel said in a hissing sound but with what sounded like bubbles in its throat giving it a underwater feel.

Inuyasha huffed placing Tetsusiaga over his shoulder. "Spare us the threats; a low level youkai like you wouldn't be that stupid to take on all of us by yourself."

"True" grinned the youkai slyly. "But me and my brothers could" and just as those words left his mouth a shower of water reached to the sky and more eel youkai landed near the first one.

"Damnit" barked Inuyasha under his breath as he looked at the surrounding eels youkai, then glared at the leader. "Your determination is what's gonna kill yea" smirked Inuyasha as he raised his sword. "WIND SCAR!!!" The group of youkai that stood in the attack's path vanished in the burning power of yellow light.

"Hirikotsu!!" yelled out Sango letting her giant weapon fly; Kirara at her side with Shippo on her head.

"Argh" growled Miroku as he fought with his staff.

"Die half-breed" came a yell from behind Inuyasha who tried to bring up his sword in time to block it but there wasn't that kind of time. "Die" screamed the eel and it seemed to happen in slow motion as Inuyasha's eye widened slightly while the sword of the eel came down on him

Out of no where a bright shinning light of pink pure light flashed as an arrow struck the youkai it fell to become nothing but sparkling ash.

"Kagome!?" said Inuyasha looking to where the arrow came from. The swirl of soul-collectors told Inuyasha that this was not Kagome, but Kikyo.

"Kikyo!?" they all gasped in surprise as the undead miko walked to them.

Kikyo stopped two feet from Inuyasha who looked at her confused as she looked at him with pain and sorrow filled eyes that as well had longing hidden with in the dark depths. "Where is she?"

It took a time for all of them to understand.

"Where's who?" asked Inuyasha sheathing his Tetsusiaga in a spark of yellow light.

"The girl Inuyasha, the girl called Kagome, my reincarnation, where is she?"

Inuyasha bowed his head hiding his eyes behind his silver bangs. "Naraku…took her…"

Kikyo seemed to relax ever so slightly that it might not have even been there at all. "So you carry the shards for her…and the flare of holy power in that clearing was her" the miko said in her soft mournful voice.

"What!?" they all yelled out in surprise.

"You know where Kagome is!?" asked Inuyasha as he grabbed his old love by the shoulders lightly feeling her tense under his touch, but she didn't turn away.

"Yes, some days from here" she answered.

Inuyasha took away his hands and bowed his head. "Kikyo can I talk to you in private" it wasn't a question more of a slight demand from an old friend, but Kikyo followed him into the nearby forest.

Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara stood stock still from shock of the sudden turn events.

"I can't believe that arrogant hanyou" screamed Sango. "How could he just turn his back on Kagome and walk off with Kikyo!"

Miroku nodded his head in agreement. "He may have his reasons but to walk away with her into the forest is a given that he intends something other then talk."

Shippo looked at the monk confused, but didn't anything because tears began to swell in his eyes. "If Kagome was here she would be running off in tears" sobbed Shippo. "Inuyasha, how could you do this to Kagome!!?"

xXx

"Kikyo…" trailed Inuyasha has he looked into his first love's eyes. "I need your help."

Kikyo was surprised that he asked her for her help, but she hid it well. Kikyo had expected as much; she nodded for Inuyasha to continue.

"You know where to find Kagome, and I need you to lead us there. Kagome has been cursed by Naraku and I don't know what's going to happen to her…" he trailed he's head hanging lower. "Kikyo…I can't let her die" he said as he looked up at her. _"I don't want another woman in my life to die" _he said to himself but didn't have the nerve to say it out loud.

It was those words that found their way into Kikyo's bitter heart. "I will help you Inuyasha, but once done with this I will fade back into shadow."

Inuyasha nodded and turned on his heel and left her to do what she needed to do to get ready and went back to his friends with a look of hope in his golden eyes. As he came from the forest he found his friends with worry expressions on their faces and as rigid as boards.

"What's wrong with you guys?"

"So Inuyasha what you talk to Kikyo about?" asked Sango snappy-like with a bit of ice with it.

"What's got you so pissy!?" he barked back.

"YOU!!" she yelled and turned her back to him still in her armor and Shippo did the same as he too glared at the hanyou.

Inuyasha stood there confused.

"What did you say to Kikyo?" asked Miroku calmly.

Inuyasha shook off the other two's odd annoying behavior and turned to the monk. "Not much."

Sango stiffened and glared daggers at him from over her shoulder.

"What is your problem!!?" yelled out Inuyasha as a vein in his temple pulsed.

"There is no time for this I'm afraid, we must depart" and the monk rouse with a shingle from his staff.

"We have to wait for Kikyo; she's sending out her soul-collectors to the clearing where Naraku may be hiding."

"You mean she's coming with us?" squeaked Shippo on top of Kirara's head.

"Yea, she's leading us, there's not a problem with that is there!?"

Shippo thrashed his little fists around frustrated. "Everything is wrong with that Inuyasha!! Does Kagome mean so little to you!!?"

"Shut up, runt" and the hanyou pushed the fox-kit of the youkai cat's head.

Kikyo came out of the forest then her soul-collectors swirling around her. And upon her back was a quiver of arrows and a bow in hand. Dressed in the traditional garb of a miko she was everything of the word except in her deep dark eyes you could see that she was no longer even remotely near what a miko should truly be.

"_Her heart has grown so bitter, and is no longer pure" _thought Sango as she watched the miko stop a few feet from them

None of them voiced their opinion with Kikyo so near and they knew she was the only link they had to where Naraku was hiding with Kagome in his grasped. They silence grew between the group and soon that silence was no longer so awkward anymore. Kagome's shinning pure presence was what truly held them together, with that presence and light gone it was replaced with empty shadows.

A/N: for all the Kikyo lovers out there I hope she was in character…(smiles awkwardly)…I really don't like Kikyo but I felt like I had to bring her into this story, but I just don't know what I'm going to do with her…maybe have her fall in love with Naraku…or maybe kill her off…or maybe Koga will come in and sweep her off her feet…(giggles at that)…that would be something very weird. Yea but I'll try to up date soon, my parents are getting on my case about being on the computer to much…(yells out her frustration)…well hope you like it.

Blaze

PS: I need more reviews ppl…I live off reviews…(does an awkward wave of goodbye)


	9. In An Ocean of Crimson

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form; that is Rumiko-san's privilege…(goes off balling her eyes out)…read on ppl, enjoy!!

Chapter 9-In an Ocean of Crimson

"Ahhhh" came a screaming through the castle. It came from with and from a young girl as she slept.

Kagome slept in her chamber in Naraku's castle. Her white knuckled hands clutched the red cloth in her hands as her back was arched in pain. Her mouth was open in a silent scream of pain as a pulsing sounded through the room like a loud deep war drum. Kagome thrashed around as the pain consumed her both body and mind, but not her strong stubborn spirit.

"AHHHHH" she screamed out again as her eyes flung open to revile cat-like eyes, and fangs slightly appeared as her nails grew to be claws. The faint appearance of three jagged deep indigo lines slowly cascading down her cheek bones; these all were signs that the full transformation was near.

With one final enormous pulse Kagome fell limply into unconsciousness with a sigh of exhaustion; her now still and relaxed finger's still grasping her hanyou's red haori to her chest.

xXx

"Mmm" thought Naraku as eh let his youki vanish back into himself from swirling around the young girl not fare from where his chambers were as he spread the curse of the mark. He had advanced the curse to where to the point where it would have taken seven days, she had done it in one night with her dying or her spirit breaking. "How interesting indeed…."

xXx

"Ehh" groaned Kagome as she work sore and tired. "Man, I've never had that much trouble sleeping before."

Kagome through back the blankets and grabbed the robe of the fire-rat and slipped in on, ignoring the silk kimono at the pass of her bed. She stood and walked the doors that lead to where the garden should have been, cracking it open to saw only a hoard of low level youkai there. Slamming it shut she cursed under her breath.

"There's too many for me to take care of with just a dagger" she whispered starring at the glistening blade of the well made dagger in her hand. "I need weapons" and she strode to the door to her chamber.

Sliding it slowly and quietly open she peered out to see no one coming and throwing out her senses found no youkai near by other then that of those in the garden. Kagome silently and quickly as possible moved through the mansion as she traced her steps back to the storage room full of weapons.

Kagome had seen a blue scaled youkai go in without a weapon and came back out with a large deadly spear in hand. The lizard hadn't noticed her that time but he smelled her no doubt her and the salty tears that were still on her cheeks that ran over the red marks that were on her cheeks from Naraku striking her.

Kagome placed a gentle hand on the slightly bruised face and felt a slight twinge of pain but that had been day since then and nearly all the pain and color was gone, but she still felt herself bending slightly to his power. _"I'll never give up!! I'll stay strong and show that damn Naraku just how stubborn I can be" _Kagome said in her head as she came to the weapons room.

Sliding open the door and wincing at the loud grinding sound of it made as she pushed it open. Then in the room the walls, tables, in racks and lying in discarded piles were hundreds of weapons of every size and shape.

Kagome crept in to the dreary dark room slide shut the door after she light a candle. She basic moves and knew quality and thanked Sango in her head for teaching her when she could, but Kagome hoped that knowledge would be enough.

"Here we are" she whispered seeing a bow and quiver of arrows that looked much like that of a miko's. Then turned toward the swords and she almost instantly found the perfect one. It looked to be much like Inuyasha's Tetsusiaga but the blade was in better condition, however the halt was worn and torn from many years of misuse, but felt right in her hand. "This should do just fine" she said smiling in the pale light of the candle.

"What would be just fine?" came a slithery voice from the entrance of the room.

Kagome grew stiff in shock. _"You baka!! I should have felt him coming!!"_ she screamed at herself in her head but spun around to see that same youkai she had seen a day ago as she assumed a defensive stance. Kagome looked at the beady green eyes of the lizard youkai as he leered at her from the doorway. Kagome glared and tightened her grip on her sword.

The lizard grinned gleefully. "So the little she-human wants to fight?" he said as the armored lizard ran his eyes up ant down Kagome's perfect form from the robe and the haori. "Very well" he said and unsheathed his sword from his side.

Kagome snarled at the disgusting youkai as he advanced and she retreated further into the room.

"Come now kitten, don't you wanna play" he mocked and for his large form he moved fare faster then Kagome thought he would as he charged her.

Kagome stayed calm as Sango had taught her even though she shock with nervousness and slight fear. So she waited for him to come into her range, as she ducked under his swing she knocked his legs out form under him and rolled away watching as the large lizard landed flat on his face.

"STUPID WENCH!!" screamed the lizard and leaping to his feet and swung his sword at Kagome who did a back flip to get out of the way of the deadly weapon as she landed her looked down at her hands.

"Sango never taught me that!"

"Die human!!" screamed her enemy as eh brought down his sword down on her.

"Ehh" groaned Kagome as she felt the weigh of the attack from the youkai that came down on her sword but she was surprised that she didn't fall down to her knees from the force.

The lizard sneered down at her as both sword shock with the effort to strike down the other. With all her might Kagome pushed back the blue lizard and leapt away talking down the screen door, but the lizard was quick to regain his footing. Kagome ran sword in hand and bow and arrow on her back as she ran to find a larger place to fight. Looking up she found the door to the courtyard in front of her. Leaping through the door with a flurry of red and white behind her she leapt again before the door ever hit the ground and she slide across the dry dead dirt.

"Wow…why am I leaping around like Inuyasha" she said out loud as she saw how fare she really had jumped; she had jumped about 20 feet or so. Then it hit her like a wave of nausea; youkai loomed above and around her. "Ah, shit" she said under her breath; she hardly ever swore but being in this place called for it.

"Hahaha" sounded out a slithery laughter form in front of her, and swinging her head forward in a flurry of ebony locks glared at the lizard.

Kagome swung her blade in front of her in a horizontal level so in the reflection of her blade she could see behind her; Sango had told her that when or if she had to fight a group of youkai.

"A human girl can never hope to survive an attack from all of us" came his hysterical laughter, but he's laugh was cut short as Kagome sprang at him with speed she didn't know she had and pierced her sword through where the neck and shoulder met.

Kagome withdrew her blade swiftly and effortlessly glaring at the youkai before her as a spray of ruby red fell down on her. "I hate things that never learn to shut up and know what's coming to them!!"

The hoard of youkai a little shocked that such a small human girl could take out their captain so easily. Seeing the girl turn and glared around her and her hand tightened on her hand. The burning flames of the will to fight and shed blood raced through her veins taking Kagome over.

"What are you waiting for!? Come at me!!"

They didn't need to be asked twice but dived at the girl who should no fear at all. She placed her sword in its sheath at her side and laid her hand just above the halt. As they came into rang Kagome let out a battle cry of rage and hate.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!"

xXx

Naraku sat in his chamber when the near by sound of blades clashing reached his ears. He paid little attention to it until the scent of the miko met him and found that surrounding her scent was the scent of the mark taking over her body to fight a foe she would normally not face; he smirked intrigued.

"Kagura, what's going on?"

Kagura stepped from the shadows silently. "The miko girl is fighting the hoard of youkai in the courtyard."

"Mmm, is that so; this should prove to be a source of amusement" and he slowly rouse and fallowed the sound of growls and the scent of the miko; Kagura followed and Kanna soon appeared as well.

xXx

"AHHHHHHH!!!" screamed out Kagome as her eyes glowed red and the three jagged indigo lines fell across her cheek bones. Silver swam down her hair with streaks of ebony black in it and a crescent moon with it's points pointed upward appeared on her forehead was the color of blood. Claws grew on her hands that held her sword as she flung her sword from its sheath as a aura of blue power shimmered like a waver of air was flying at the group of youkai killing near a dozen.

"Ahhhhh" screamed out eth youkai as they became nothing in the powerful wave of shimmering blue.

The other youkai saw this but still charged at the girl that gave off a greater dark aura then their master.

Kagome leapt around to keep moving as she pierced, slashed, kicked, and pushed all the youkai that cam for her. Seeing the swarm of things diving at her form above, Kagome flexed and cracked her knuckles like Inuyasha had done so often Kagome sliced the group of monsters into nothing but a shower of crimson that came down on her.

"What's happening to me" she asked herself as she took in the dripping blood that fell of the claws that were now retreated back into her normal nails. Kagome never noticed the last youkai behind her till it was too late. "Ahhh" she screamed out as pain shot up her arm and shoulder. Looking down Kagome found the tip of a sword piercing her shoulder washed in her blood.

"Haha" laughed the youkai as he ripped out the blade with a little twist.

"Ahhh" Kagome yelled out and leapt away as eh sliced off the youkai's head off; blood rained down on her to splatter across her face to only add to the blood that she was already drenched in.

Looking around Kagome finally took in what she had truly done. "Oh my god" she gasped seeing the carnage around her and on her. It dripped form the edge of the castle's mansion, dripped from her hand and sword, her feet were covered in it and she stood among it youkai body parts and all that could no longer be recognized.

"Inuyasha…" she trailed out loud as she sunk to the ground in a puddle of blood. "Inuyasha, what would you think if you saw me now?" And she could just see it now in her head. Inuyasha standing there a look of shock and disgust on his face as eh turned away from her and walked into shadows. "Oh, Inuyasha forgive me" she pleaded out loud.

A clapping suddenly rang out echoing off the walls hollowly. Kagome tensed and brought up her sword for incase of a sudden attack was unprepared for the searing pain that ran through her shoulder and arm that nearly made her loose her grip on her sword. Naraku sat on the steps to the front of the mansion draped in his baboon clock clapping with an evil smirk on his face; Kagome only glared at the hanyou with fire in her eyes. Kagura and Kanna stood at his sides no interested at all.

"Very interesting...Kagome" he said trailing over her name.

Kagome was surprised that he used her name for the fist time since he had kidnapped her and brought her here. She stood slowly as she heard the dripping of blood that landed in the crimson puddle in which she stood. "What have you done to me!!!?" she screamed furious.

Naraku just chuckled and it was nearly driving Kagome off the edge and he knew it, he just sat there on the steps to his castle. "I have done nothing to you as of yet to have you go wild and slaughter all my minions."

"LIAR!!!" she screamed.

Naraku narrowed his eyes at the girl that was flaming with rage, hate and frustration. She may have been changing but she was still too defiant. _"I will have to break her sooner then expected" _Naraku thought then turned his bloody eyes to Kagura. "Fight her".

"Ehh" gapped Kagome in shock stepping back.

Naraku turned to her. "I'm interested in what you can do, so Kagura will fight you".

"This will be my pleasure" said Kagura as she held her fan in font of her face a sly look in he eyes.

Kagome stiffened as she watched the youkai of the wind step down from the steps to face her. _"Inuyasha has yet to kill her the many times we have fought her, what makes me any different?"_ she thought as Kagura stopped once she was facing her after she was done making the lop around her to her side.

"You won't even be able to put a scratch on me" she said laughing. "Dance of Blades."

Kagome was ready for them; blocking some and rehashing others. Then swung her blade bring forth her attack of waving air of shimmering blue light.

"What!?" growled Kagura shocked to see her attack block and returned to her with the mix of the miko's attack; jumping away Kagura wasn't fast enough to get completely out of the way.

"Ha" chuckled Kagome as her attack sliced through Kagura's shoulder and seeing the grimace of pain pass across her face; while Kagura was in mid air and unprepared Kagome leapt at her.

Then youkai of the wind swung her fan at the miko that had the mark's power flowing through her like the very blood that was in her veins and Kagome's blade met nothing but wind. Jumping back to the ground they faced each other ten feet apart glaring at each other. Kagura brought up her fan and Kagome brought up her hand after sheathing her sword as claws grew and she cracked her knuckles then smashed her claws into her palm in a splash of crimson.

"Dance of Blades!!"

"Blades of Blood!!"

Their attacks met and clashed together while some passing their guard to slice into their skin but both kept their ground, but it was the wind sorceress that was more severely wounded.

"Gaaa" gasped Kagura as she went to her knee. "Pathetic human" she snapped.

Kagome narrowed her eyes. "I'm not the one on the ground."

Kagura snarled and rouse running at Kagome with as much speed and she could muster and Kagome matched her running at her in full speed. They came together with a clash of blade against demon fan and slide to a stop once they had past each other in a cloud of dirt and splash of blood. But Kagura's fan had been flung from her hand and in mid air it split in half and she fell to her knees as Kagome let her sword fall to her side in her right hand.

"_Mmm" _thought Naraku; he was very interested in the miko's quick transformation, but disappointed in Kagura.

"You wench" barked Kagura as she spun on Kagome; Kagome said nothing as she looked over her shoulder with such a deadly calm that would have made the ice prince Sesshomaru proud as she sheathed her sword.

"Kagura" said Naraku; both women looked at him with interest but the killer gleam in Kagome's eyes was fading as the will to fight and fight for her life was diminished. "You are of no more use to me, now go."

"What!?" cried Kagura confused and shocked.

"You were easily beaten by this half transformed human girl. Run Kagura and I may find a use for you yet, or perhaps I will kill you now…the choice is yours?" smirked the evil hanyou.

Kagura faltered unsure of what she should do, but pulling herself together she grabbed the two halves of her demon fan and taking a feather from her hair flew away on it in a gust of wind.

Kagome who was left behind watched the wind witch leave confused but turned her attention to the still smirking hanyou; Kagome snarled at him but he still looked like he either didn't notice or did not care.

Naraku stood eyeing Kagome with his crimson cold gaze. "Clean up. The scent of your blood is annoying."

Kagome snarled and formed her hands into fists with rage. "If you don't like it hold your breath, it's not my problem!"

Naraku narrowed his eyes over his shoulder as he had turned away from the troublesome girl, but was stopped by her words. "Your mouth grows just as tiresome at that half-breed's of yours" he growled over his shoulder.

Kagome huffed amused for the first time that she had been here. "At least I learned something from him other then out to fight" she snapped making a mental note to thank Inuyasha for being so sarcastic that she had no choice but to peek up something from his cursing mouth.

Kagome watched as the hanyou once again narrowed his eyes but this time it was in concentration and Kagome felt the flare of his youki that flew toward her on an enormous wave, then the mind splitting pain hit her like a bullet-train.

"AHHH" she yelled trying to snuff out her cry of pain as she was brought to her knees clutching the blood soaked ground. As she kneeled there trying to hold back her screams of pain she saw the hem of the kimono that Naraku wore came into her vision; the lighter cobalt cloth and the white cream haori he wore with cranes on it made her sick. But finding the strength from somewhere she looked up at those deadly frozen blood colored eyes glaring at him like she was wishing him to catch fire which she very well wished for.

His eyes narrowed again ever so slightly and the pain washed over her in terrifying waves as she threw back her head flashing her sapphire eyes to the miasma filled sky with a scream falling silent on her lips as Kagome fell at the her mortal enemy's feet as she fell into unconscious oblivion.

A/N: Damn was this ever a long chapter…9 PAGERS LONG!!! That's a long chapter if you ask me but I bet there's longer so I shouldn't complain but whatever. Some of you may saw Kagome's way out of character, but to those it may seem unclear too…ITS THE FUCKING MARK!!! Ok I feel better now…(does a anime giggle and smile)…remember to review.

Blaze


	10. Two Faced

A/N: I NEED MORE REVIEWS!!! I LIVE OFF THEM!!!! SO PLEEEEEASEEEE REVIEW FOR ME!!! And I wish to thank those who do review, THANK KAMI THAT I HAVE THOSE PEOPLE! Even if they are only a couple….thx ye'all…;P

Chapter 10-Two Faced

"Ehh" groaned Kagome as she slowly opened her tired cobalt eyes. "Ahh" she gasped sitting suddenly up wide eyed.

All around her was the purple-black darkness of clouds of miasma. She lay on the ground that wasn't there and was alone in a place she knew did not have a happy ending.

"Hahaha" an evil laugh split through the darkness and echoed off the suffocating clouds of poison, but it wasn't Naraku's laugh. Kagome knew this laughter but she could not place it for the life of her; it came from a young woman that Kagome knew for sure.

"Hello?" called out Kagome looking around but found nothing.

"Hahaha" and the laughter rang out again chilling her to the bone.

Kagome leapt her feet a snarl on her face. "Who's out there!?"

All was silent, lonely and eerily dark, then a warm sinister breath blew across Kagome's neck and she grew rigid in shock and fear of the unknown.

A chuckle rang out in her ear. "Only you out here" whispered a growly yet feminine voice behind Kagome".

Kagome spun away and saw what…who had spoken. "No" she whispered Kagome as she backed up on weak legs from the figure before her.

The figure laughed again an evil grin on her face as she stepped from the shadows. "Oh yes Kagome" and she laughed again. Kagome knew that laughter now. She knew it in pain, she knew it in joy, she knew it in grief…she knew it in love…this laughter…was her own.

There standing in a thigh length black kimono with crimson swirls running through it and white tap wrapped around her feet and legs up to her knees leaving her toes bear to the ground and the same was with the arms even though covered by the kimono sleeves. On her head matching her black and silver streaked hair were black and silver dog ears and a tail came from beneath the ebony kimono that like the hair and ears were black and silver that swayed back and forth calmly but still with a predatory sway to its movements. Her eyes were cat-like with slightly dark purple eyes with flicks of indigo and silver in them. Her dark crimson eye shadow matched the jagged triplet of lines cascading down her cheek bones and the crescent moon that lay on its side with the points up to the sky. Here standing before Kagome with a killing gleam in her cat-like eyes was the youkai side of Kagome.

"NO!!!" screamed out Kagome and turned and ran with Inuyasha's haori flying behind her.

Kagome's youkai self chuckled and it echoed off the clouds of poisonous vapor and in her head. "You can't run or hide from me Kagome, for I am you once the curse takes true hold of you!"

"No!! I don't want become a youkai!!" she screamed as she still ran.

"You have no say in the matter" barked back the youkai and appeared in front of Kagome who came to a sliding stop, two feet from the figure that was her and yet not her. "As long as you bare his mark you can not escape him or me!!"

"Then I'll fight you!"

The evil youkai Kagome chuckled throwing her head back her ebony and silver hair swaying with sinister grace. "How?"

Kagome stuttered but she glared holding strong. "I don't know, but that won't stop me from trying!!!"

The youkai dramatically stopped laughing and snarled. "I am that very mark you bare, you fight me you fight the mark, you fight the mark you fight Naraku and Kaguya combined!!!"

Kagome gave her own laugh and was surprised that it held a evil sarcasm to it and the youkai before her looked confused. "Do you think I care!? For being my youkai side you don't know me very well."

"Silence human! You will become servant to our master!!"

"I won't become anyone's servant!! I'D RATHER DIE!!!!"

The youkai Kagome snickered evilly flashing her ebony colored claws before her face. "We will not kill you" she whispered deathly soft. "We will break you."

Kagome snarled and charged the youkai with her own claws. "I will not break! I will not bend! I will stay true to my heart!! LIKE HOW INUYASHA ALWAYS ENCOURAGES ME TO BE!!!!" roared Kagome in her fury and sliced her claws through the youkai's chest from right shoulder to left hip in a spray of blood.

The youkai only laughed. "I expected you to bring up that half-breed, but even with him in your heart, you can't kill me, not here, not ever." Then the youkai leapt at Kagome and stopped two inches from her face. "I am you, as you are me; we are one with two different faces weather you like it or not." And with slightest touch from the youkai, Kagome felt like her back was on fire.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Kagome screamed out in pain as the youkai fell into her making her back pulse loudly only causing more pain. It seemed to take an eternity for Kagome's youkai self to fall into herself, but once she did Kagome collapsed to the ground exhausted.

Kagome took giant gulps of air and soon the pain slowly subsided and she groaned as she raised herself to kneel on her knees. Looking up into the purple-black clouds of miasma, Kagome let her tears of loneliness finally fully fall in sob that racked her body. _"I feel that beast inside waiting for any opportunity to come out" _thought Kagome as she tears still fell.

"Inuyasha" she whispered in a pleading voice of a whisper as she threw her face into her hands. "Inuyasha, what should I do?"

And Kagome fell over to exhausted to even sob but her tears still fell endlessly and there on half of her face were the markings of the youkai trapped deep within.

And on the soft wind that wasn't there she heard it before the darkness coming to her consumed her. Inuyasha's voice came flowing softly to her like on the breeze that swirled in his forest with warm and comfort and it protecting embrace saying her name softly in grief, hope, affection, and determination.

"Kagome."

And Kagome fell into unconscious oblivion with a sweet innocent smile on her face.

A/N: Yea, nother chappie done!!! This is a bit shorter then the rest of them but it gets straight to the point so who really cares…;P I hope you liked this chapter I thought it was kinda cool and I kinda want to draw Kagome's youkai side it be kinda cool don't you think? But u all need to remember one thing…..YOU NEED TO REVIEW OR I WON'T UPDATE ANYMORE!!! AND I SWARE I WILL TOO!!! (smiles but the a sweat drop falls thinking that she won't be able to finish her story, then bursts into tears)…pls read and review it ain't gonna kill yea! And I except creative criticism so slight flames are allowed.

Inuyasha and Kagome 4ever….;P

Blaze in the Rain


	11. Loyal Promises

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha in any shape or form…sadly…that's Rumiko-san's privilege…..I'm so jealous!!!

A/N: So you know in the future there will be Kikyo bashing from me and the characters…I HATE KIKYO!!; …pls don't kill me…but if I said I hated Lord Fluffy I give you permission to shoot me, but I don' t hate him I love him so its all good….here's chapter 11 Loyal Promises!

Chapter 11- Loyal Promises

Inuyasha watched from the sidelines unable to do anything as he watched the youkai side of his Kagome and the human Kagome fight and yell at each other. _"So that's what it looks like when we fight"_ he said smirking in thought. _"I never thought it looked that bad."_

He was drawn from his thoughts by the sound of Kagome's riled voice coming to his silver dog ears. "I will stay true to my heart! LIKE HOW INUYASHA ALWAYS ENCOURAGES ME TO BE!!!!"

Those words strung a cord in his heart and he couldn't help but smile one of he's rare smiles. He knew Kagome wouldn't give up without a fight; that was Kagome's fighting spirit. Inuyasha watched as the youkai Kagome fell into human Kagome making her scream in pain that stung his ears. Seeing her finally fall to the ground this hit Inuyasha heart hard, but no matter how hard he wanted to help her he knew that he couldn't.

"Kagome" he said in comfort, hope, approval and affection. Inuyasha saw the smile on her face that was half youkai and half human; it made him frown. He saw the smile on her face was still there as he smelled that she was plummeting into unconscious oblivion.

--End Dream—

"Kagome" he whispered so soft he barely heard it himself as he opened his amber eyes to met the dawning sun. _"I miss the smell of sakura blossoms in the forest and the faint smell_ _sun baked plum and wild flowers" _he thought as he watched the sunrise thinking all the times Kagome's scent would slightly change due to her mood; he had always like the scent when she was angry. _"She smelled like Crimson Fire Dragons." _(I just made up the flower; it's a red flower and the blossom bursts into flames when it begins to wilt/die).

The scent of rainy mists on a mountain met his sensitive nose and Inuyasha looked down to see the mournful face of Kikyou starring up at him from the tree he was perched in. Last time he was in this very tree he wasn't alone; Kagome was in his lap lining against his chest in her sleep covered by his red haori and his protective arms draped around her to keep her from falling. But now he was alone starring down at the woman Kagome was reincarnated after, the first woman he ever loved.

"Inuyasha, follow me" and she turned on her heel and left.

Inuyasha leapt from the branch of the tree to fallow Kikyou. He looked down at the sleeping monk and youkai-slayer. Turning back to the vanishing form of Kikyou once he saw that all the others were asleep and silently followed her.

It had been a rough couple of days. They had traveled west to North West. Inuyasha was a little nervous knowing the lands of the west were the ones that he's brother ruled over but they had yet to reach the boundaries, but on the way they met hoards of youkai that were either pawns of Naraku or just stupid ones after the Shikon no Tama. They were all low level youkai so they weren't hard to take care of other then their numbers.

--2 Days ago—

"Damnit!! Where the hell are they all coming from!?" barked Inuyasha as he let his Wind Scar fly in a flash of raging yellow light.

"It doesn't matter as long as they don't get what they came after" answered Miroku as he smashed a youkai's head in with his staff then unleashed his Wind-Tunnel.

Shippo stood in front of a low level youkai. "This is going to take forever" and the young fox kit burned the youkai to ashes.

"Hirikotsu!!" screamed Sango in her armor and swung her giant weapon taking out dozens of youkai.

"Damnit" growled Inuyasha as he swung his giant fang around slicing a youkai at every turn, but soon the hoard of youkai started to thin. Inuyasha saw Kikyou releasing a scared arrow killing a wave of youkai scum, but behind her the silver haired inu-hanyou saw a youkai raising his sword to strike down the miko and started running to her side. "Kikyou!!!"

Kikyou turned to face Inuyasha just as a shadow fell across her and she swiftly turned to see a youkai looming above her with sword drawn and ready to kill. Kikyou remained call and narrowed her eyes starring down death.

"Kikyou!" and Inuyasha grabbed her around the waist and leapt away while loping off the youkai's head at the same time. He landed in a crouch stilling holding Kikyou around the waist snarling at the collapsing body of the youkai.

"Inuyasha!? You alright?" asked Sango as she walked up to them weapon swung over her shoulder.

Inuyasha took away his hand and rouse crossing his arms over his chest. "Keh! Like those weaklings could put a scratch on me." And looking at the still kneeling miko by his side he looked down at her; a look of concentration on her face. "Kikyou, you ok?"

Kikyou only nodded as she rouse gracefully bow in hand and arrows on her back. She looked around trying to sense any stray youkai and found none. "We must hurry, time is against us."

--End Flashback—

When he heard Kikyou say that he made him nervous and uneasy. _"Is Kagome really running out of time?" _he asked himself again for the umpteenth time and remembering the dream where he saw half of Kagome' s face that of a youkai he got his answer.

Kikyou stopped in the middle of a clearing of knee high grass. Inuyasha stopped a few feet from her. The clearing was much like the one he would have met Kikyou with the Shikon no Tama to become human if things hadn't turned out so wrong, but in this clearing Inuyasha felt lonely even with Kikyou there, he didn't know why.

"Inuyasha?" asked Kikyou her back to him standing still.

"Yea?" he answered standing still as the wind blew his silver hair about as it shimmered in the sun.

"What are your feelings?"

Inuyasha was confused crossing his arms over his chest and didn't have a clue where this was going. "Feelings for what?"

"Not what Inuyasha, but whom."

Inuyasha stiffened but said nothing and remained still for a time. "You mean Kagome, don't you?"

Kikyou didn't respond but just looked over her shoulder at him with her dark black eyes and nodded her agreement.

Inuyasha bowed his head and let his arms fall to his side as he starred at the swaying grasses before him. "I'm…not really sure……" he trailed in thought. "All I know is that Kagome needs me, and I won't let her down; I won't leave her to Naraku's evil games, it would kill her."

Kikyou nodded again her back still to the hanyou. Inuyasha smelled her sorrow and wanted to comfort her. Taking a cautious step forward Inuyasha embraced the undead miko in a warm, comforting, friendly embrace. _"I always wanted to protect Kikyou, but is that it?" _Inuyasha felt for her, but how he felt for her was confusing. He remembered being with Kikyou and that they hardly ever laughed. He never found enjoyment in arguing with her, like he did with Kagome. Kagome had healed his heart and showed him how to trust, care and live again. Kagome shown him more of the world in a new light that he never saw before. Kagome's smile was his day now, her tears his night. _"But what are my feelings for Kagome?" _

Inuyasha stroked Kikyou's long and flowing jet black locks. "I'll protect you both, you and Kagome" he whispered in her ears.

Kikyou said and did nothing just sunk further into his chest taking the pleasure of being so close to him. Then turning to face him she looked up into his amber eyes. "There's a pair of Jewel Shards coming this way, very fast."

Inuyasha lifted his head sniffing the air catching nothing but a hint before the source came flying into the clearing. A cyclone was swirling around coming right at them. Inuyasha snarled at the sight and saw from the corner of his golden eye seeing Kikyou reach for an arrow in her quiver on her shoulder. The inu-hanyou looked back to the on coming cyclone.

Leaping from the cyclone was a youkai dressed in brown furs, brown hair, blue eyes and armor across his chest. A tail trailed behind the male youkai sway slightly while a brown fur headband kept back the hair that was up in a ponytail.

Kouga stood there glaring legs spread and hands on his hips. "What are you doing here mutt face!!?"

Inuyasha didn't have the chance to answer back due to the arrow that whizzed past him right at Kouga's chest, but Kouga's quick reflexes saved his life as the arrow hit the ground leaving a small crater.

Kouga landed a few feet away a look of hurt and surprise on his face. "Kagome, what's wrong with…" then the wolf leader took in the miko out-fit that Kagome never wore, and the paler skin, brown-black eyes, the look on her face and the arrow in her hands. "You're not Kagome!" then Kouga turned to glare and growl at Inuyasha who returned the growls and glare. "Where's my Kagome, dog-breath!!?"

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched at the "my" part of the question, but ignored it and looked at Kikyou who stood her ground arrow knocked and drawn ready to fly at any moment. "Wolf-boy, you just had the unfortunate privilege of meeting Kikyou."

"Kikyou!?" asked the wolf shocked standing from hid defensive stance. "The woman Kagome is reincarnated after, Kikyou?"

"Keh!" huffed Inuyasha. "Are all wolves as thick as you!? Course it is, who else, you flea-bitten wolf!"

Kouga glared and sniffed the air catching the scent of someone dead; it came from the miko. "But she's dead…smells dead for sure" and Kouga wrinkled his nose at Kikyou who lowered her bow with a stone face. "So if you have your dead girl, I can finally get Kagome away from you, bout damn time too. Don't know why she wants to stay with the likes of you." But then looked at Inuyasha a look of mischief in his eyes "Course wouldn't embracing the clay-pot here be considered cheating with your relationship with my Kagome?"

Inuyasha growled low and went into a fighting stance glaring daggers at the wolf leader. "If anyone's cheating here it's you! "_IF_ Kagome was yours wouldn't you be cheating with Ayame?" smirked the dog-eared hanyou.

Kouga went from pale shock to red rage. "Shut it dog-breath! I'll make you pay for thinking I would cheat on Kagome!! I'll defend her honor!!"

Inuyasha grinned crossing his ands over his chest. "Course you're the one that Kagome needs to be defended from, but bring it wolf pup! I'll take whatever you through at me!!" Inuyasha went into a fighting stance with the thrill of coming battle running through his veins. _"Kagome's not here to stop up this time, this mangy wolf is mine!"_ thought Inuyasha eyeing the wolf.

Kouga grinned. "My pleasure" he growled and sprang at Inuyasha.

They leapt around the clearing attacking each other with punches, kicks, and claws. They slashed, dodged, jumped, guarded and spun evading attacks from the opponent.

Kikyou had come to stand at the edge of the border line between the clearing and the forest on the other side where Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Shippo had long since been there before the fight or even Kouga had shown up. The others would chance glances at Kikyou who stood still as stone with a look of emotionless stone face but once in a while she would narrow her eyes but nothing more came from her; her breath wasn't even heard even if she didn't need it.

Sango let out a sound of frustration. "I can't believe him" barked Sango glaring daggers at the back of the silver crowned hanyou. "I can't believe after all he's been through with Kagome he still has the nerve to go back to that clay-pot every time he gets a whiff of her!"

"I agree with you completely my dear Sango" answered Miroku shacking his head as he watched Kouga and Inuyasha battle it out.

"I hate him" yelled Shippo from atop the fire-cat's fully transformed head.

They watched on hoping Inuyasha would get at least a little injured, it was what he rightfully deserved.

"IRON-REVER-SOUL-STEALER!!" screamed Inuyasha slashing at Kouga and the attack hit his leg. Kouga reacted quickly and slashed at the hanyou hitting his shoulder where blood blossomed to life and showed brightly against the white haori undershirt. They dove at each other over and over again as growls filled the air of the clearing fallowed by most foul curses with snarls on both faces of the battle pair. Now both youkai and hanyou were becoming fatigued and suffered mostly small cuts and bruises. Inuyasha had planted a punch against Kouga's right jaw and watched him hit the ground in a cloud of dust and was about to plant another one when Miroku stepped in front of him.

"Oi, monk! What gives!?" barked Inuyasha. "I've been waiting for the chance to kill that flea-bag! I'm not stopping now!!"

Miroku gave the hanyou a very angry and disappointed glare. "I think you have better things to do other then fight."

"Feh! Like what other things do I have to do then finally getting to kick that sorry excuse of a wolf youkai!!?"

Miroku looked at the inu-hanyou with shock and anger. _"He was so caught up in the fight so much that he forgot the reason him and Kouga are really fighting isn't even here!" _Miroku sighed, then cleared his throat all waited for his answer. "Like perhaps finding Kagome?"

Inuyasha's face went pale then he bowed his head trying to hide his shame and grief at himself. _"How could I ever forget Kagome" _he thought and his train of thought was disturbed once again by the wolf youkai's raging voice.

"Where in the hell is Kagome!!?" No one answered to nervous to say anything unsure of Kouga's reaction to the news. Kouga glared at the depressed hanyou and grabbed the front of the creamy white haori and glared down at the hanyou who wasn't phased at all only glared back. "Where is she?" he growled low and strong; Inuyasha could feel the vibrations in his own chest.

Inuyasha stiffened but did not shack off the annoying wolf youkai. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes in the thought of how it happened and blinked away the look on Kagome's face as she tried to reach out to him. "Naraku has her."

Kouga paled and his grip on Inuyasha's haori grew slack and Inuyasha backed away as the wolf fell to his knees in shock and grief. "Kagome…" he whispered trailing her name; savoring it. Then the look of shock was replaced by furious rage and he leapt to his feet causing all to step back except the inu-hanyou. "You were supposed to protect her!!! CAN'T YOU EVEN DO THAT YOU WORTHLESS HALF-DOG!!!!!?"

Inuyasha growled deeply at the insult. "It's not like I handed her over on a silver platter to the bastard!!! I WAS FIGHTING WHEN SHE WAS ATTACKED!!!"

Kouga huffed crossing his arms over his chest annoyed. "Ha, you're so worthless. Not only is my woman in danger, but along with the Shikon no Tama."

"Feh!" huffed Inuyasha and reached into his haori. "He may have Kagome, but he doesn't have the Jewel; he only got half of what he wanted." And from in Inuyasha's haori he held in his hand the Shikon no Tama but it shinned with a slight eerie light not the light of its pure form.

Kouga paled in shock then went to snatch it but Inuyasha had been ready for such a move and held it out of his sudden reach then placed it back again in his haori against his chest from the string that was around it.

Inuyasha growled at the youkai wolf. "I'm protecting it for Kagome, so I'm sure ain't as hell giving it to the likes of you wolf pup."

Kouga snarled but stood back with his arms crossed over his chest. Much like an Inuyasha posture.

Shippo saw this and snickered. "It's amazing how much they're alike."

Miroku and Sango laughed at that and agreed; Kirara just gave a cheerful purr from deep with in her chest.

"Go home Kouga" barked Inuyasha as walked away. "I'll find Kagome and kill Naraku for what he's done."

Kouga laughed at that. "Like I'm gonna leave you to save Kagome when you can't even protect her!!"

Inuyasha came to a dead stop and slowly turned to face the pestering wolf but silver bangs blocked the few of his face. Only the clenched jaw and the clenched shacking fists were signs that told them of his destructive anger. He's aura flare once or twice causing all to look on shocked.

Shippo gave a sound of nervousness and shock hard with fear as he watched his hanyou friend. "Kouga shouldn't of said that" he whispered.

"Is there a problem" asked Kikyou that was the first time she directly had spoken to any of them.

Sango turned to the older miko and her gaze was returned by cold dark eyes in a stone face. _"There's no Kagome in that face; what's Inuyasha's problem?" _Sango looked back to the hanyou seeing that he was still battling the animal within. "When ever Inuyasha's life become in danger or when he becomes furious beyond comprehension his youkai blood will take over and he'll become nothing but a killing perfectionist." Sango shivered as she remembered how Inuyasha's blood took him over and he slaughtered a band of thieves and cutthroats. "Any nearby village will become nothing more then a bloody smear on the earth."

The comment didn't even phase the miko and she looked back at the wolf and inu-hanyou.

Inuyasha growled low and deep making the hair on the back of Kouga's neck rise in warning. Inuyasha stepped slowly forward head still bowed and once directly in front of him Inuyasha looked up. There slowly cascading gracefully down the sides of his face were the jagged violet markings of his youkai side, but he's eyes remained their dazzling golden shine.

"Never think Kouga, that I won't protect Kagome with my life. She's counting on me to save her, and I will. No one and nothing could ever stop me from that. I'll keep my promise to always protect her!"

Sango and Miroku sucked in air at the sound of those words. He was doing everything in his power to save the woman he loved even if he hadn't admitted it yet. _"Must be nice to have someone that would do anything to protect you from everything" _the youkai-slayer said to herself.

Kouga hadn't expected such a dedication of loyalty and promise coming from the mutt face's mouth. _"So he won't give up till he finds Kagome…" _thought Kouga and in his head he grinned. The wolf leader walked around the hanyou and stood in front of the monk and youkai-exterminator. "Looks like you could use some help" he said smiling with pride.

"WHAT!!!!?" screamed out Inuyasha and did an anime fall down.

A/N: Yea, its Kouga sweet…hope he was in character for those who just adore him, I'm personally not one of them. I hope u enjoyed this chapter its took forever to type…I'm pooped (cracks her knuckles cause Blaze's hands hurt) Remember to review ppl I can always use more!


	12. Stay Safe My Hanyou

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co. what so ever…(sighs)…I wish I owned Inuyasha…how can anyone not like those cute little dog ears XD! Ok done with my rambling on with the chappie!!

Chapter 12-Stay Safe……My Hanyou

Kagome didn't know where she was and neither did she care; she was warm, comfortable, and tired. She hated to move but knew she would have to sooner or later. Slowly cracking open her ebony lashes Kagome came to see a mist around her much like that of a hot spring and opening her sapphire gaze further she found that she was in a hot spring, Naraku's hot spring. Kagome had long since grown sick of the dark purples and blacks that seemed to be everywhere she longed for color and joy, but knew she wasn't going to get any, any time soon.

She groaned as she sat herself up from the flat rock she was lining against. Looking suddenly down at herself Kagome found she was naked and clapped her hands around herself and sunk into the water up to her neck. Looking cautiously around the bath house Kagome found no cold, mocking crimson eyes starring down at her with a possessive grin.

"Ahh" she sighed as she relaxed a little as much one could in a situation like she was in. Remembering that battle she was in Kagome looked her self over to find only slight scars as the remains of the battle but knew that too would soon vanish entirely. "The mark is making my body act like that of a youkai" Kagome whispered so softly she could barely hear herself as she turned to look at her back in the water and saw that the mark was growing slightly and the colors were more vibrant. But a sudden flash of fire-rat red met the corner of her eye and Kagome whipped around with a look of hope on joy on her face but what met her gaze wasn't the warm, sunshine bright golden gaze of her hanyou but just the tattered and torn remains of the haori she had worn in battle.

The miko wadded through the water to the haori and touched the fabric with a delicate hand and her heart broke open and bled endlessly. As she held it close as she stood in the middle of the spring the voice of Inuyasha rang out in her head.

"Never think Kouga that I won't protect Kagome with my life. She's counting on me to save her, and I will. No one could ever stop me from that! I'll always keep my promise to protect her!!!"

His ruff yet comforting voice faded as Kagome began to sob her shoulders shacking with the power of her weeping. She sank into the pool the blood from the haori bled into the water turning it a crimson shade. Kagome let all else go and let her self sink to the bottom to hide from everything yet even when hidden she still wished to die and leave this nightmare behind as if it was only that, a nightmare.

Washing the blood from the soft cloth that lay between her pale hands as water flowed around her. Beneath the surface she pulled on the haori; her lungs screamed for air. _"How easily I could just end it here…" _Kagome thought as she shoved herself off the bottom of the spring with her youkai strength and landed in front of the door still dripping wet, her ebony coal hair and haori clinging to her like a second skin. She kneeled there for a time and the dripping spring water hiding her tears.

"Inuyasha, I miss you" she whispered.

"Hahaha" rang out a unwelcomed laughter bouncing off the wall of the bath house.

Kagome snarled tightening the fire-rat haori around her. _"That bastard is going to die!!!" _she screamed in her head furious at the invasion of her privacy to such a level. Calling up her miko powers Kagome found little if nothing of her miko powers left. "Wha!!?" she gasped eyes wide with shock.

A sudden swarm of miasma appeared before her and in front of the door that led to her chambers and as it grew and condensed Kagome sensed the presence of the one she did not what to see. There standing before her was Naraku with a grin of amusement and possessiveness on his face. His eyes trailed over Kagome's wet form dripping water beneath the red haori and clung to her like a second skin.

Kagome felt her stomach churn as she watched the evil hanyou's eyes trail over her; she tightened the haori around her tighter and in return received nothing more then an amused chuckle.

"What do you want Naraku!?" she barked sick of his presence, sick of his scent that was strong enough for her to pick up, sick of this place, sick of not being able to see Inuyasha, sick of this curse and sick of knowing she had no where to go. _"This is becoming nothing but a living nightmare!!" _snapped Kagome to herself.

Naraku's chuckle rang out again to the point where Kagome clapped her hands over her ears; that laughter was driving her slowly insane. The laughter grew louder and Kagome felt like it was going to split her head in half when she started awake her eyes wide and splashing the water with her quick movements.

Kagome looked down at her hands in desperation then swept back her hair and her pale hand came back blood dripping red. "Not a dream, just a living nightmare" Kagome whispered flitting beneath the surface of the water as it turned crimson from the blood in her hair. Coming back up for air she grabbed the ripped and torn haori in hand and fled beneath the surface once again.

She washed the dirt, blood and guts from the red soiled haori, but it wasn't anything she couldn't fix. As she placed the clothing on beneath the flowing now crimson water her lungs screamed for air. Placing her feet against the bottom of the spring Kagome pushed off and broke through the surface with a loud gasp flinging her curtain of ebony hair back. Climbing from the spring Kagome's mind went back to the words she heard Inuyasha say in her dream.

"Never think Kouga, that I won't protect Kagome with my life. She's counting on me to save her, and I will. No one could ever stop me from that! I'll always keep my promise to protect her!!!"

Warmth flowed over Kagome in a comforting wave at those words rang out in her head. Not know if they were true or not choice to believe in them as she believed in Inuyasha giving herself hope she so desperately craved and needed. Not knowing how long she had stood there or had just been there in the dark glooming bath house all she knew was that her hair was dry as well as Inuyasha's fire-rat haori. Looking to the bundle of silk on a piece of cloth that lay near the edge of the spring Kagome ignored it except for the soft coal silk obi and placing it around her she had made her own kimono that was the same length as her uniform skirt.

Kagome in a solemn mood strode to her chamber no worry about the youkai knowing there were few left and something she couldn't take care off easily enough. But as she passed the main entrance to the castle Kagome heard something she never thought she would hear in such a dismal place; the sweet velvet sound of a soft rain shower.

Turning on her heel to the courtyard and slide back the door and met a steady peaceful shower of rain. Kagome since she had been kidnapped had a sweet innocent smile cross her face and softly laughed in joy. _"How I love the rain"_ she laughed in her head in childish joy. Stepping slowly into the rain and slowly found her way into the courtyard free of blood and guts that littered the ground, but not nearly as bad as it first occurred. Standing there looking to the sky Kagome saw the faintest glint of the crescent moon, soon to vanish in the cover of a new moon.

"That's right, the new moon is tomorrow" she whispered under her breath and reached inside her haori and brought back a large tear-drop diamond with a swirl of crimson trapped within it. It was connected to a chain that was intertwined with a red fire-rat ribbon, from Inuyasha's haori. "I hope you're alright" she said as she was swept into the past.

**--back flash—**

Inuyasha and Kagome sat under the God Tree waiting for the steady rain to finally stop. They sat in peaceful silence starring up at the giant branches. It had been the day after Kaguya had been defeated and the day before Kagome was to leave to go back to her time.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha turning his sunshine eyes to her.

"Mmm?" answered Kagome smiling sweetly turning to look at one of her best friends with warm affection in her sapphire gaze.

"Here" he said roughly holding out his clawed hand in a fist while it held a secret.

Kagome cupped her hands and put them beneath Inuyasha's and from his strong hand fell a necklace of a large tear-drop diamond with a spiral of red in it on a chain and bright red ribbon. "Ahh!?" gasped Kagome as she held the tangling pendant before her eyes in complete utter shock.

"You don't like it…" trailed Inuyasha sounding disappointed bowing his head.

Kagome looked at him confused. _"He thinks that I would love a thing like this, how thick is he" _she said mentally smile at her joke but smiling on the outside as she took in that her opinion on the peace meant to him. "Inuyasha" she said smiling with complete happiness and joy. "It's absolutely gorgeous; thank you" and she flung her arms around him giving him a giant hug.

"Ehh" groaned Inuyasha a little shock at the sudden attack but huffed slightly and raised his arms to hug Kagome back and breathe in her sweet scent of spring sakura blossoms. Inuyasha felt her stiffen but it was surprise not fear that caused it and he felt her loosening her grip so he did as well wishing it would never end.

"Thank you" she whispered again smiling her eyes sparkling like the stars on a midsummer night.

The hanyou huffed again looking again feeling like putty in the young girl's mortal hands. "It's a diamond with a drop of my blood and hair in it, and the ribbon's from my haori; it's supposed to protect you."

Kagome nodded and smiled seeing the string to the gold locket with their pictures in it around her hanyou's neck along with the beads of subjugation. Lining her head against his shoulder she closed her eyes. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to me…Inuyasha" she whispered softly.

He huffed again but softer this time but lead his head on top of Kagome's. "Call it thanks for giving me the locket that protected me from Kaguya's attack."

Kagome smiled as she drifted into the land of dreams to the sound of peaceful rain falling and Inuyasha's strong steady breathing.

**--end back flash—**

xXx

Inuyasha breached himself in a tree that was near the sheltered wall of an old run down shine. Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kikyou, and Kouga stood beneath that sheltered wall keeping dry from the rain that came down steadily. (A/N: picture the group in the opening theme song "I Am" just Inuyasha in a tree and Kikyou and Kouga are there…:D)

"Kagome did always love the rain" said Miroku lining against the stone wall near him.

Sango laughed slightly. "If she was here she'd be running around in the rain like a child."

Miroku and Sango looked up at the tree where the inu-hanyou sat to see if that comment just said had gotten any reaction out of him, but none was seen. What Inuyasha did instead was reach beneath his white haori to take hold of the golden locket and opened it to find both his and Kagome's faces.

_You're not alone,_

_Together we stand,_

_I'll be by your side; you know I'll take your hand._

"Hey" cried out Shippo from where he said next to the two-tailed neko. "What is that!?" he said pointing out into the clearing they faced.

And there in the middle of the clearing shimmering to life in a pale blue light was the figure of a girl standing there in the clearing embracing the soft fall of rain. The light faded to reveal the girl wearing a tattered and torn thigh length red kimono with a silken plain black obi around her waist that matched the darkness of her hair. Holding out her hand palm up and coming from a silver chain and red intertwined ribbon draped around her neck was something very familiar. There catching Inuyasha attention was a large tear-drop diamond with a frozen swirl of bloody crimson inside was Kagome gift he had commissioned a demon woman to make being that she made such things. Here stood a pure, wild, and spirited girl with beauty that took he's breathe away standing in the soft delicate down fall of moonlit rain.

_When it gets cold,_

_And it fells like the end,_

_There's no place to go, you know I won't give in,_

_No, I won't give in._

"Kagome" whispered Inuyasha shocked to see the beauty before him as she leapt from the shadows of the tree and stepped into the pale light of the clearing that was lit with the soft light of the moon that was blocked by the dark clouds of rain. "Kagome he said again as the locket fell softly against his chest. _"Is she really here?"_

Kagome turned her face from the fall of rain to the quite voice to her right. There standing in silent shock, gold locket glistening was her hanyou, her Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?" she whispered in shock and joy. She saw the new clearing around her but behind those dark greens and blacks were the dead, foreboding carnage of the courtyard. _"I'm not really here" _she said mournfully to herself but refused to let it crush the moment she had now and let the pendant fall to her chest.

Inuyasha started slowly to her in disbelief that the woman he cared for so much and unable to admit it to was right there in front of him. Then Inuyasha sped up thinking that Kagome would vanish before his very eyes. Then with demon speed he took Kagome in his arms and held her close and Kagome embraced him back as tears left her now indigo eyes.

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you_

"Kagome…" Inuyasha trailed barring his face in her hair taking in her comforting, gorgeous scent. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you" he whispered in her ear in such a mournful, self-directed anger that was directed at him self.

Kagome's eyes flung open as his words finally hit her hard; he had never really apologized before, but here he was embracing her and saying he was sorry. It made her heart sore and making her smile and cling to him harder and closer feeling his warmth seep through her fragile form and feeling the steady beat of his heart.

"It's alright Inuyasha, I'm fine" she whispered as the rain fall down on them but Kagome felt far from fine. _"I'm a monster" _she yelled with pity for herself in her voice and she burrowed her face in Inuyasha's chest in grief and shame.

Inuyasha felt her cling to him and smelled her grief as if it was his own and the shame as well clocked her tears. Opening his molten gold eyes he didn't just see the castle courtyard but behind that he saw the forest clearing. "We're not really here are we?" he asked looking down at his Kagome; she shock her head, as she looked up at him with her grief filled cobalt eyes. In her eyes Inuyasha saw the hurt from holding back a secret. "I know Kagome; I know what he's done to you." Only more tears fell; falling like the rain but hidden by it. Inuyasha couldn't see them but he smelled them and held Kagome face in his hands.

_There's noth'in you can say,_

_There's noth'in you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth. _

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through_

Kagome looked up at him with a broken, sorrow filled look. Looking into the strong amber eyes before her Kagome never looked away as the words left her tarring her apart in the inside.

"Then you know of the youkai I've slaughtered."

Inuyasha was shocked beyond belief. _"Kagome!? Slaughter!?" _screamed his head, but he received the answer quickly enough once he forced his mind to it. He smelled in around him like a toxic cloud swarming around him and he smelled it on her, he saw it as well, what was left of it anyway. Kagome had the smell of youkai blood all over her. "Kagome…" he whispered wanting to grant her comfort but not sure as of how. _"She did this when caught up in the flow of the curse Naraku put on her…"_ he thought, nothing else made any sense.

Kagome started to sob as they racked through her body and Inuyasha held her closer. Closing their eyes they hopped to open them again the blood and gore no longer there.

_So fare away,_

_I wish you were here,_

_Before it's too late, this all could disappear._

Opening their eyes they found themselves in the clearing but that it didn't have the ability to stop Kagome's cascading bitter tears that blended with the rain. Kagome looked to her right to find beneath the shelter of a entrance to a shrine stood her friends smiling, with Kouga grim by their side and standing there stock still as stone with an emotionless look on her face was the undead miko, Kikyou.

"What's she doing here?" she asked herself out loud, but Inuyasha heard the hurt in her voice and it drove a twinge in his heart.

"She's helping us find you; she knows where Naraku is hiding."

Kagome nodded trusting him, but the pain was still there hidden beneath bitter tears of anguish. Kagome went to pull away but Inuyasha wasn't about to let her go so soon. As he went to pull her back into his arms some how they both lost their footing among the wet grass. They fell in a splash of water but Inuyasha spun in mid air so save Kagome the pain of having him land on top of her. Kagome found herself lying atop her silver haired hanyou with him looking up at her with a sheepish grin on his face that made her smile brightly.

_Before the doors close,_

_And it comes to an end,_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend,_

_I'll fight and defend, yea, yea, yea._

Miroku, Sango, Kirara, Shippo, Kouga and Kikyou stood under the wall entrance watching the couple embrace each other.

Sango stood there smiling at her best friend as tears cascaded down her face. "_They look so great together"_ she said to herself sniffing; Shippo cried as well but out of joy of seeing Kagome who was like a mother to him.

Miroku say his dear Sango begin to cry in joy and thankfulness and for the first time when seeing a woman cry he didn't not reach for her butt but placed a comforting arm around her shoulders and brought her closer to him and she was grateful for it and lined her head down on his shoulder.

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause I'm here for you, here for you._

"Damnit! That dog-breath's in for it now! He ain't touch'in my woman" growled Kouga as he went to crouch and Miroku and Sango were about pummel him for just thinking that, but it wasn't them who stopped the wolf prince.

"Stop" came a soft yet stone hard, harsh voice…that came from Kikyou who stood next to the wolf youkai, eyeing him sternly. "Leave them alone."

Kouga was shocked at her words but he did vaguely that Inuyasha and Kikyou once had something but the facts were few about it. Glaring at the older miko he turned his back to the couple that lay on the ground drenched to the bone.

_There's noth'in you can say,_

_There's noth'in you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through._

Kagome stared down at Inuyasha as her pendant swung back and forth with in his vision and his smile broke out; the full, unmasked smile. Kagome in return gave him her best sweetest smile she could. But her eyes flung open wide with shock and fear as she grew rigid with fear and distress.

"Kagome, what is it!?" asked the hanyou as eh sat up holding Kagome's arms as her eyes glazed over with fear and shock, but Kagome didn't answer she hadn't heard him through the youkai laughter in her head. "Kagome! What's wrong!?"

_Hit me when I say I believe,_

_Nothings gonna change, nothings gonna change destiny,_

_What ever its gonna be, will work out perfectly yea, yea, yea,_

_Ladada, ladada, ladadadadada,_

Kagome blinked twice as her focused on the nervous face starring down at her with so much concern. "He's calling…" but she was unable to finish as she was overcome by the sudden crashing wave of pain that ripped through her body. "AHHHH" screamed out Kagome throwing her head back eyes shut tight trying to hold back the pain.

But with Kagome's sudden scream of ravaging pain the moon broke through the rain clouds washing the clearing and the couple in pale mournful midnight moonlight.

Inuyasha saw the tears leaving the corners of Kagome's eyes as she fought the pain consuming her and ripping her apart. For the first time he was unable to help subdue her pain and could only watch. Soon the pain left but not the pain caused by that pain. Kagome looked down at him with a gorgeous smile on her face but yet sad and embraced Inuyasha in her comforting arms, tears falling onto his face.

_Keep holding on,_

_Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through,_

_Just stay strong,_

_Cause you know I'm here for you, here for you,_

_There's noth'in you can say,_

_There's noth'in you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth,_

Then Kagome's whisper soft and sweet yet mournful broke through the still night shattering it to a million pieces and ringing in Inuyasha's dog ears.

_There's noth'in you can say,_

_There's noth'in you can do,_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth._

_So keep holding on,_

"Stay safe…my hanyou" and with that Kagome vanished in a pale shimmer of light.

"KAGOME!!! NOO, WAIT!!!" cried out Inuyasha but it was to late, the young cursed miko was gone.

_Cause you know we'll make it through, make it through…_

xXx

But off somewhere not to far off was Sesshomaru stood on a cliff looking over a lake starring up at the moon smirking a small grin of amusement; he had felt Kagome's flare of demonic power, and was indeed interested.

"Hmm".

A/N: Oooo look it's…SESSHOMARU!!!! (looks out the window to see a hoard of people cheering) yea I liked this chappie it was fluffy!! XD And so I it doesn't cause me problems later I'd like to say that the song was by Avril Lavigne-"Keep Holding On" the song off Eragon the movie….sweet movie I might add. But yea if ppl didn't notice ur favorite taiyoukai and ice prince will make is true appearance next chappie…hope u enjoyed the chappie!!!

BLAZE

P.S.-lyrics might be off a little didn't have time to look up the exact ones just listened to it off my iPod.


	13. Desires for an Unwanted Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha….not yet anyway… (evil gleam in her eye)

IY: What do yea mean not yet!!?

BLAZE: You're gonna be mine eventually.

IY: Like HELL I will!!! NO ONE OWNES ME!!!

BLAZE: (snickers) Kagome seems to have you around her finger good enough to own you (snickers again)

IY: That's not the same!!! She's just a lousy wench you who put me under a spell and can't protect herself worth a damn, so I have to tag along to protect her!!!

Kag: (walks into room) Inuyasha!! SIT BOY!!!

IY: (SMASH!!!) OWWW!!!

BLAZE & Kag: hahahaha!!!! XD

Warning!!!!: this chapter is about Kagura and any ppl that like her I must tell you that I know I said I try to get all characters to act as themselves but for this chapter to work Kagura had to be out of character…sry…

Chapter 13-Desires for an Unwanted Love

Kagura flew across the sky just starting to show the colors of dawn. "Damn that wench for doing this to me!! I may be out of Naraku's influence but I am not out of his grasp! I'm not free of him yet!!!"

Kagura could just see it in her head, that pathetic miko lying nearly dead from the abuse inflicted on her by Naraku as she lay on his bed beneath him broken and shattered. Kagura almost felt sorry for the miko but it was better the miko then herself. The glazed over sapphire eyes sparked to life in the wind sorceress's mind

"Yes, she will break, no matter how strong her spirit" said the wind witch as the first rays of the day flared to life giving light to the endless lush greens of the forest below. Soon night and fallen and Kagura floated down to a large thick tree to sleep in and not be seen from the ground or sky.

xXx

Kagura's eyes sprang open in slight shock and disbelief. She felt it and smelled it; a dark foreboding demonic aura so cold and emotionless that it would have caused hell to freeze over with just a mere gaze. This aura she craved for, to be near for so long to bath in its glory. The only one she had every truly wanted, needed…the great and honorable Lord of the West, the ice prince……Sesshomaru.

"He's near" she whispered and looking to the sky behind dark shadows leaves took to the sky that was speckled with twinkling stars. Sniffing the air and using her youkai sense of smell the wind sorceress smelled the human child and the disgusting weak toad youkai that was his ward. But Sesshomaru-sama's scent was not terribly close to them. Flying on her feather to the child and vassal Kagura waited for the cold, overpowering, stock figure of Sesshomaru.

As Kagura waited her enhanced youkai hearing caught the human girl's and toad youkai's conversation.

"Where do you think he went, Master Jaken?" asked Rin from across the campfire at the small green toad thing.

"Silence Rin!! If Sesshomaru-sama wishes to leave he has every right to do so; so stop asking ridiculous questions!!!" cried out Jaken jumping up and down in frustration of the girl's ignorance and his master's decision to keep the pestering child. _"Why does he have to insist on keeping Rin? He always leaves her under my care and wanders off like he always does" _thought the toad youkai in a depressing mood as he starred into the fire. "Where are you Sesshomaru-sama" whispered Jaken.

Just at that instant the great Lord of the West made is appearance as he gracefully walked from the looming shadows of the forest that led to the cliff where Rin and Jaken sat themselves with Ah-Un sleeping nearby. The ice prince stopped on the wooded edge narrowing his eyes as he looked from the corner of his molten golden eyes at where the wind sorceress had hidden herself in the shadows and brush of the forest edge.

"SESSHOMARU-SAMA!!!" cried out Rin with excitement and joy at seeing her lord and leapt to her dirty bare feet.

Jaken was jolted from his thoughts at Rin's outcry. Looking up from the flames he saw his gorgeous, silver haired, taiyoukai lord. "Sesshomaru-sama!!"

Sesshomaru stood starring at his companions with no emotion on his face. As he watched Rin starting to run up to his side, the golden youkai eyes narrowed ever so slightly. _"This Sesshomaru as yet to take the liberty of killing you Kagura after kidnapping Rin"_ thought the great Sesshomaru as he examined his claws; looking from his claws to the girl. "Rin stop." The cold emotionless voice of her lord rang out through the night and Rin stopped dead in her tracks.

The eldest son of the Inu no Tashio (sp? I should know the spelling being that I read a lot of stories with him in it or mentioned…) leapt to the near by trees slicing them cleanly in half with deadly precision. A flash of color leapt from the shadows of the forest to land at the tip of the cliff with the crescent moon illuminating her hair and shoulders casting her face in slight shadow as the youkai fan was placed before her face with a gleam of mischief in the wind sorceress's pale red eyes.

Sesshomaru turned slowly on his heel to face the female youkai. "Wind Sorceress Kagura, don't bother trying to concealing yourself from me, your aura and scent are to fetid to let you cower in fear."

"Ehh" Kagura half growled and half gasped and she snapped her fan shut with frustration and a gust of wind.

A small cry of fear and surprise met her ears and Kagura turned her eyes to the young human girl that hid behind a large two headed dragon that in turn stood behind its master. Being near her desired one was driving her to the breaking point but Kagura held back, but it was just a matter of time. Kagura turned to the golden cold eyes before her and placed her fan before her again.

"Sesshomaru-sama, what a pleasure to see you again, and I'm flattered that you remember me" she said holding back a retort that rested lightly on her tongue.

"That is unlikely" he said blinking slowly but not moving an inch. "Make your purpose here known or be gone."

"Haha" chuckled Kagura behind her fan playing the wind around them. "I am not here on Naraku's orders if that is what you mean. My purpose here is for my own entertainment."

"Entertainment" it was not a question as the wind blew his pelt and hair about he stood still watching the woman before him. "You will discover there is no entertainment here, only your worthless demise" he said taking hold of Tokijin's hilt.

The will to hold herself back was no longer there as she felt his aura flare to life with the joy of battle came from the killing perfectionist. Kagura gracefully walked up to him her fan in a none-battle formation just resting at her side. She stood looking up at Sesshomaru's emotionless and expressionless face with a look of triumph in her pale youkai eyes.

"_He's mine"_ she whispered in the safety of her head.

Sesshomaru smelling her nervousness in the air along with the scent of arousal coming from the female before him as eh solemnly blinked with a look of utter boredom on his face. _"She has been this close to this Sesshomaru but with anger as her motivation, what is this woman's motivation now" _thought the great Sesshomaru.

Kagura was close as she dared as she starred into her dear lord's eyes. _"This is the youkai lord I have longed to be near and show my loyalty"_ said the wind witch to herself and unable to hold herself back any longer Kagura filled the two inches between them as fast as possible and passionately placed her lips against Sesshomaru's with a plea hidden with in its depths.

It took Sesshomaru time to comprehend how her sudden movement went unnoticed to him till he felt the female's lips on his in a passionate yet pleading kiss. But it only took a second for the great Sesshomaru to react and he leapt back landing in a crouch as he let Kagura stumble forward eyes wide with shock.

"Ahhh" gasped Jaken and Rin from where they watched behind Ah-Un.

"That wench just forced herself on Sesshomaru-sama!! THE NERVE!!!" cried the imp flinging his staff about in rage.

"She just kissed mi'lord" whispered Rin dumfounded.

Ah-Un just gave a snort of disproval at the sight.

Sesshomaru stood from his crouch, his eyes narrowed to show he was angry. "To force yourself on this Sesshomaru is punishable with a slow and agonizing demise" said Sesshomaru as his voice acquired a more deadly icy-stone voice.

Kagura stood there shocked. "I really did it…" she whispered out load and Sesshomaru's words licked in her head and she gave a sinister laugh from behind her fan. "So you will kill me…" she said gleefully. "For a little kiss Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru did not answer her only gripped Tokijin again and slowly slipped it free of his obi in one graceful arch and the sound of steal caressing silk then with his taiyoukai speed attacked Kagura.

"Dance of the Dragon!!" cried out Kagura as she leapt away from the furious dog youkai, but not before his attack sliced through her kimono sleeve leaving her right arm bare to the elements exposing the healing wounds that Kagome and left behind; Kagura snarled at the memory.

"So this is not the latest battle you have lost and taken part in, but you will not leave it alive" said Sesshomaru as he stabbed Tokijin into the ground and flexed his poisonous claws as they glowed a sickly green. He was interested in who had done this to the wind sorceress and had won the battle no doubt.

"I did not loose!!" snapped Kagura closing her fan angrily. "Naraku prevented me from slaughtering that annoying miko…Kagome" snarled the wind youkai as she said the name.

This was an answer the Lord of the West did not expect. _"My pathetic half-breed brother's wench prevailed against Kagura…there is something essential that she is neglecting to tell me" _thought Sesshomaru but his trail of thought was swept away by a soft voice reaching his ears.

"Onee-san's (sp? Means sister I believe tell me if I'm wrong) in danger?" asked Rin as she stepped out from behind Ah-Un looking at the youkai that had kidnapped her some time ago. "Is Kagome-san hurt?" she asked again in a sweet, innocent, cautious voice yet showed no fear.

"_Rin?" _thought Sesshomaru shocked and confused yet he did not let it show on his stone face merely looked at the young girl that had traveled with him for so long. Remembering how many times Kagome had taken care of Rin as a sister Rin in turned called her such.

Kagura huffed that sounded like an annoyed laughter. "Naraku has her" she said grinning in evil thought. "She is cursed by him and he has kidnapped her to make her his…she should be becoming a raging, murderous youkai who knows nothing but how to kill in a matter of days…course that's if she breaks sooner then expected…" trailed the female youkai bring her fan up and laughing evilly behind it. Turning to Sesshomaru a gleam in her eye she spoke. "Does this sound familiar, Sesshomaru?"

"Unfortunately so; you speck of Inuyasha" answered Sesshomaru in his calm voice.

"Ahh" gasped Rin holding her hands in front of her mouth in shock her eyes showing fear for her onee-san.

Kagura grinned as she smelled the girl's fear on the wind for her miko onee-san, but never did she expect next the words that burst from the young child's mouth.

"Sesshomaru-sama!! We must help her!!"

Sesshomaru nearly spoke in shock but Jaken's wail of annoyance, anger, and shock kept the great Sesshomaru from doing just what the green imp did.

"WHAT!!!? RIN ARE YOU NUTS!!!?"

"But onee-san is in trouble!! We have to help her!!!" cried Rin tears in her eyes but yet to be shed.

"Haha" laughed Kagura in the pale crescent light of the moon. "Only why to stop the curse is to kill Naraku or Kagome; Inuyasha couldn't kill his own woman if he's life depended upon it and he is no where near strong enough to kill Naraku. Poor Inuyasha, what are you to do?" said the witch in a mocking pity filled voice and a grin on her face as she thought of the blood spilling spectacle.

"Silence" rang out Sesshomaru's voice though it did not rise in anger the way it was said left everyone quit to stare at him. "I have guaranteed your death and you shall have it" said the Lord of the West and charge the unprepared wind sorceresses.

"Huh?" gasped Kagura half gurgling as well as she felt the splitting pain piercing through her torso. "Ehh?" she groaned looking down to find Tokijin perturbing from her stomach; the sword that was created with her own younger brother's fangs. Looking back up Kagura found the cold hard eyes of Sesshomaru starring down at her.

"Where's Naraku?"

"H-He's…in a c-clearing two days f-from here" gurgled Kagura as she felt blood leave the side of her mouth.

"Which direction?" and Sesshomaru twisted the blade in his hand slowly but strongly sending anguishing pain through Kagura's body and she cried out in pain.

"S-South, south-east, f-fallow the b-base o-of the near by mountains" she said pointing a crimson dripping hand to the mountains at her back. "T-There's a barrier, b-but fallow h-her conflicting a-aura and you're s-sure to find t-the way easily" she said gasping for breath but never was able to get enough.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes smelling the truth in her words. The Lord of the West whipped his sword free with an enormous twist of the blade from the Kagura's torso.

"AHHHH" cried out Kagura as the came back ten fold and forced her to collapse to her knees unable to hold herself any longer she kneeled there in her own blood gasping for the air that would never come as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth.

Sesshomaru stabbed his sword into the ground at his side then glared at the youkai female before him. _"She may leave, and this Sesshomaru can not have that" _said Sesshomaru to himself as the wind played the tips of his silver locks as he raised a glowing clawed hand. With one slice a crossed the chest it was done.

"AHHHH" screamed out Kagura as the felt the poison claws rip through her flesh; the poison flew through her veins like lightning causing more anguishing pain to consume her. As her scream faded and her eyes glazed over with her face turning pale, she whispered words she had never had the will to muster before. "Ahh" she said sighing. "I love him, my great Sesshomaru-sama" she whispered as death took her in a gust of wind as she fell to her side at the feet of the one she had desired above all else.

Sesshomaru had heard her words and was deeply shocked but said nothing as the smell of death filled his sensitive nose coming from his prey that lay at his feet. Turning on his heel he looked at the shocked Jaken, and the teary-eyes Rin. Looking to the moon he finally spoke in his usual voice with no emotion and calm. "Rest, we leave at dawn" and he turned and grabbed the body of the wind sorceress and flung her body over the side of the cliff as it dissolved into white, soft feathers that floated and traveled in the wind.

Rin understood completely and lay next to Ah-Un's belly to keep warm. "Onee-san" whispered Rin as she was swept away in to the land of the dreaming.

A/N: HOWS THAT:D I did my best to keep Sesshomaru in character…damn he's a hard one to do when he hardly talks and not one of my most favorite characters in the manga/anime but he's certainly up there ;P I did like how Kagura was killed by him I hate that pairing…Sess/Kagura…YEACK!!! But yes I want comments on how well I did with the pain in the ass, Lord Fluffy-Butt XD…if I need to change something to sound more like him let me know I do try my best; don't give me flames on how Kagura's so out of character…she had to be for this chapter to work so…NO FLAMES ON HER!!! Please and thank you :D

BLAZE

P.S. - I hope Sesshomaru doesn't get to mad that I called him Lord Fluffy-Butt…(looks over her shoulder to see a crimson eyes youkai inu-lord that is beyond all reason furious)…Hahaha(laughs nervously insert sweat drop)…there could be a worse way to die right!? I'M SO DEAD!!!


	14. Nightmares on a Moonless Night Part I

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…(sighs deeply in depression)…my life sucks…

A/N: Hi and thx for the reviews I loved them all!!! Keep them coming I can never have to many…:D so thx again…now on with the chappie!!!

Chapter 14-Nightmares on a Moonless Night

Inuyasha slashed at the tree again in frustrated, furious, and depressed and above all else he felt helpless. The hanyou looked from the scarred tree to his deadly sharp claws then to the burning horizon of the setting sun.

"Damnit!!" he barked clutching his fist tightly to the point where his now sharpened claws dug and caused his palms to bleed. "Of all the times to happen when we're so damn close!" Inuyasha planted a fist against the tree toppling it over the already shredded tree. "Grrrr…I hate the new moon!!!"

"Inuyasha?" rang out a stone voice that still held concern in it.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder; he had neither heard nor smelled the undead miko coming up behind him. Relaxing his shoulders Inuyasha turned. "Yes, Kikyou?" her face was turned gold in the sunset fire surrounding them. _"She looks a lot like Kagome does when she comes to find me at sundown, but there's always a comforting smile on hers" _thought Inuyasha as he hung his head casting his face in shadow hiding it in shame from all the world with his silver bangs.

Kikyou placed a hand on his shoulder; she hated to see him so depressed and worried. "What ails you, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha didn't answer at first as he slowly started to walked passed her; her hand falling from his shoulder. As he came to her side he stopped for a spit second. "Everything" he whispered and walked away not sure of where to go.

x…X…x

Sango sighed; she worried about Inuyasha's condition. He had spent large amounts of time alone in a daze and he scarcely spoke to anyone. _"What's got me really worried is that he's barley even fighting with Kouga" _thought Sango as she starred into the fire her knees drawn up so her chin rested on them; she sighed again.

Miroku heard Sango sighing as eh sat still next to her eyes closed in a meditating posture; opening he's grey-brown eye placed an arm about Sango's shoulder. "Everything will be fine, my dear Sango" he said encouraging her to cheer up.

Sango nodded not answering at first till she sighed again. "I'm worried about both of them" she whispered softly hoping Miroku would be the only one to hear.

"Yes, Inuyasha has proven to be a problem as eh refuses to come out of his sulk" he said as he drew in Sango closer who didn't seem to notice or care at the moment.

"That mutt-face is so pathetic" barked Kouga from the other side of the fire. "I'd never have gotten into this kind'a mess; Kagome would have been safe with me."

Just then the bushes behind Kouga rustled and the wolf jumped back a snarl on his face as Inuyasha walked through the brush spitting fire from his amber eyes at the wolf before him.

A low growl came from deep within Inuyasha chest. "You wouldn't of done any better flea-bag; you would've just stuck your tail between your legs and ran off."

Kouga narrowed his blue eyes growling in return. "You call' in me a coward!?"

Inuyasha grinned crossing his arms over his chest. "Yea, I am; got a problem with the truth."

Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara watched the bickering men argue back and forth like children from where they sat on the other side of the fire.

Shippo hid behind the monk shivering in fear of his raging hanyou friend. "Inuyasha's really mad this time."

Miroku nodded. "If he didn't have Tetsusiaga at his side I'm almost sure he would have transformed right now and without Kagome here we have no way of stopping him."

Kouga raised his fists threatening the hanyou before him. "I'll show who's a coward!!"

Kouga bent his knees to crouch down in an attack posture to trick down Inuyasha, but the final rays of the sun faded from existence and a pulsing sound filled the camp and it came from Inuyasha; the hanyou gasped in surprise.

Inuyasha looked down at his hand in malice and distress. There on his hands he watched his claws recede and become nothing more normal nails and he felt his fans shorten and disappear. Molten gold eyes faded to become warm deep chocolate orbs as ebony pulsated into his silver mane of hair. The dog ears on his head vanished and were replaced with fleshy lobs; the night of the new moon had begun.

Inuyasha snarled at himself glaring furiously at his mortal hands. _"Damnit! I hate being a ningen; they're so weak!! And right when Kagome's been kidnapped by Naraku!!" _he barked in his head.

Kouga's sarcastic laugh met the hanyou's fleshy ningen ears. "So dog-boy changed. And I was about to whip 'a too."

"Bring it you cocky bastard, let's you try it!!!"

"Fighting you as weak human won't be worth my time  
and the wolf prince lay back down on his side starring into the camp fire flames.

Inuyasha narrowed his now brown eyes; he was surprised that Kouga had back down even if he was ningen, but he didn't care. _"I'm not really in the mood to fight the wolf-pup" _whispered Inuyasha to himself and sat down gazing into the flames in silence. Feeling something resting against his chest he took out the locket and let the light of the fire catch its polished finished letting it shine like the burning sun, making the endless night a little easier to bare. _"Kagome…"_ his thoughts tailing back to last night and seeing and holding his weak yet strong miko in his arms; getting up Inuyasha walked into the forest deep in thought.

He remembered the flash of the courtyard covered in the aftermath of battle, Kagome's battle. He smelled it on her, marring her comforting floral-sakura scent was blood…youkai blood.

"Kagome, what could have driven you to do such a thing" he whispered out load but he knew the answer to his anguish; he was losing her…and fast.

x…X…x

A minute after Inuyasha had left Kikyou stepped through the bushes. Her cold nearly black eyes flowed over the faces looking up at her, not finding the face she was desperately searching for.

"Where is Inuyasha?""

Kouga huffed annoyed with the undead miko. "He went off somewhere after going all ningen on us; he thinks he can take me on in his condition…HA!!"

Kikyou showed confusion in her eyes but not on her face as she stood there deep in thought.

Miroku cleared his throat to gain the miko's attention as he removed his arm from around Sango's shoulders. "I am sure you are aware Kikyou-sama that hanyou's have a period of weakness; Inuyasha is no different and so his unease relates to that his is tonight."

The miko nodded her head in understanding, and Miroku was about to speck with a slight gasp came from Sango and her face turned red as her eyebrow twitched in frustration and anger from the lecherous monk's hand from stroking her ass.

WHAM!!!

"Ehh" groaned Miroku(insert anime fall down) as he fell unconscious by Sango's side.

"Hentai!" barked the slayer as she placed her Hirikotsu next to her on the ground.

Shippo glared down at the monk (insert anime swirling eyes). "Baka!" barked the kit.

Kikyou was unfazed as she placed herself by the fire after she had stone in place for a time with her hands in a holy formation. "I have placed a barrier around us; no youkai or threat will bother us this moonless night."

All but the unconscious monk looked up at her and nodded knowing she meant Inuyasha and his venerability.

"I just hope we can trust her" whispered Sango so softly she barely heard it herself as she petted the sleeping neko in her lap.

x…X…x

Inuyasha perched himself in a tree near camp but fare enough that he was left alone; the hanyou turned ningen sighed. "God damnit" he growled under his breath. He wasn't able to shack the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

Inuyasha felt loneliness after so long of its absence hounding him; Kagome's absence hounded him the most then the pure loneness he had always felt before he had met her. It troubled Inuyasha that his youkai side sheath was in the clutches of his enemy, he sighed again. Taking out the locket once again he held it tightly starring at the stars through the canopy of trees above him.

"Kagome, hang in there for me; I'll be there soon" he whispered as he reluctantly let sleep take him away from the land of the living sweeping him away into his exhausted land of dreams, but such wish for sleep would not happen.

As soon as his lids fell shut he was flung away for unknown reason and the place he had closed his eyes to.

"What the hell?" gapped Inuyasha as he crouched in the tree that looked over the well clearing he's amber eyes taking in everything. He leapt from the tree to land next to the well and looked down it then to the sky to see dark homonymous clouds hanging over head more so over the Sacred Tree. "I better check it out…" he trailed as he remembered his was still a ningen but looking at his hands he found his claws. Running his tongue over his teeth he found that he's fangs were as well in place and found the silver hair and dog ears on his head. "All right! Yea gotta love day! Things are finally looking up" and Inuyasha sped off to the tree.

As he came closer he smelled it; the unmistakable stench of Naraku cloaking the area; the hanyou growled low and un-caged wrath burning in his amber eyes. Then it hit him making Inuyasha stop dead in his tracks. The floral, embracing sakura scent made his heart flutter and his stomach churn with anxiousness, he's eyes fell shut as the scent obliged him to calm himself, but he caught it then and he flung open his eyes as they flashed fearsome scarlet. Naraku's scent coated the sakura scent that he loved so much and Inuyasha hated it, knowing just what it meant. Inuyasha's friend, companion, sheath, miko was with Naraku…here…in his forest, by he's tree with her, and she was marked by him…marked at his mate.

So many emotion flooded inside the hanyou's head that Inuyasha held it between his hands as he dropped to one knee in grief, hopelessness, rage, hate, and above all else the dread that he had failed the woman that he had strived so hard to save and comfort.

"Kagome…" he whispered with all the emotion running chaotically through is body and mind. He couldn't bear to see just what lay ahead of him; it would rip his heart out and leave him bleeding till he died of grief. "Oh, Kami…I'm so sorry Kagome" he whispered as he hung his head a tear leaving the corner of his eye. "I won't say goodbye to her…not like this…" he said as another tear left his eye but he whipped it away and now rouse as grief was replaced with pure, unrelenting, hellish, fury.

Inuyasha's eyes turned deadly crimson as his eyes changed and the violet jagged lines creped down the sides of his face while a sadistic snarl/grin spread a crossed the hanyou's face.

A/N: Da, da, dannn….Oh no!! IT'S A CLIFFY!!! ;P yea I really got u going now...BWHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I bet ur wondering if Kagome really his Naraku's mate…I ain't tell yea u'll just have to read more. Does Inuyasha save Kagome from her unblessed fate? Course he will… (sadistic smile)…or will he? U just hate me now don't u!? yea this Blaze can get under ppl skin or at least some….have I gotten to u yet?

Kagome: NEXT ON GOODBYE KAGME!!!

IY: NIGHTMARES ON A MOONLESS NIGHT PART II

Blaze: great job you two…(smiles sweetly gazing at Inuyasha intently)

Kagome: Arigoto _(sp? Please) _ Blaze-san

IY: Kagome…(says with a shaky voice)…she's looking at me funny…

Blaze: (giggle still intently gazing into golden eyes)

Kagome: Hahaha, come on Inuyasha! Isn't it obvious…she likes you…(giggles sweetly hand over mouth)

IY: WHAAAAAAT!!!!!!!


	15. Nightmares on a Moonless Night Part II

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!!! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I WANT TO!!!...(runs off crying)

A/N: YAY….the torture is over…I think ;P…here it is Nightmares on a Moonless Night Part II

Chapter 15-Nightmares on a Moonless Night Part II

_Under the sun I stand_

_Over the wings of Fallen Angels_

_I can't believe the things you show me_

_In my dreams I have you next to me_

"Kagome…" he whispered as he nearly lost all control. He caught himself and he leashed his youkai blood to his best ability. _"I could hurt Kagome" _he thought as he leapt again heading to the Sacred Tree. As Inuyasha raced with unknown speed to his enemy and dear one and as he burst through the undergrowth what he saw made his blood run cold and his heart stop in shock and absolute heartache…he felt completely empty.

_Forever gone is love_

_Out of control I fall in trenches_

_And if you leave me empty_

_How will I design the world I need_

Here standing in a clearing at the base of the Scared Tree, Inuyasha's tree was Naraku embracing a very happy, grinning, willing youkai Kagome. Her face was just like he remembered in his dream; her pale face made the crimson jagged marks on her cheeks show like it was blood itself. She was dressed in ebony and crimson swirled kimono that reached down her thighs as her legs and arms were bound as they embraced a baboon clocked Naraku. She looked up at him with her dark purple, miasma eyes with flicks of indigo and silver. Kagome's charcoal hair with streaks of silver flowing through it and around her to waist length; her ears and tail matched her hiar.

Inuyasha would have called her gorgeous beyond compare, but this was not Kagome; not his Kagome. This creature before him was Naraku's creation, but with Kagome's body trapped and cursed by the evil hanyou that stood before them both.

"Kagome?" rang out Inuyasha's voice with caution and worry riding in his voice she looked over at him and his breath caught in his throat; beautiful and enticing, breathing beauty caught in a unrelenting curse. Her eyes shown like nothing Inuyasha had seen before, they were just as gorgeous as those azure spheres that he first set his sights on those so many years ago.

_In your eyes you see it done_

_Colors drained away like water_

_Distance all but disappears_

_And nothing can be done_

Naraku looked out the corner of his evil crimson eye and an evil grin spread across his face as he turned to look at he furious annoying hanyou. "So you've finally come" he said chuckling.

Inuyasha barred his fangs at Naraku in rage of the strongest kind with glowing eyes flashing from scarlet to gold. "Let her go!!!" snarled the inu-hanyou. If looks could kill Naraku would have long since been dead.

_Don't, Don't turn away_

_Don't let it take you over_

_You cannot give in_

_Don't let it take you over now_

"I'm afraid it's much too late for that" he said chuckling again at the look of confusion on Inuyasha's face. "The Kagome you once knew has been dead for some time…say goodbye while you can!"

Inuyasha looked at the youkai face of Kagome and saw how she clung to Naraku like she had done with him when she was a ningen; the sight drove a sharp unbearable pain through his heart like an arrow had just struck him down.

_And in your eyes I catch_

_A tiny glimpse of heaven calling_

_You try to stay in touch but can you_

_End what has no real beginning_

_In your eyes you see it done_

_Colors drained away like water_

_Distance all but disappears_

_And nothing can be done_

"Kagome, please…you have to fight it!!!" screamed out Inuyasha desperate to see his Kagome as she rightfully should be. "Come back Kagome" he whispered.

"Hahaha" laughed Naraku amused that the sight of Inuyasha begging was so pathetic. "She is mine; body and soul" he said grinning and placed a finger under Kagome's chin and tilted it up.

"NO!!! KAGOME STOP!!!!!" screamed out Inuyasha reaching out a hand to stop her, but he's feet wouldn't move.

_And I walk away_

_I leave you right where you stand_

_I'll never regret all that I said to you_

_But you never turned away_

Inuyasha had no choice but to watch as Naraku lined his head down and took Kagome's sweet rosy lips with his own; the hanyou remember the feel of her lips on his and he grew angry. As he watched on unable to look away he noticed something that tore his heart to shreds; Kagome wasn't resisting she was returning the evil bastard's kiss with her own. The pain came again but ten fold then the last and the inu-hanyou was driven to his knees in pain as he clutched his chest.

"Kagome" he whispered in agony; he couldn't look away from those poisonous eyes that peered down at him.

_Don't, Don't turn away_

_Don't let it take you over_

_You cannot give in_

_Don't let it take you over now_

Naraku released Kagome who looked back at him with a hurt expression on her face. Naraku walked to stand before Inuyasha grinning evilly. Inuyasha looked at him with rage and his eyes turned to a glowing red as jagged violet lines appeared on his cheeks, and he's claws and fangs grew to deadly points. A deep growl grew in Inuyasha's throat, then swiftly without a sign of movement Inuyasha sliced Naraku's chest. The evil hanyou leapt away to be greeted by a look of concern on Kagome's face.

"So you finally lost control, have you?" and placed an arm around Kagome's shoulders, which was received by a dead deadly low growl from the transforming hanyou before them; Naraku only smirked.

"_KAGOME!!!!" _screamed Inuyasha's soul in his head as he let his youkai blood take him over. _"Kagome, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to save you, but you gotta fight!!" _Inuyasha was on the brink to becoming that killing animal, but he held back, something stopped him from fully transforming.

_You never turned away_

_You never turned away_

_You never turned away_

A sweet swirling scent of sakura filled the hanyou's head as Kagome kneeled before him looking into the icy eyes surrounded by scarlet and reached out as she stroked Inuyasha's cheek. No words came from her but Inuyasha felt the beast inside him loose strength and eyes turned back to their shining amber. Then quicker then he could react to Inuyasha was flung over her shoulder to slam against the trunk of the Sacred Tree knocking his breath from him as he lined against the rough bark where he was once sealed and slept in a spell for 50yrs. Inuyasha opened his eyes to reveal a sparkle of unshed tears in his eyes but he wouldn't let Naraku see them. He just stood there powerless, clutching his aching chest as he watched his Kagome before him.

"Kagome, I know this isn't what you want" he said as he clutched his chest again as a pain crashed through his chest. Seeing Naraku hand Kagome an arrow and a bow he knew it was the end of him. _"I'm to be sealed here again; once by Kikyou and once by Kagome" _thought Inuyasha turning his eyes to the ground, then looked back up at her a silent plea in his eyes. _"Please Kagome…come back to me…"_

_Don't, Don't turn away_

_Don't let it take you over_

_You cannot give in_

_Don't let it take you over now_

He watched as she knocked the arrow then drew back the string with the grace and perfection of a true archer. _"She's come a long way since the day we met…she passed Kikyou in skill a long time ago" _thought the inu-hanyou smiling mentally.

"Do it Kagome; send that disgusting dog to hell" smirked Naraku as he stood by the miko turned youkai's side.

Both men noticed that Kagome's arms shock but they didn't know from what until it hit Inuyasha. Her arms didn't shack from effort or strain on the bow she held, but the urge to stop what she was doing; she was fighting back.

" KAGOME!!! FIGHT IT!!!"

_Don't, Don't turn away_

_Don't let it take you over_

_You cannot give in_

_Don't let it take you over now_

Inuyasha had stepped forward but nearly fell to his knees as more pain washed over him in unbearable waves of pure agony as a snarl came from his throat as he held back his yell/scream of misery. He watched Kagome struggle but her eyes always remained that deep miasma, silver indigo flicked gaze and she never said anything and no tears were falling like they had when Mennomaru had possessed Kagome. The arrow flew true and pierced into Inuyasha's heart flinging him back and pinning him against the Sacred Tree; the place he had promised himself he'd never be again.

Inuyasha cringed in pain and looked up at Kagome through his pain and found her breathing taking sapphire gaze looking back at him. "Kagome" he said in a whisper of suffering and apology. _"This is where it started, so this is where it ends" _thought Inuyasha as he's vision blurred and darkened, and his lids began to fall. He found the strength from somewhere to say he's final words to her.

"Goodbye…Kagome…aishiteru" and with Inuyasha words of love he plummeted into eternal darkness never to see her and her pure light again.

_And I walk away_

_I leave you right where you stand_

_I'll never regret what I said to you_

_But you never turned away_

x…X…x

Inuyasha found himself falling into an endless abyss to tired to do anything other then open his eyes but he met only blackness; no light, no smile, no laughter, no hope, no happiness, no…Kagome.

"I'm sorry Kagome…I was unable to save you this time" he whispered as he closed his molten gold eyes.

"INUYASHAAA!!!! WAKE UP!!!!" rang out an echoing, ear splitting scream that he knew anywhere.

_You never turn away_

_You never turn away_

_You never turn away_

"Ahh?" gasped Inuyasha as he lurched awake nearly falling out of his tree as eh clutched his chest out of reaction to the dream, but found no arrow there, no pain. Looking around he found the forest and a fast approaching blazing sun. "It was only a dream" he whispered as he whipped away the sweat that was on his forehead with his ningen hands then looked at them. "Kagome, I'm coming just hold on a little longer" and the sun rouse bringing with it the hanyou's not soon enough transformation back into his rightful form of an hanyou. "Watch out Naraku, once I get my hand on you nothing and no one can help you."

_Don't, Don't turn away_

_Don't let it take you over_

_You cannot give in_

_Don't let it take you over now_

A/N: YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPTER DONE!!! GO ME:D yea I really liked this chapter gets ur blood flowing and the song was went along with it really well in my opinion. The song was "Don't Turn Away" by Ra/Raw…(laughs slightly)…on their album cover they have both spellings of it I kinda find that funny…(smirks slightly amused)…I hoped u liked this chapter, it's one of my favorites…maybe it'll be yours…:P remember to review please I love reviews!!!

BLAZE says….INUYASHA AND KAGOME FOREVER!!! (grabs Kiky-hoe by the butt of her miko outfit)…its so wasted on her ugly, undead ass…( drowns her in the river till her clay body falls apart then does a Lord-Fluffy-Butt trick and lops off her soul collectors head's then sets then at her grave after whipping the blood all over it)…I just love Kiky-hoe………………………….NOOOOOOOOOOOOT!!!!!!


	16. Love, Hope, Rage, Truth, Betrayal Part I

Disclaimer:…once again I don't own Inuyasha…(sigh)…

A/N:…yea don't have anything to say here…

Chapter 15-Love, Hope, Rage, Truth and Betrayal Part I

Kagome stone alone in the carnage of the courtyard, but she stood where there was no blood, guts or body parts just the steady hollow feel of the rain around her hitting the barren, broken ground. Kagome looked up to the sky and fell to her knees a sparkle in her eyes that was of hope and love. Touching the pendent around her neck delicately she rouse with a smile on her face. She turned slowly as the rain plastered her ebony hair to her face and she stopped dead in her turn to the sight behind her.

There standing behind her, starring down at her with an ice-cold look in his sadistic scarlet eyes, was Naraku; he didn't look like usually did, he was pissed and it scared Kagome down to her very soul.

"Ahh" she gasped as she took a step back away from her hanyou captor; his gaze seemed to burn right through her making her shiver.

Naraku lined forward and Kagome let out a moan of fear and distress. "Dry off, you are to have dinner with me" he said as his breath touched Kagome's cheek and she flinched. "And I don't want to see that hideous red thing again" and he turned on his heel and left without another word or look over his shoulder.

Kagome dropped to her knees in shock and relief. "What was that all about?" she whispered under her breath and as the fresh memory of Naraku's tense stance, and burning hatred in his eyes; he's voice was fare lower, cold and creeper then it normally was when harassing her and torturing her; Naraku was definitely, severally pissed. "But why would he be so angry…? I never did anything wrong…" she trailed off then snapped her mouth shut in sudden realization. _"Inuyasha!" _her mind screamed. _"He knew Inuyasha and I have contact! Naraku knows Inuyasha is close!!"_

Hope and love filled Kagome as the thought of finally, truthfully, seeing, and embracing her hanyou, her Inuyasha. Kagome hugged her arms around herself as joyful warmth enveloped her and her sapphire eyes sparkled with the thought of freedom from her monstrous captor.

x…X…x

Naraku snarled as he retreated into his chambers flaming furiously with his pent-up wrath. "I miss calculated…again" he growled under his breath. _"I never expected her miko powers to be so strong still to create a warp so both she and that damn Inuyasha could meet" _he yelled out in frustration in the darkness of his mind as his brow was strong nit to together in rage and frustration. "I need to break her and now! She may have weakened, but what would shatter her, so she becomes nothing but moldable clay in my hands" asked Naraku out loud and he stood before the window his main chamber as still has a statue.

As time passed and dark thoughts swarmed inside Naraku's mind. A malevolent grin spread across the evil hanyou's face so evil and curl that would have made the Devil himself proud. "Inuyasha" he said with the evilest, sadistic grin as a low, sinister growl came from deep with his chest that would drive endless shivers through his enemies. "Kagome, I hope you love nightmares, because your about to get the worse kind" and he chuckled at first then out a malevolent laugh that echoed through the castle, but never reaching the young miko's ears for she blocked it out long before she even heard it.

x…X…x

Kagome stood in front of full length wall mirror dressed in a deep purple kimono with a cobalt sakura blossoms across the shoulder, then on the edge of the sleeves, hemming the bottom slowly swirling up her leg; all of it matched the suffering sapphire of her eyes. The obi was black with one single sakura blossom that was like the rest matched her eyes; beneath her kimono she still wore the fire-rat haori that once was Inuyasha's armor…now it was hers. Drawing her eyes back to the mirror she saw the teardrop diamond resting peacefully against the deep poisonous purple of the kimono she wore; she sank to her knees.

She took it in hand and she sighed deeply. "Might as well get this over with" she said as she rouse once again, but as she rouse Kagome's vision went dark and foggy with dizziness swarming her head like dark water. She stumbled toward the platform bed. "Ahh" she sighed as she started to fall toward the bed in what seemed to be slow motion. Kagome landed on the bed her ebony curtain of hair flowing like night's peaceful rivers; sapphire eyes lost focus as an embracing unbeatable inky blackness crashed forward to take Kagome plummeting into unconsciousness's oblivion.

"Ahh" she sighed and her soft jet black lashes fell softly closed.

A/N: o…wow…(scratches her head in confusion)…I never wrote a shorter chapter then this before, but still don't know why I didn't it though…(laughs nervously, still scratching her head)…oh right, I made it to be a hard core cliffy…did it work?  I bet you all hate me now don't cha? Hehehe…(nervous laughter)…I'll update soon for you all k.

BLAZE


	17. Love, Hope, Rage, Truth, Betrayal PartII

Disclaimer: once again I do not own Inuyasha and co.

A/N: I know that the last chapter was really short…flipp'in short but I had to, to create suspense, bet I did too…(smirks happily)…but here's Part II that you have been waiting for…told you I would update soon…;P

Chapter 17-Love, Hope, Rage, Truth, and Betrayal Part II

Naraku chuckled as he stood outside a pair of countryside painted sliding doors. His bloody eyes seemed to peer right through the doors to the young heavenly girl that lay inside on her platform bed trapped within his spell. Naraku grinned in pleasure at seeing Kagome's heart and spirit shattered to a million pieces just like the Shikon no Tama she was the guardian of.

With a pale clawed hand Naraku swept aside the door strode into the room silently and posed. An evil grin spread across his face as his eyes shinned with a malevolent shine as he stood next to the bed where the young untrained miko lay in his castle. Bending at the waist as Naraku's face was mere inches from Kagome's peaceful and flawless face. The evil hanyou stroked the cheek with his knuckles as he finished the space between them so he could place a soft kiss in the center of Kagome's forehead; Kagome moaned in reaction, but still trapped in a spell bound unconscious sleep. Naraku stood starring down at her fragile form with a greedy look in his eyes.

"Soon Kagome, you will be mine and mine alone" and the evil hanyou left the room.

x…X…x

Kagome slowly lifted her dark lashes and she saw what she never expected. She sat lining against a tree in a forest at night for heaven's stars showed brightly and pale blending their gorgeous light with that of the silver orb that hung high in the sky. Kagome rouse slowly taking her time as she took in her surroundings with a cheerful cobalt gaze.

Everything seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it till her gaze fell upon the enormous tree that stood not to fare from her.

"The Sacred Tree…" she whispered in joy. "I'm in Inuyasha's forest!!!" she gasped as she slowly made her way to the tree brushing off dead leaves from her skirt and shirt. She had started at a slow walk but soon sped up faster and faster till she made it to the edge of the clearing in a dead run.

A smile of joy and hope spread across her face as she made her way through the undergrowth, but stopped as something met her ears. _"What is that?"_she asked herself as she stepped quietly forward like Sango and taught her.

Coming to some bushes that lay just at the edge of the clearing Kagome peered around them as the noises grew louder. "Ahh" she gasped as Kagome's heart leapt and stopped and her blood turned hard and cold in her sudden utter shock.

Tears swelled to life in Kagome's eyes and her whole body shacking, especially her knees. As she watched the scene her knees gave under her and she fell to all fours in silence in the dead of night, beneath the mournful moon. Tears overflowed and fell bitterly to the ground.

Kagome jammed her eyes closed and covered her ears trying to block out the sounds that came from the wretched sight before her that caused her so much anguish. _"I wish the earth would just open up and swallow me!!" _she cried out in her head. Looking up slowly tears still cascading down her pale cheeks looking again but now wishing she hadn't. "How could you…" she whispered and with no strength to stay sitting up she fell to her side. Kagome closed her mournful eyes that had gone indigo from her misery; a tear trailed down her face slowly like blood from her puffy eyes as it fell slowly to the bed of dead leaves beneath the grieving young miko.

(should I end it here…cause I can…:D NAAAA XD!!!!)

x…X…x

Naraku entered the dark chambers of the girl once again, but this time he wore his baboon pelt. He stared down at Kagome; he had smelled her tears in his chambers but in here they were nearly overpowering with sorrow and pain.

"_They smell like the mists on the mountains coming from the ocean on a raining morning" _thought Naraku and a grin tugged at the corners of his mouth as another thought came to his twisted dark mind. _"Oh, how much I would take pleasure in being the cause of those bitter tears."_

Naraku reach down and stroked Kagome's cheek again running a finger over her quivering lips. He drew on the power of the Jewel shards in which he had for so long now; Kagome had failed to notice the presence of the jewel shards. Naraku's hand flowed with a sinister dark light s he placed it on Kagome's brow, she didn't so much as flinch.

Naraku grinned as he's hand seemed to fade into the nothingness as it fell into Kagome's mind the rest of Naraku soon fallowed as he plummeted himself in her nightmarish hell, and Kagome only stiffened to the invasion but said nothing.

x…X…x

Kagome hear the noises, heard the voices, she didn't dare look up again. _"It'll only become more of heartache and more tears" _Kagome said softly in her head as she lay there on the ground starring up at the star lit night sky. Kagome slowly with shaky arms and legs rouse so she kneeled on her knees. Her head hung down as her ebony bangs blocked the few of the source of Kagome's heart wrenching pain. Slowly she tilted her head up her sapphire eyes gone indigo still down cast; she never looked up till her face was straight forward. Slowly lifting her eyes Kagome looked ahead and one could have sworn that the sound of Kagome's breaking heart crashed through the forest like a blunt force-trauma.

Kagome's eyes seemed to quiver in their unbearable suffering. "Ahh" she gasped softly as the reality of it truly hit home placing a black mark on Kagome's pure heart. "How could you…? How could you do this to me……Inuyasha?"

Kagome watched her dear hanyou lying on the ground embracing the emotionless, clay-pot of a undead priestess. (I'm a Kikyou basher and I love it:D) Their clothes around them in red and whites as the moon shinned down on them; it illuminated Inuyasha's hiar making it sparkle in the night and glisten on his strong toned back. They laid there in a lover's embrace in their action of white-hot passion. It latterly tore and shattered Kagome's heart. Kagome flung her face into her hands and sobbed silently; shoulders shacking with her dear friend's betrayal.

She only wanted to disappear, to hide…to die, but she couldn't find the strength to do any of those things, she could only kneel there in a daze. Hearing the sounds of love stop did Kagome break from her dark infested daze to find Inuyasha and Kikyou dressed but in a carefree, lover's embrace; all Kagome wanted to do was wail out her pain and bleed out her heart.

"Hahahahaha" rang out a sinister laughter through the dark trees.

Kagome grew suddenly stiff and cold sweat of fear appeared on her brow. "Ehh!?" she half moaned and gasped as she felt the foreboding presence of Naraku at her back

"Hahahaha" rang out the laughter again and Kagome clamped her hands over her ears to drown it out but it did no good she still heard it as it reverberate in her head.

Inuyasha put himself in front of Kikyou grabbing Tetsusiaga from it sheath with a flare of yellow youkai light. A raging snarl appeared on the inu-hanyou's face glaring into the shadows of the trees surrounding him. "Get your ass out here Naraku!! I know it's you!!"

Kagome was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't picked up her scent yet, but she really didn't care, as she felt the course fur stroke and caress her exposed legs. Naraku appeared behind Kagome in his baboon pelt snickering at the couple that had their back to the Tree of Ages; he snickered again driving shivers up Kagome's spine who was to shocked and fearful to move.

"Naraku" growled Inuyasha gripping his fang tighter.

"Inuyasha, such a surprise that we should meet here; I came for something that I had lost" said the evil hanyou as he laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder and Inuyasha just noticing her there.

The touch had bought Kagome from her shock and she leapt to her feet and sprang away to fall back to her knees to weak and shaky to stand. Looking to Inuyasha with fresh pain filled and anguished tears streaming down her face of fear and betrayal; her look and tears created no reaction out of Inuyasha and no remote look of affection on his face or in his amber eyes.

"Inuyasha…please" she pleaded as Naraku came for her and she had no strength to move. "Tasukete!!"

Inuyasha looked from Naraku to the pleading Kagome and back again then sheathed his sword feeling the threat was not directed at him. "What makes you think I'm going to help you!? Keh, you were nothing but a shard detector, but now that I have what I want I have no more use for you…take her I don't care one damn bit!"

During his harsh and heart wrenching speech Kagome's felt her heart being ripped out and she was left there bleeding in her own puddle of blood and watched behind tear-blurred eyes as Inuyasha put his arm around Kikyou's waist and hug her closer to him.

"Ahh" gasped Kagome as she grasp her fast beating heart. She flung her face into hands to hide her pain and shame. Kagome's sapphire gaze turned to look at him with the look of broken soul and burning rage of the betrayal she hoped would never come to pass. "DO I MEAN THAT LITTLE TO YOU INUYASHA!!!!!" she screamed eyes shut tight screaming it at him but her face turned to the ground as aguish racked her body; Naraku stepped to her side.

Inuyasha looked shocked, his amber eyes shinning with confusion, but he soon composed himself. "Since when did you mean anything to me wench!?"

Kagome looked up at him and her indigo eyes swirled with grief that was too great to explain with words. Tears spiraled down her face as she starred into molten gold eyes and saw that the one she had come to love was only a lie…a bitter cruel lie. Kagome bowed her head and tears spiraled faster down her face as she reached into her shirt and brought forth the giant tear-drop diamond on a chain and fire-rat ribbon. She wanted to fling it at his feet but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"You told me you cared…when you gave me this" she whispered holding the pendant in her shacking hands.

Naraku stood at her side starring down at her and he kneeled at pulled her to him. Kagome struggled and screamed; they ripped through the night like a shattered, wandering, weeping, lost soul. _"Such pleasure comes from her cries…" _thought Naraku in the safety of his head.

Kagome felt the course fur on her skin and it made her sick; flinging out a hand she reached for Inuyasha. "Please Inuyasha!!" she screamed tears flying from her eyes to fall on the dark crimson flowers around her. Inuyasha only stood there stone-faced like the undead priestess beside him. He turned his back to them and held Kikyou closer and looked over his shoulder at Kagome and Naraku.

"Take her, I don't need her anymore; I have my beloved Kikyou" and he started to walk away shocking Kagome to the core. Then he turned to face them. "Just make sure Naraku that if you take her, you have no grounds to take or touch Kikyou. Deal?"

Kagome let out a silent gasp. _"Did I just hear him right!? Did Inuyasha really make a deal with Naraku, and I'm the prize and bargaining chip!!" _whispered Kagome to herself as she closed her eyes in sorrow, then it hit her full force. _"I'm Naraku's now…" _and she cracked open an eye to see the retreating form of Inuyasha and Kikyou…to see him leave her made her body go limp and weak and Naraku had to hold her tighter so she didn't fall to the ground and she hated it.

"AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH YOU CAN JUST THROW ME ASIDE LIKE I'M SOME BARGAINING CHIP TO NARAKU!!!! YOU LEAVE ME HERE TO GO LIVE WITH YOUR CLAY-POT!!! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!!!!? INUYASHA I LOVED YOU!!!!!!!!!"

Kagome's voice merely echoed in the hollow dark night as she wept endlessly in the disgusting embrace of the evil Naraku. Kagome heard his chuckle but blocked it out and looked away to the God Tree. She saw something sparkle in the night and she found strength to get out of Naraku's arms to walk up to the base of the ancient tree. She kneeled down to find what caught her eye and more tears fell from her already exhausted eyes. Clutching the two necklaces in her hand Kagome wept without a sound. Inuyasha's subjugation beads and golden locket was in her hands discarded on the ground by the owner. Tears fell to land on them to sparkle there taunting Kagome's unbearable grief.

Looking up to the mournful silver orb of the moon that showed down on them from the velvet blanket of night it let Kagome's tears shine like the very stars that were trapped within its navy embrace. "Someone just kill me" Kagome whispered as her exhaustion took her and she fell to her side unconscious.

Naraku stood over the miko girl as she clutched the rosary and the locket to her broken heart. The evil hanyou picked up the girl bridle style and the forest bleed away to be replaced by dark, dreary walls and the scent of miasma in the air. Naraku placed the girl back on the bed the false subjugation beads and locket still clutched in her hands; it made Naraku chuckle.

"She is completely broken, her miko powers nearly gone and her will to live is shattered" thought Naraku as he left the room. "She will be mine alone come tomorrow night" he said as he slide the door shut and the sight of the peaceful sleeping girl was obscured by the door; Naraku walked on chuckling and smirking with an evil look on his face and in his scarlet eyes.

A/N: that…ppl…is a very depressing chapter, almost made myself cry…ok maybe not myself cause I hardly cry but maybe I'll get you ppl to cry…;P hope not, I don't like ppl crying/wailing. But yea tell me how you liked it and I hope it was interesting and infuriating…damn Inuyasha taking Kikyou over Kagome how thick is that boy!!?

IY: Oi!! Who you call'in thick!!!?

Blaze:…no body…(sweet innocent smile)…honest…

IY:…ur worse at lying then Kagome…geez I thought she was bad!

Kag: INUYASHA SIT!!!

SMASH!!!

Kag: Next time on Goodbye Kagome!!! Love, Hope, Rage, Truth and Betrayal Part III!!!

Blaze:…ba-bye…:D

FOREVER BLAZE


	18. Love, Hope, Rage, Truth, Betrayal PrtIII

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…PERIOD!!!! SO DON'T COME TO ME ASKING WHAT HAPPENS NEXT OR TO SIGN STUFF!!! (looks out her window seeing ppl with posters and manga for this Blaze to sign)…geez ppl, DO I LOOK JAPANESE!!!! But I wish I was…(deep sigh)…o well on with the chappie:D

Chapter 18-Love, Hope, Rage, Truth and Betrayal Part III

Inuyasha woke with a start flinging his golden eyes open in surprise and shock, his nightmare was nothing he dreamed possible; a nightmare from a nightmare.

-Dream Time-

Inuyasha stood with his back to the God Tree; it was nearly dawn but it was still dark and there was no moon tonight and Inuyasha was helpless as he starred at the shadowy threat before him.

Inuyasha snarled cursing under his breath at his weakness and the damn slowness of the coming morning. "Come on out you bastard! Or are you too much of a coward to show your face!!?"

And arrow flew from the shadows of the trees and passed Inuyasha's face just enough to leave a medium nick on his cheek bone and he felt the blood slowly flow down his face but his brown eyes never left the figure that came from the shadows. The figure as it walked forward Inuyasha knew it anywhere and the school uniform showed off all her gorgeous curves of her body. Kagome stood there before him arrow drawn and ready.

"Kagome, it's me!! Don't shut!!!" cried out Inuyasha nervous as passed memories flooded his head but he mentally shock himself of them and looked at the young miko before him.

Kagome stood there her face in shadow, then her voice swirled around him in a broken, anguish filled voice the caused a twinge to pull at his heart. "After all we've been through; you just throw me aside as a bargaining chip to Naraku!! Just to be with that empty clay-pot!!! How could you do this to me!!!!? INUYASHA I LOVED YOU!!!!!"

Those words drove a warm thrill through him and he smiled at the sound of her loving him but then frowned at the thought of betraying her; he never noticed that Kagome was aiming for his heart. _"She thinks I would trade her to Naraku for Kikyou!?" _ he asked himself, as his black bangs blocked his eyes. "Kagome…I would never betray you…I-I love you too much…" and the arrow flew from her hands just before he said those words and he trailed off as the arrow hit him piercing through is heart and pinning him to the Sacred Tree. Just then the sun broke out and washed the forest in golden divine light change Inuyasha back into a hanyou.

The waves of Kagome scent of pain and heartbreak filled his head; it broke his own heart. He tried to stay awake as she walked up to him. Pain was written all over her face, the scent of a shattered soul overwhelmed him as did the scent of unshed tears. She reached up slowly grabbing the two objects that encircled his neck, ripping them away from him in one harsh pull.

The beads of subjection necklace flew everywhere and the sense of of lose overwhelmed Inuyasha; those bead brought Kagome and him together. Then he noticed in his fading vision the golden locket shinning in Kagome's shacking hand. She threw it up into the air and with a practice speed shattered the treasured pendent with a sacred arrow.

"Aishiteru…Kagome" whispered Inuyasha and embraced his unwanted death.

-End of Dream-

And now with waking Inuyasha found that he still had the beads and the locket but he felt incomplete like something was missing. He tried thinking of Kagome and her scent which he used to be able to call upon up her scent or her voice in his mind but he couldn't do that now…he had lost that last connection with Kagome.

Inuyasha looked up at the night sky searching for an answer but received none. "So she cut me off, but why?"

"Inuyasha?" said a voice from across the campfire.

Inuyasha spun his head toward the voice his yellow youkai eyes reflecting the light with a predatory gleam. "I thought you were asleep Miroku."

Miroku sighed as he sat up. "I was but your stirring woke me and I found myself unable to sleep…" he trailed looking to the stars beyond the fire-glow. "Do you feel it as well Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha remained silent for a time as he stared into the bright flames. "Yea…why did she cut us off like that? We're trying to save her and she walls us all off…specially me."

"Why would you think that? Did you do something again?"

"Oi, monk what do you mean again!!!? I've done jackshit!! What are you accusing me off!?"

Miroku held up his hands in defeat. "Settle down Inuyasha I'm accusing you of nothing" and he rouse. "Why don't we take a walk?"

"Feh!" barked back the hanyou but rouse and followed the lecherous monk into the forest not to fare from the camp where they could still see its glowing light.

"What could have happened to Kagome for her to do this? She knows without out us she is most certainly dead" said Miroku as he stood in a thinking posture.

Inuyasha crossed his arms before him in deep thought as well and they both stood like that for a time before it came to the hanyou. The thought of it made shock and pure fiery rage course through is veins uncontrollably. His arms feel to his side and his claws bit into his palms causing them to bleed.

The inu-hanyou growled low and soft as he clenched his fists harder. "He's breaking Kagome" he said softly glaring at the ground at his feet.

The look on Miroku's face was of pure shock. "He's what!?"

"Naraku is trying to break Kagome; break her spirit with whatever he can…and it's me that bastard is using."

The monk turned to face Inuyasha. "What makes you say that?"

Inuyasha turned his back on the monk frustrated as Kagome's words in his dream haunted his mind ringing through out it. "After all we've been through; you just throw me aside as a bargaining chip to Naraku. Just to be with that empty clay-pot. How could you do this to me!? Inuyasha…I……I……loved you" whispered the dog eared hanyou echoing Kagome's words but loud enough that Miroku could hear.

"Ahh!?" gapped Miroku shocked. He could hear how hard those words were to say coming from his friend. "But do you know if those words were true, or just one of Naraku's games."

"It was her, it was Kagome. I heard her pain and suffering; smelled her grief and unshed tears. She smelled like a lost soul shattered to a million pieces……Kagome lost the will to live…and all because of me…" he trailed off in a whisper out loud thinking it was in his head.

"Haha" rang out laughter from the tree tops as Miroku opened his mouth to speck. "Haha, so mutt-face has Kagome finally gotten over you? Now she'll finally come to a real man's side!"

A growl came from the hanyou as he balled his fists. "Get down here you mangy wolf, before I kick you ass out of the damn tree!!!"

Kouga leapt down and landed gracefully then rouse with his back straight arms crossed before his chest. "You called Dog-boy?"

"Please let us act as gentlemen" said Miroku has he stepped in between the conflicting men.

"Stay out of it monk" barked both men at once pushing aside the holly man.

Inuyasha flexed his claws and glared at the wolf youkai before him. "I'm getting real sick of you flea-bag!!"

Kouga merely chuckled. "Like-wise dog-breath!!"

"Without Kagome here, I get to finally beat your pathetic wolf ass!!!" and Inuyasha punched the wolf with a swift strong upper-cut in the jaw flinging him into a tree trunk. "How's that" smirked Inuyasha flashing his claws before his face.

"Is that all yea got!? Kagome could punch harder!!"

They leapt as each other coming together in a clash of deadly claws ripping each other to shreds in the hope of slaying the other. Inuyasha had received a deep gash on his upper arm while Kouga had a even deeper gash on his shoulder. They stood glaring at each other then Inuyasha grabbed hold of Tetsusiaga and unsheathed it.

Kouga grinned, but worry and caution was in his blue eyes. "You expect to protect Kagome with those weak attacks!!? No wonder you brother Sesshomaru wants you dead, you're of no use to anybody!!!" laughed Kouga taunting Inuyasha and not noticing the hanyou's eyes glow scarlet in anger and frustration at himself for letting Kagome out of his sight for just a split second.

Kouga stopped his laughter at the sudden convulsion of dark aura that began to swirl around the forest. Looking to the hanyou the wolf drew back in fear and alarm. Inuyasha was in the ending stage of transforming the glowing red eyes, the cold, hard, blood-thirsty ice blue eyes, and the cascade of the jagged violet lines running down his face. His fangs grew and as well as his claws; all the while a animal growl game from his throat thriving to be free and feel the blood on its hands.

"Inuyasha!" cried Miroku taking his friend by the shoulders and shacking him. "Snap out of it!!"

Kouga took another step back. "What's happening to him!?"

"He's transforming into his youkai form" answered Miroku as Tetsusiaga pulsed once and dropped form the crazed hanyou's hands. Miroku jumped back just in time that Inuyasha's swipe of his claws didn't fall against his chest.

"Miroku!! Kouga!!" screamed Sango as she ran to them dressed in her armor, Hirikostu over her shoulder with Shippo, Kirara and Kikyou behind her.

"Sango stay back" yelled Miroku as he saw the warrior come into few. "Inuyasha is transforming!!"

Both Sango and Shippo gasped, Kirara hissed and Kikyou looked at her pasted loved confused.

"Change him back if he's so dangerous like this!!" screamed Kouga.

"That's easier said then done" snapped Shippo from Sango's shoulder.

Sango glared at the wolf wishing she could have a whack at thick head canine. "This was your doing for provoking him!!"

Shippo shock his fist at the mangy wolf glaring at him. "Yea you should stop him, since you were the one that did it!!"

"But how would I do that runt!! Answer me that!!?" the wolf yelled as Inuyasha's transformation went on coming to its close rapidly.

They all fell silent and all eyes were drawn to the growling hanyou; they heard the growls of rage and pleasure of the knowing that a slaughter was very near if they didn't stop him and soon.

"Well!!?" yelled Kouga balling his fists. "How do we stop him!!?"

Miroku bowed his head. "The only one that was able to stop his raging blood-thirsty behavior was Kagome; she had always kept him in check."

It was this time that Inuyasha's youkai blood took hold of his body and his human soul. He charged the closest thing to him and it just happened to be Kouga. The hanyou's elongated claws sliced open his side and flung him back smashing him through one tree to bend the next one leaving the wolf leader unconscious and bleeding. Inuyasha turned his scarlet, blood lusting eyes to the other and started toward them a throaty growl coming from him.

Miroku stood in front of the woman and the child with his arms spread wide staff in hand. "Inuyasha, that's enough! Get a hold of yourself, we need to find Kagome!!!"

The raging hanyou seemed to falter at the sound of Kagome's name and his soul became conscious of it's actions, but still unable to take control. Inuyasha struggled against the dark aura and the youkai blood that dared to consume every last bit of him.

"_DAMNIT!! LEAVE ME ALONE!!"_ screamed Inuyasha in his head as he held it between his elongated clawed hands.

"_**You want this…you know you do…you can't lie to me" **_chuckled the youkai blood in Inuyasha's head.

"_Go away damn you! I won't let you hurt them!!!"_

"_**You can't fight me, so why try?" **_came the mocking voice of Inuyasha's youkai blood.

"_Because they're my friends and I won't hurt them. I'd rather die!!!"_

"_**Haha" **_laughed the blood._** "You don't want to hurt them? They make us weak; especially that mortal girl…she would make a fine meal".**_

"_DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH KAGOME!!!!!" _yelled out Inuyasha holding his head in his hands and dropping to one knee crying out a growl/scream of rage, frustration determination, and grief. The growl reverberated through the forest like the sound of a wounded animal.

The youkai blood in Inuyasha rang out with laughter. _**"I'll rip that miko apart…after we take her with out mercy." **_

Inuyasha's eyes flung open at that. His eyes flashed between the red glow of youkai and the molten gold of a hanyou. Then a snarl crossed his face as the will for fresh, sweet blood that was Kagome's started to consume him.

"_Oh god Kagome…" _cried out Inuyasha in his head as he stopped tears that filled his eyes from falling from the visions of himself ripping apart Kagome in his bloodlust and the fires of his youkai blood should he ever loose control. _"Kagome, you would hate me if you knew just how much the will to take you really was…blood and all…"_

"_**She will be ours, willing or not!!!" **_cried the blood and the touch of a soft cold hand on his face brought Inuyasha back slightly from the edge he was nearly falling off of.

Kikyou held Inuyasha's face in her hands. She sensed the conflict within him, felt the bloodlust that craved for only one and would slaughter to get to it. Kikyou knew when he opened his eyes he was her Inuyasha saw but Kagome; it broke Kikyou's heart as a sudden knife splitting pain ran across her body in enormous waves of anguish. Holding in her cry of pain she saw that the youkai in the hanyou before her was soon to take full hold of him and without his leash they were sure to parish; she knew what she had to do and she had to do it now.

"Inuyasha you must be strong…strong for Kagome; she needs you more then you know" Kikyou whispered and placed her lips lightly against Inuyasha's as the memory of Kagome risking her life to safe his and the other came back to him.

"_Kagome…"_ he thought as the youkai blood turned cold and dormant. _"That's right…I need to find Kagome…she's counting on me…"_

Kikyou withdrew her as the sock of what happened hit the others. Kikyou looked into the glazed over amber gaze of her beloved hanyou. He's eyes slowly dropped close as he fell forward into her embrace as he whispered throaty, airy voice.

"Kagome……"

Kikyou's already broken heart cracked as she let her stony dead mask fall and she let one tear fall form her eye. _"Inuyasha, you will find her and love her…without this undead miko in the way."_

A/N: Ooooh…I love it when Inuyasha's youkai blood is involved and don't know why I just find it really interesting…I love story that have it as a plot line. Maybe it's that bloodthirsty rampaging that is interesting…(thinks deeply but comes up with nothing)…o well whatever…(smiles sweetly)…so what do you think? I'm getting lots of reviews saying how much they like it and can't wait for me to update as soon as possible so I would like to send out a thx to all that have reviewed and have encouraged me to keep writing…(does a respectful bow)…thank you again…so until next time…………………………………………………………………………………………………BLAZE 4ever and same with Inuyasha and Kagome!!!!


	19. Sorrowfull Soul

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and co.

Chapter 19-Sorrowful Soul

Kagome woke to a dark and dreary room. She tasted and felt tears on her face; she couldn't remember crying. Reaching to whip away the tears she stopped in mid movement as the feel of something in her hand stopped her and the soft sound of beads moving met her ears. Sitting up with a small groan Kagome looked down at her hand as the worst memory of her worst fears came back to her. IN her shacking hand she held the golden locket that was open with Inuyasha and Kagome's faces in it and the beads of subjection; the pain hit her harder and far stronger then the pain the curse mark had ever caused her.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

x…X…x

Naraku was in his chamber still draped in his white baboon pelt. He grinned a most evil grin as the scream of sorrow and suffering vibrated through his house that came from a shattered, broken young miko.

"Haha" chuckled Naraku as the scent of her bitter tears met his nose. "So she's finally given up; her will to live is shattered completely". Stepping out of his bed chamber Naraku called for the white child. "Kanna!"

The white child appeared before him mirror in hand. "You called Master Naraku."

"I want you to escort the miko Kagome to me."

"Yes, master" she said in a hollow voice. "Is there anything else?"

Naraku narrowed his scarlet eyes but nodded. "Where's Kagura?"

"Dead."

The evil hanyou chuckled. _"She was always a nuisance" _he thought turning away, but turned back curious. "Who killed her?"

Kanna showed no emotion in her pale face and empty ebony eyes. "Sesshomaru" was all she said.

Naraku's eyes flung open in rage. _"Damn that bitch!!"_ he barked in his head as he clenched his fists. _"If she told of where I am and how to get here, I will not only have Inuyasha to deal with but his elder half-bother as well!!!" _Naraku turned to Kanna who stood stone still. "Go get her" he barked and she left as he strode back into the bed chamber to rethink his plot for the hanyou's and his brother's demise.

x…X…x

Kagome felt the presence of one that was hollow, soulless and had suffered so much pain so she could never feel again. "Just like me" Kagome whispered as she lay there on the platform bed.

Kanna opened the screen door to Kagome's bed chamber and stood there watching Kagome's back with vacant eyes. "The master calls you."

"Feh!" huffed Kagome. _"I sound like Inuyasha…" _trailed the miko in her dark thoughts. Looking over her shoulder at the figure in all white, Kagome glared letting her head fall back to the pillow. "Naraku can't order me around, I'm not his slave!!"

A sinister laugh swirled around the room; Kagome cringed but other then that did nothing but lay there. "On the contrary my miko, you belong only to me for all eternity." He's voice echoed in Kagome's ears and her back flared with burning pain as she swore she felt clawed fingers trail down her back.

"Ehh" she moaned as a more waves of pain washed over her. _"I have no choice but to answer his call…damnit!" _she thought as he rouse and forced down the tears that had began to form in her eyes. "I hate that bastard" she snapped under her breath then cringed as another wave of pain came and cursed her down to her very core.

Kanna let Kagome to where Naraku was, where he always was when he wasn't out ruining someone else's life. Kagome felt the new youkai around, but something was different with the feel of the place, where there was a small tug on her spirit, but could not place. With a sudden realization and the pulse of her a body and senses Kagome stopped a gasp stuck in her throat. _"Shikon no Tama" _her mind screamed.

Kanna noticed that Kagome had stopped and looked over her shoulder to look at her. "Come" was all she said and they both started their way to Naraku's chambers. As they came to it Kanna slide open the door and Kagome stone faced and holding her head high as much as she could at this time walked in and the door behind her slide shut. She sighed deeply as her fingers played with the locket and beads around her neck.

"I am not accustom to waiting" rang out Naraku's sly, disgusting voice making Kagome shiver and the dagger against her thigh gave her no comfort before the foe her and her friends had fought for so long. "Sit and eat."

Kagome walked slowly over and sat herself before the tray of food but she just stared into her lap unmoving as the presence of the one she despised was vacant and she was grateful for it. She slowly ran her finger across the lockets surface as it glistened in the little light there was in a place filled with miasma and darkness. She had been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed the presence of her captor till a flare of the Shikon's power swirled around her and she looked up to see Naraku standing there in the shadows of a corner; Kagome saw the pink glow of the Jewel underneath his pelt and bowed her head.

"That won't be yours for much longer" she whispered but no power was there to back up her words.

Naraku chuckled sadistically. "Try you empty threats with the youkai outside, for I will not fall for you broken words and your broken soul."

Kagome looked up at him in shock as those words lashed through her and triggered her anger, but it soon died. The young miko turned her face away in shame and her voice broke as she spoke. "How do you know?"

Naraku stood in front of her a grin on his face to mock her present condition. "That answer is for me alone to know, my dear miko" he said laughing slightly.

"Bastard" snarled Kagome leaping to her feet.

Naraku said nothing just stood there grinning, his crimson eyes lost in the shadows of his baboon mask. He starred at the flaming girl that had been broken yet held so much pride and stubbornness left.

Kagome still glared at him but crossed her arms over her chest. "How did you curse me Naraku, when did you curse me; I have every right to know."

Naraku was shocked but it was hidden beneath the mask he wore. _"She just demanded answers from underneath her words! That wench has the gull to order I, Naraku!?"_ thought Naraku. The evil hanyou chuckled at first which caused Kagome to step back in caution, then the chuckle became a slight laugh then soon all out laughter ran from the dark monster.

Kagome stood there shocked. _"He's laughing…really laughing…" _said Kagome to herself in the sanity of her head but soon the laughter began to grind on nerves pissing her off further. "What's so funny!?" she snapped.

Naraku's dramatic halt of laughter caused Kagome to back up in nervousness as it swelled in her chest as she walked backwards as Naraku advanced on her. Kagome was soon unable to move back any further as she was forced against the wall with Naraku towering over her. She watched as he raises his hand and she cringed away waiting for the attack to land but it never came. Cracking open on sapphire eyes Kagome saw Naraku mask off and glaring down at locket and Inuyasha's beads with furious pent-up rage and the determined look of getting what he wanted.

Quicker then she could react to he clutched the necklaces in his hand and pulled with such force that Kagome was pulled into his chest as the back of her neck screamed with the fires of pain. Hearing the sound of scattering beads Kagome forced herself from Naraku's chest and kneeled to the floor to pick up what was broken. Upon seeing the locket discarded with a broken chain before her Kagome reached for it but was stopped when a foot smashed down on it shattering it into glistening golden pieces.

"Ahh!?" gasped Kagome as her out stretched hand shock. Then quicker then she ever thought possible her anger swelled up inside her and she sprang to her feet as her demonic aura swirled around her and she sprang at Naraku. "I'll make you pay for that you animal!!!" Then sweeping her claws down Kagome slashed through the pelt to skin and from skin down to muscle of his chest. "Haha" she chuckled as she leapt away seeing a look of fury and surprise on Naraku's face.

"Impudent wench!" he yelled and sprang at the miko who jumped away raising her claws to attack again but the attack was never finished as a scream ripped through the room.

"AHHHH!!!!" screamed Kagome as unbearable pain crashed down on her in unrelenting waves. The mark on her back pulsated in unison with her cries of pain. "Ahh" she moaned.

Naraku chuckled at the miko that cried out at his feet. "You can not fight me without casing yourself pain."

Kagome fierce look up at him that resided of fire and daggers and grimaced as another bang of pain slammed through her body. "How in the hell did you do this to me!!?"

Naraku narrowed his eyes and the pulsating of her back came to a halt and Kagome let out a sigh of relief. "Its simple really, even an incompetent human such as you could easily understand it so I will say only once."

Kagome snarled as she went to her knees her fearsome sapphire gaze not leaving Naraku's pale sadistic face. "Then tell me!"

"When Kaguya went to take your body as her own I came up behind you to draw her into battle knowing she needed your body to be whole, it was when our demonic aura clashed around you marking you as Kaguya's and my own. Is that simple enough for you miko?"

Kagome rouse to her feet furious at the answer she had been given. "So you're saying it wasn't intentional!? You just kidnapped me because I was interesting and you wanted to see the outcome of your curse on me!!?"

Naraku merely smirked, that was her answer.

"Bastard!!" cried out Kagome charging her captor with deadly pointed claws. "I'll rip you apart" and her eyes flashed scarlet but nothing more.

Naraku dodged her uncoordinated attack and by grabbing her wrist he flung her against the bed chamber doors breaking them down and she laid there dazed. The evil hanyou walked up to her and grabbed her by the throat flinging her onto the large king sized platform bed.

"Ehh" groaned Kagome turning on her stomach only to have a face full of course white fur. "Ahhh!?" she gasped as she went to her knees on the bed…his bed. This was the last place Kagome wanted to be and with "him". True fear formed in her chest and all rational thinking left Kagome as her breath came in large gulps of air in her nervousness.

"Haha" rang out a sadistic laughter as Naraku stepped from the shadows of one of the bedrooms corners. "Right where I want you all along" he said with a wanting look in his eye and greedy smirk on his face.

Kagome's mind screamed for her to run as she sat there on his bed, but out of pure fear her body wouldn't move. _"He wouldn't!? He'd never lower himself to that!!? Would he!?" _screamed the young woman as her mind wandered to the worst scenario for a woman of any rage. "Oh, Kami, no…" Kagome's eyes glistened as she hoped for Inuyasha to burst in and save her from this monster before her.

Naraku saw the look in Kagome's eyes as laughed mentally. "Your pathetic, dog hanyou isn't coming to save you this time; he chose his beloved Kikyou above you."

The look of hope died in Kagome's eyes as their color turned indigo in the memory of his betrayal. _"That's right…Inuyasha isn't coming to save me this time…he's not here…" _thought Kagome she never noticed that Naraku had come to stand at her side till he spoke in her ear.

"You're mine; that half-dog abandoned you to me. He traded you for Kikyou's safety."

Kagome's rage flared to life. "URUSEI!!! I'm sick of hearing your voice!!" and she leapt at him.

Naraku met the raging miko half way catching her wrists in his iron-grip and forced her onto her back on "his" bed. He grinned down at her struggling form; those struggles sent a cold and warm thrill through him. To have her sweet life giving blood flowing around him thrilled him more.

"You are mine…Kagome…once I take you…no one else will want you; your dear hanyou will have nothing to do with you if he didn't already" mocked Naraku in her ears as she cringed away as far as she could.

Her tears fell silently with no sobs racking her body, just the tears from her saddened indigo eyes. "Just kill me" she moaned seizing her struggling with eyes shut tight not daring to look up at those crimson eyes. "Just kill me" she whispered again.

A chuckled formed in his chest as he peered down at her broken form. "Like I said before, I won't kill you…I will break you."

Kagome opened her eyes slowly with a defeated look in her eyes. "I'm already broken" she said as a single tear trailed down her cheek from the corner of her indigo eye.

"That may be, but I'm not through with you" he whispered into her neck laying down kisses meant to arouse her but only disgusted her.

Kagome began to struggle more. _"I won't give in to this!!! Inuyasha may hate me but that doesn't mean the others do!!!" _she yelled out in her head as she struggled beneath the monster.

She threw her head back and forth forcing Naraku to retreat from kissing her neck. He snarled as Kagome started to lift his hands up off the bed with her summoned youkai strength. He forced his weight down on her shoulders leaving her arms free to move.

"_If I can get the dagger I could get out of here" _thought Kagome with the spark of hope in her breast.

To make it less suspicious Kagome kept struggling as she slowly reached for the hilt of the dagger on her thigh. _"There!!" _ her mind screamed as her fingers touched the weapon strapped to her thigh. Whipping the dagger out of its sheath as fast as she could without being seen Kagome stabbed the large dagger into his back between to ribs and gave the strongest twist she could from where she lay.

"AHHHH" roared Naraku more in rage then in pain, as he straddled Kagome he glared down at her with pure cold fury. "Conniving bitch!!!" roared the evil hanyou making the miko beneath him flinch and quicker then Kagome could follow she was struck across the face; her right cheek aflame with pure pain so overpowering she couldn't move. The fell of blood leaving the corner of her mouth and the metallic taste of it as well told her she would have a black and blue face in the morning.

Kagome as she lay there pleaded for this nightmare to end and never happen and she wished for Inuyasha to save her but that wish was in vain; he wouldn't come. _"He won't come" _whispered Kagome to herself as she lacked the strength to hold the pendent around her neck she held it with her hands in her mind and it gave her some engorgement but with the youkai in her head it didn't last long.

Naraku growled and sat up straight the miko still beneath him her face turned away and the glisten of blood falling into the furs. _"She'll pay ten fold for that" _he said to himself as he withdrew the dagger from his side and stabbed it into the bed an two inches from her face; he saw her flinch even when she was barely conscious. "You'll wish you'd never done that wench, now I have every right to rip you apart" he said grinning withdrew the dagger and slide it over her face living a deep cut just across her cheek bone and watched as the flood of crimson slide down her cheek.

Naraku slide the dagger beneath the silk obi and with the sharpness of the blade the silk cut like butter and Kagome felt the kimono around her waist slacken. She tried to struggle but it was futile and she moaned in her grief of her vulnerability. She kept her face turned away not wanting to see that monster's face. All she wanted to do was fall into unconsciousness and let the darkness carry her away from this nightmare.

He took her chin in hand and turned her face to him with a iron-grip that made her cringe in pain. "Don't pass out on me, miko, or I'll have to stop and wait for you to wake."

Kagome didn't answer as she tried to look pasted him and at the ceiling above but even that screamed his name and face. She forced away the darkness that had formed on the edges of her mind and vision.

"That's better" whispered Naraku in her ears and she squeezed her eyes shut as he slid his clawed hands inside her kimono and she cringed but was unable to get away from the assault.

"_Trapped like a bird in a cage" _she thought her head still turned away as the trail of kissing down her neck and into the valley of her breasts he tormented her with his touch

"Haha" he chuckled as he pushed open the miko's dark purple kimono to see the porcelain skin beneath. _"Such a woman would make a great tai-youkai" _thought Naraku as she stroked the shivering skin.

"Damnit" snapped Kagome under her breath as she tried to struggle against her hanyou captor. _"I won't give into this!! I won't be used like this!!!" _ She screamed out in her head as the burning urge to do anything to get free. Her claws grew and flew and pierced Naraku's shoulder to go right through.

"Stubborn wench!" he snapped and another slap rang out and Kagome happily embraced the darkness so she no longer felt the pain flaring to life in her right cheek; she didn't care if the darkness coming to her was her death she want to be gone.

Naraku sat up bring her with him as he held her around the waist. The kimono fell open and there taunting him was the bright red haori of the wretched hanyou Inuyasha and the glistening tear-drop diamond flared to life with a white light but dead as the evil hanyou forced his aura around it. Bring her closer to him her head now tilted to the side exposing the sweet curve of her neck to him; he opened his fanged maw and bit down on Kagome's pale neck.

"Ehh" moaned the miko coming from the darkness to soon, as the pain in her neck brought her fully awake. Turning her head she found Naraku starring down at her with the touch of crimson on his lips. Tread swelled in Kagome's chest as she reached to her neck with a shaky hand and felt the steamy, sticky substance was there and Kagome knew it was blood before she ever saw it on her hand. A cry of shock and grief caught in her throat and she starred up at the evil Naraku wide eyed.

"You're mine forever…mate" and the power hungry hanyou, laid the shacking, shocked still miko down, to the white furs below her. "Play time is over I'm afraid" he whispered in her ear as she felt the white pelt he wore open.

Kagome let her bitter tears of defeat fall. _"This can not be happening…it can't be happening…it just can't…" _pleaded Kagome's voice in the emptiness of her mind.

Laughter rang out from the dark corners of Kagome mind and heart; it was far stronger then before it chilled Kagome to the bone. _**"Told you we would break you" **_laughed the youkai blood that came from the curse. Kagome tried to block it out with thought of Inuyasha and the hope of one last kiss but the youkai blood in her threw aside those thoughts like tissue paper.

"_Damn you!!"_

"_**You'd be damning yourself if you say that."**_

"_I won't give into this!!!!"_ she cried out into the darkness and a vision of Inuyasha determined face leapt into her head giving her strength to fight; again it didn't last long.

An evil chuckle sounded out. _**"You already have."**_

Kagome could just see the evil smirk on the face of her youkai blood. Even as gorgeous it was it was marred by the gleam of bloodlust and the perfection of killing. It made Kagome's blood run cold and her already shattered heart stop. _"Have I really already given up?" _ she thought as a tear found its way free of her shut lashes and trailed down her face from the corner of her eye. _"Guess I am dependent on Inuyasha…I really can't do anything on my own…" _she thought opening her indigo eyes to the painted screen sliding doors. _"I can just see it now……"_

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" Kagome's scream ripped through the still poison filled air as it rang out through the whole grounds of the castle as pure unbearable pain burst to life spreading through all of Kagome's body.

A/N: I didn't want this chapter to be too long which it already is if you ask me…but who cares! XD So u know and don't get confused with the next chapter I want to tell you that it's Kagome's dream/illusion that she cooks up to put her in even more misery. I'm sure you know what the screams about…duh…a given if. If you ain't get' in it ur either really stupid or really blind:P jk on the insults such let your imagination wonder……:D I'm sure u can guess what her dream/illusion is about but its like a interlude/ whatever u called it, between Naraku and Kagome scene….yea just so you know…:D thx for reading and don't forget to review!!

IY: How can you do that to Kagome!!!? (bursts into bedroom disturbing the hard working Blaze)

Blaze: You don't even know what happens!

IY: (storms up to Blaze who only thinks he's cute when he's angry) I read it damnit!!

Blaze: (rolls her eyes) "IF" you hadn't read it we wouldn't have this problem now would we!?

IY: Well I did so fix it wench!!!

Blaze: (eyebrow twitches)

Kag: (storms into the room) Inuyasha!! (hanyou cringes) SIT!!!!

Blaze: Thx Kaggie (smiles sweetly) I was about to throw one of my school books at him but that works better.

Kag: I hope your floors ok?

Blaze: Oh the floors fine…(points to the flattened Inuyasha on the floor face down)…not so sure about him though, but I know a way to wake him up. (runs to the kitchen and comes back with ramen in hand) Here Inuyasha have some ramen if you promise to play nice..XD

IY: RAMEN!!!! (grabs the bag from the "sit position" then runs off to make it)

Blaze: (smiles sweetly a sparkle in her eye) Good.

Kag: I don't know what is problem is (shacks her head)

Blaze: Got jealous and angry cause you and baboon hanyou got it started…against you will I might add…

Kag: (makes a "oh right about that face")

IY: (comes back with a bowl of ramen in hand) Still don't know why you did it!?

Nar: (appears out of nowhere and breaths down Blaze's neck) Because I forced her too (smirk-smirk and lays a hand on Blaze's shoulder)

Blaze: Creepy (shiver-shiver) Sure whatever you say…(shivers again)

IY/Kag: Hentai!!! Get off of her!!!

Blaze: Ehh…(gives a fake smile and an embarrassed/worried blush)…HELP!!!!


	20. Interlude Nightmare

Disclaimer: I still don't own Inuyasha

A/N: Remember this is the illusion that she cooks up…may get confusing in the end…maybe…my thoughts were really chaotic at the end…(sigh)…so many ideas….plus yea I bet your thinking…THAT GIRL'S NUTS!!! WHO WRITES A 6 PAGES INTERLUDE CHAPTER!!! I MEAN COME ON!!!!!? Am I right on ready your mind…bet I'm not but yea…on with the chappie :D…

Chapter 20-An Interlude Nightmare

Kagome's POV-

"Ahhhhhh!!" I screamed out and heard it reverberate through the dreary castle.

As I lay there beneath Naraku all I wanted was this nightmare end and to see Inuyasha again and it was sooner then I expected as the door was smashed open and there standing his partial fire-rate kimono was my silver haired hanyou, Inuyasha.

_Sometimes life seems to quit_

_Into paralyzing silence_

_Like the moonless dark_

_Meant to make me strong_

He stood there sword over shoulder fully transformed and his eyes as I saw where flashing from gold to scarlet and ice blue. He's youkai was wanting to take over as he took in my position beneath Naraku and the defeated look in my eyes, my flushed face and the blush that was from how disgusted I felt and the handprints on my face I assumed was what he saw nearly drove him over the edge.

_Familiar breath of my old lies_

_Changed the color in my eyes_

_Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by_

"Inu…yasha…you came……" I trailed my voice hoarse from the screams and tears; I couldn't say more as sorrow filled her eyes, but that said it all.

"Kagome!" he whispered his shock causing his grip on his sword to slacken, then faster then the any eye could see Inuyasha tightened his grip to the point where his knuckles were white and the furious look in his eye made me thank Kami that I wasn't the one on the receiving end of that look. "YOU BASTARD!!!!" he roared out and charged with full speed.

Kagome looked at her hanyou drinking in his very presence savoring it like it was the necklace around her neck.

_Sorrow lasts through this night _

_I'll take this piece of you_

_And hold it for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole _

_As you flew right through me_

"You will not stop me this time Inuyasha! This time you die!!!" yelled Naraku above me and I watched as his arm stretching out toward Inuyasha turn into tentacles that look like deadly branches pierced into Inuyasha's body; one through his stomach legs and arms while the last pierced him right through the heart

"NOOOOO!!!! INUYASHAAAAA!!!!" I cried out with all my might as my throat once again was overused and raw.

"Ehh" groaned Inuyasha as I watch has he tried to maintain consciousness of life and deceive the oblivion and eternal sleep of death. "Ahh" he sighed and I watched as life left him and his favored sword slipped from his now lifeless fingers. As it fell from his hand the tip of the blade bit into the wood of the floor and stood straight up like it just had went Inuyasha and I found it in the belly of his father.

_Left alone with only_

_Reflections of the memory_

_To face the ugly girl_

_That's smothering me_

"No" I whimpered tears streaming from my eyes but I didn't care. "No…no…NOOO…INUYASHAAAAA WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed with all my force of my voice and it was loud enough that Naraku had to back away from my cries and I took up the opportunity to leap away and fall onto my Inuyasha's chest. "No…Inuyasha…don't leave me…..wake up you have too! Tell me not to be scared, yell at me, whip away my tears like you always do, get angry at me…hold me, reject me…just wake up and tell me you alright!!!!" I cried the last and wept into his chest not caring that blood was everywhere and on me. If he was alive he would have known that my tears were coming and would be trying to comfort me…I was already missing him. "Inuyasha…I'll always love you."

_So dang closer then my pain_

_He knew each tear before it came_

_Soon he will perforate the peaceful by and by_

Naraku came to stand above Inuyasha and I and I did pay attention to him I just tired to block him out till he spoke and it angered me to no end.

"The hanyou's finally dead…good" Naraku's voice sounded in my ear when he was well over 3 feet above me. I felt his iron grip on my upper arm and he heaved to my feet and flung me to the bed. "He's dead might as well move on" he chuckled that annoying chuckle.

"Damn you" I said through sobs clutching the pendent around my neck it was this and the fire-rat haori were the last things I had of my beloved Inuyasha; I wept harder as I saw his molten gold eyes starring into nothing the glaze of death over them dulling their gorgeous shine. "DAMN YOU TO HELL!!!"

Naraku tisked me looking at me disappointingly. "Is that the way you talk to your mate?"

"LIKE HELL I AM!!" I yelled not noticing that my eyes were flashing from their normal sapphire/indigo to the miasma purple surrounded by scarlet.

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you _

_And hold it for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

"Deny it as much as you wish but that mark on your neck proves that I am" he said standing by me and a scooted away from in on the bed. "You can't remove the scar that will be left behind."

I sat there clutching the pendent and the fire-rat haori around my shivering body as I glared furiously at Naraku. Then hearing footsteps on the floor I looked up at the door to find Kanna standing there and Naraku gave her a nod and I watched as Inuyasha's body began to float in the air and trail behind her. Tears swell in my eyes…how much I wished to kiss me him one last time.

_And we kiss each other one more time_

_And sing this lie that's halfway mine_

_The sword is slicing through the question_

_So I wont' be fooled by his angel light_

"No! Wait, where are you taking him!!?"

Naraku chuckled as he came up behind me and embraced my shivering and feeble struggling form. "She's taking him to the gates where he will be pinned into place with spears set as an example to those that defy me" he said a chuckle in his matter of fact voice.

"MONSTER!!!!" I screamed and struggled to get free and succeeded but only to be caught again and pinned beneath Naraku again. "No, no, no" I wept loosing all my composure or what was left of it.

I felt Naraku bowed his head slowly and the feel of his tongue trailing across the bit mark on my neck made my stomach churn with disgust and as he did I felt no more pain and felt the skin nit together healed leaving the scar behind that marked me as his mate; I wept harder.

"Now you are mine for all eternity" he chuckled into my neck as ne nuzzled it and I flinched away.

"_How could this have happened!? This was supposed to be Inuyasha not Naraku!" _I thought and cringed as the feel of Naraku's disgusting breath touched my bare skin. "Inuyasha" I whispered so softly that Naraku wasn't able to here, but somewhere, someone I hoped did hear me as I wept silently. "Inuyasha…forgive me…"

_Sorrow lasts through this night_

_I'll take this piece of you_

_And hold it for all eternity_

_For just one second I felt whole_

_As you flew right through me_

_And into the stars_

x…X…x

Inuyasha's POV-

I felt angry, frustrated, worry and irritation at the cause of my uneasiness, but I didn't know what it was from. I sat in tree starring up at the flicker of stars in the blanket of deep indigo and blackness of the night sky.

"What's wrong with me!? Damnit!! I don't get it!!" I snapped slashing nearby branches in my frustration at myself and these very annoying human emotions.

A light breeze swirled to life and I caught on it the scent of weeping, a sorrowful flower; a weeping sakura that was wishing and not wishing to die; I knew that scent to well to mistake it for anything else other the Kagome herself. "Kagome" I said out load uncertainty of riding in my voice as the thought of her really being here was impossible. I looked around but I found nothing of my lost Kagome.

_Joy will come_

"Inuyasha" came her voice and I immediately looked to the sky and saw nothing as her voice caressed the wind full of sorrow and disgust at herself. "Inuyasha…forgive me…" her voice sounded again.

_Sometimes life seem to quite_

_Into paralyzing silence_

_Like the moonless dark_

_Meant to make me strong_

Her words shock me to the core with uneasiness, anger and grief. My Kagome was a broken flower and I could tell it just in her voice. "What has he done to you Kagome…!?" I looked at my locket and saw her face. "Why do I have to forgive you?"

A/N: Yay another chappie done…go me :D I don't think I have thank all those great reviewers that read my story and make me feel great knowing my first fic was a hit…I think….hmm…ok but thx all and keep review too I love all of them. And so u know the song is Sorrow by Flyleaf…they are freak' in sweet I love their songs there's going to be another one of theirs coming up again soon so if you love'em too u get a double douse of'em…awww ain't I sweet XD…yea hope u liked this chapter it was interesting for me to write and I hope it's not too confusing….hopefully it will get better and more clear in the next one.

BLAZING-RAIN

P.S. – Du, du, duuuuuh….after this chapter's up there's only seven more left!!!! Did u know that!!! Bet u didn't but yea I'm sad…my story is coming to an end….waaaaaahhhh…(balling her head off)


	21. Broken Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha…(tears in her eyes)…DAMNIT!!!!! I WISH I DID!!!!

Chapter 20-Broken Sakura

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!" screamed out Kagome (a/n: this is the last time you hear that scream…nervous laugh/smile) as sudden flaming pain enveloped her as she saw red form on the corners of her vision; back arched in pure pain as she was brought back from her sorrowful illusion to give way to the truer nightmare that leered down at her from above her shivering form.

To snuff out Kagome's screams of agony Naraku took Kagome's lips in his possession and felt her cringe in reaction. _"She is now permanently mine; body, mind and soul"_ chuckled Naraku to himself as he drove himself further into her with no concern or mercy of Kagome's well being.

Kagome felt the throb in her abdomen and knew without any doubt what was happening and the pressure of Naraku's lips on her only increased this hellish nightmare that was all too real. More pain washed over her in agonizing waves as he moved above her and released her bruised wrists from his vice grip to trail his hands down her side digging his claws into her and hearing her ear splitting screams of pain filled the evil hanyou with pleasure as he took her faster and harder forcing more yells of pain form her already raw parched throat from her numerous other screams of bloody murder.

Kagome moaned as he arched her back as pain crashed down on her as more tears fell from her eyes. _"Just let it be over" _pleaded Kagome in the darkness of her mind as she strived to block all out, but the endless pain wouldn't leave her.

As Naraku finished his way with Kagome he saw the look on her face as he sat up but still startled her. _"Her eyes are vacant except for the pain and heartbreak she feels tainting her pure heart" _he thought seeing her turned away face that was flushed with the event done to her. _"Such a beautiful thing to see something so pure broken, but even more so to know that I am the one who had done it" _thought Naraku as he removed himself of her and the white furred covered bed that was in chaos of their struggle; the furs seems to caress her naked mournful form as blood splattered across the pure white. He left her there thriving in his glories victory of the conquering of the miko he's mortal enemy so loved.

Kagome didn't even take notice of the dark, cruel hanyou's exit as her disgust at herself threatened to consume her body and soul. Tears swelled to life once again in her eyes threatening to fall, but the young girl had already shed too many and refused to shed more; those simple droplets of salty tears fell of their own accurate so bitterly it may have even softened the heart of the great Sesshomaru ever so slightly.

"_What am I now….?" _Kagome asked herself starring up at the ceiling that gave her no answer. A chuckled rang out disturbing her thoughts. _"Not you again; just leave me alone!!!"_

"_**Yes, it is me and I will never leave you now that our master has finally taken us as his; I enjoyed it from my point but I would have enjoyed it more if I had been in control" **_said the cursed blood in Kagome's head.

Kagome pondered in silence for a time. _"Why can't you?"_

The blood huffed in frustration. _**"Your miko powers are still too strong, but not for long they are dwindling quickly due to our master's great power."**_

"_Great power my foot!!" _snapped Kagome clenching and unclenching her fists she was to sore to move anything else.

"_**He has great power to subdue one such as you" **_mocked the youkai blood.

"_He's an hanyou while I'm just a human, I couldn't have beaten him…but I tried anyway…"_

The youkai blood chuckled evilly as it rang inside Kagome's head. _**"But you're a miko, you could have purified him, but you didn't have the strength to do so...because of me" **_the blood laughed as it faded away finally leaving Kagome a piece and quite.

Kagome growled/snarled. "That youkai is going to get it!"

As she lined up with a groan she felt something lightly land against her breast bone and looked down to see the teardrop diamond with the swirl of crimson in it. Taking it carefully in hand, Kagome looked at it with a broken heart.

"He didn't come…maybe he's not here yet…" she trailed out load as memories of the betrayal at the base of the Sacred Tree. "That's right…he deserted me…yet I can't hate him for it……I love him too much…"

Soft footfalls rang in Kagome's ears; footfalls she shouldn't have been able to hear in the first place. With shacking hand the miko reached up to the top of her head and found the triangular ears. "Ahh" Kagome cried out half gasping and half squeaking she grasped the red haori and tugged it around her and raced to the nearest mirror that hung on the wall. As she gazed into her reflection she saw the ears that were much like Inuyasha's except that they were black with silver tuffs at the end.

"To soon" whispered the young girl in a pleading voice.

Kanna walked into the room looking for the transforming, failing young miko. "Come" she said in her hollow voice; Kagome followed not bothering to pickup the ruined kimono that lay on the bed and floor.

Kagome followed the young demon with her head hung ignoring all else, but the smiling face of her hanyou in her head. _"He may have rejected me, but I won't give up on him; it's not in his nature to truly abandon me…" _she asked herself.

"Kanna, bring the miko."

Kagome stopped dead with a gasp stuck in her throat as the voice of her most despised enemy rang out and shattered her already too fragile of thoughts. She shock as she looked up at him as he stood there some feet from her at the main entrance to the castle, still dressed in that baboon pelt of his.

Kanna walked forward but Kagome did not. She stood there still and fearful but she hid it as well as she could and glared at the man before her; her stubborn spirit determinate never to take unwanted orders…or any orders for that matter from the evil monster that just took something away she could never get back.

"Come now miko" he said his voice laced with frigid ice in a threatening tone.

"No" it left her as a whisper but still held firm and she took a few steps back and went to turn away when a rising flame pierced her back and drove her to her knees as she let out a silent cry of pain. "Bastard" she said under her breath as her new reformed ears were forced back against her head.

"Come! Or do I have to fetch you like a pack animal!?"

Kagome rouse her eyes to him as pure hatred flashed in her indigo orbs. Rising to her knees she walked forward; she wouldn't give him a reason to lay a finger on her if she could help it, and as she walked forward the pain emanating from her back eased slowly away.

Naraku waited for her as she slowly walked toward him and as she made it to the entrance where he stood she put as much space between them as she could as she stood before him head bowed averting her gaze from Naraku's. The evil hanyou smirked; fear swirled around the girl before him like a cloud but in her face and stature she hid it well he gave her credit for that. Turning his face to the courtyard and Kagome in turn did so. What met her gaze and what made the evil monster Naraku so furious in his aura met her shocked eyes.

Sakura trees grew in neatly orderly lines along the stone path that led to the entrance as they stood to the gate's some way off in front of them. It was like a small or medium sized orchard of full grown and gorgeous blooming trees. Kagome's feet left the entrance as she was drawn to the trees as she looked around, she was surrounded by sakura blossoms.

"Something's wrong…" Kagome whispered as she took a blossom in hand. "They're supposed to be a joyful pink, but these are a mournful deep purple…" she trailed out load as she thought and looked up at Naraku who looked down at her with annoyance riding his gaze. "What's wrong Naraku? You don't like flowers?" she said mocking him and watched as he struggled to hold back his anger; Kagome laughed at that.

"Quit woman! These trees are of your creation and I demand them to be gone…now!" and he went to turn away but a small word that was laced with death threatening ice.

"No" it was Kagome who stopped the evil hanyou in his tracks with one mere word.

Naraku turned slowly, he's anger's leash near the breaking point. "What was that?"

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance. "I said no; you deaf too?" Kagome stood there not a care in the world as she stroked the peddles of the blossom that had a splash of crimson in the center. She understood fully now as she gazed as it fully. _"They grew from my grief and sorrow; my heartbreak and pain" _she thought as she let the flower float from her cupped hands and watched it land there without a sound and then after a short length of time it dissolved into a small cloud of miasma.

"They will be gone with your hand or mine, but you will suffer my wraith as well, pathetic miko" Naraku snapped his patience wearing thin with this annoying creature before him.

Kagome spun toward him no hesitation in her gaze. "I said it once and I'll only say it one more time…NO!!"

Naraku was upon her in a flash of youkai speed and towered above her watching her recoiled away her courage gone in a flash of his mere nearness. The evil hanyou watched as he burrowed his crimson gaze into her own sapphire and watched as they glazed over and fogged with the memory of unpleasant images of a past even that would lead to more.

He lined down and whispered in her new fuzzy ear. "Don't argue with your mate; bad things will happen" he said mockingly yet there was power there telling the untrained miko.

Kagome grew rigid from anger, and then shoved away from him. "When Hell freezes over that's when I'll call your disgusting hide mate! YOU RAPED ME YOU ASSHOLE!!!! She screamed with fury and the hanyou say the fire in her eyes as her demonic aura grew and it thrilled Naraku to no end.

Naraku raised his clawed hand to strike her and show her just what position she was in and Kagome shrieked away waiting for the coming blow but it never came. Opening a cobalt eye slightly what she saw made her stare dumbfounded. There standing there before her was Naraku but struggling against a vane/branch thing that was wrapped around his wrist that was raised to strike her; the vane came from the sakura trees around them both.

"What kind of trickery is this!?" he growled snapping the vane that was only replaced by two more.

"Hahaha" laughed Kagome in a sadistic voice. "Is the big, bad, power-hungry hanyou having troubles with some mere offending trees?" She merely laughed again at the look on Naraku's face as she said that; it was priceless. He was insulted and angry but none above how embarrassed he was underneath that pale-pasty mask from being stopped by mere trees.

Naraku growled as she kept laughing and sprang at her but was held back as more vanes and branches latched themselves onto his person. "Wench! You dare make a mockery of me!!?"

Kagome smirked, an evil smirk; something in her told her that this was something she should not be doing, it wasn't her. _"What is this feeling? Why am I acting so strange…what's going on with me!?" _Kagome thought as she looked down at her hands…they were clawed tainted jet black. Looking around her, her vision became sharper as well as in vision and color; she didn't need a mirror to tell her that her once sapphire orbs had turned deep miasma purple with flicks of sliver and indigo.

"_It's you again" _seethed Kagome sneering in her head as she ignored the hanyou struggling against he branches and vanes holding him back before her.

"_**Yes, and the feeling you are having is the sense of power; you like it!"**_

"_NO! No I don't!! THIS ISN'T ME!!!"_

The blood laughed sadistically. _**"Doesn't mean you can't enjoy it."**_

"_I won't do it!!"_

"_**Then he'll kill us both" **_this time there wasn't any mockery, no evil cheerful laughter; the blood spoke the truth and looking at the furious Naraku before her Kagome shivered in slight fear. _**"He may have marked us as mate, but that doesn't prevent him from killing us."**_

Kagome looked back at her hands and saw the three jagged strips down her wrists. _"I look like Sesshomaru" _said Kagome to herself mentally laughing at the thought of the ice cold, strong, emotionless, killing perfectionist himself; the her laugh died knowing she had better things then laugh at the thought of Sesshomaru seeing her like this. _"What do I do?"_

"_**Just follow your instincts" **_and the youkai blood faded out leaving Kagome to fend for them both, but her youkai powers remained, everything was there except for the tail.

"Right" Kagome said under her breath then looked up at Naraku just in time to see a freed fist flying toward her and hitting her across the jaw. "Ahh" yelled out the miko as she was flung back where she hit the stone once and corrected herself with a back flip and landed in a cat-like crouch. "You'll have to do much better then that."

"Retched girl!!" yelled Naraku as her released his mass of collected bodies making Kagome make a disgusted face.

With the flare of his aura all the vanes were through aside like paper. Kagome threw her arms to cover her face and her miko powers flared to life from deep insider her but was easily over come; should her youkai power ever deplete she was dead for sure.

"_**Run baka!!!" **_cried out the youkai blood within Kagome and she spun and ran for her life.

"You can't escape me" yelled Naraku has he shot out tentacles and claws and whatever else she had for limbs. Kagome sensing the closeness of his attack she leapt into the air turning to face him smashed her claws into her palms and blood flowed easily drenching her hands and arms in blood.

"BLADES OF BLOOD!!!" she screamed out remembering Inuyasha's attack and how well it worked in situation like this.

The scarlet flying claws met the tentacles, branch-things, and claws met and the remnants of Naraku's limbs fell to the now blood tainted alabaster stone. But due to the Shikon no Tama the evil hanyou was able to regenerate quickly if the Shikon wasn't removed.

Naraku snarled but he grin was created from it. "You think you can defeat me, when your precious inu pet can't even do it!? Don't make me laugh!!!"

Kagome blinked twice confused as she stood slowly. "Have you ever laughed outside hysterical evil laughter?"

Naraku chuckled and narrowed his eyes and Kagome saw it just in time to jump aside from the attack so she wasn't impaled on a tentacle but it did make a large gash on her thigh.

"What can you do now with a wounded leg?" snickered Naraku as he watched the scarlet liquid trail down Kagome's leg like he was ready to drink the liquid till she ran dry.

Kagome saw the look in his eyes and she was disgusted. "I can do this!!!" she yelled flinging out her hand palm facing him as vanes and branches came from the earth and sky to impale his large form. Kagome heard his groan of pain as he fell to pieces.

Seeing that he was barely moving Kagome leapt out of the tree favoring her wounded leg but not enough to show him that it hurt more then she showed. As she walked up to him she kept her distance remembering how many times he had tried to absorb the people she knew; Sesshomaru and Inuyasha mostly.

Naraku lifted his head his wavy brown hair falling about his sickly pale disgusting face. He glared up at her and Kagome read the look in his scarlet eye; it read of most certain death. _"She's far stronger then I expected" _he thought looking up at her expressionless face. _"But still stupid."_

"You still have strength left; I'm surprised" she said smirking standing from him.

"You surprised me and not many do; I've miscalculated one to many time with you and it will not happen again" he snapped and tentacles from every direction came at Kagome.

"Ahh" she gasped as cleaved many in half but was caught none the less. "Bast…" but she was cut off as Naraku squeezed her fragile form that was in his clutches. "Ehh" Kagome groaned as eh squeezed her further.

"Do you really think that I, Naraku am so weak as to meet my demise at your hands let alone one of your weak attacks!?"

"Yes" she said smirking receiving only another tight near bone crushing squeeze from Naraku. "Argh" yelled out Kagome furiously trying to cover up her scream of pain with a cry of rage.

Suddenly out of no where a flying projectile flew at the tentacles that curled themselves around Kagome cutting them in half or just into fleshy ribbons, but soon more and more flew. They landed with a slight thuck and Kagome and the dark hanyou saw that they were the poison sakura blossoms. One final flurry of sakura blossoms Kagome was free and she leapt away into a tree and grabbed more blossoms that hardened as if medal in her hands and she flew them at the dark hanyou who took them in the gut spurting blood.

"Face me wench!!!" he yelled furious and annoyed.

Kagome snarled and grinned. "You want me then come and get me!!" she yelled and vanished into the endless cloud and lines of the sakura orchard behind her.

Naraku took on his more human form and followed the young girl willing to play her game knowing that she had baited him know he was to proud to literally follow her. What Kagome didn't know was that was exactly what Naraku had been planning on.

He growled deep in his chest. "She will pay for her impudence!"

x…X…x

Kagome raced through the orchard of mournful sakura trees hoping Naraku would be to proud to follow in this game of cat and mouse and she hoped to Kami he wasn't following. The youkai strength in Kagome was fading and she had so little of her miko power that it didn't even matter anymore. _"Great! Both my powers are failing and I have that big muck ball looking for me!!!" _she thought as she looked over her shoulder to see if there was a flash of a white pelt and blue mask, but nothing was there.

Looking back forward just in time to be able to jump into the nearest sakura tree before she ran face first into the chest of the figure of Naraku and he wasn't happy that she had run off on him his eyes glowed scarlet and Kagome suppressed a shiver.

"_DAMNIT!!!!" _Kagome yelled at herself as she starred down at him not knowing what to do.

"What now?" he asked smirking turning slightly so he could straight up into her face. "Your powers are fleeing rapidly leaving you defenseless to my wrath."

Kagome said nothing to the figure below her but her mind screamed with panic and rage. _"DAMNIT WAKE UP!!!" _but there wasn't an answer in the darkness of her mind and soul. "Damn it" she growled softly under her breath her eyes flashing back and forth in thought to get out of the mess she was in.

So suddenly then she could react to Naraku leapt up into the tree she was in and threw her down to the dark, dead earth. He stood above her painting and quivering form that had so little energy left as cuts, gashes and bruises marred her once perfect skin.

"Ehh" groaned Kagome every so slowly making it to her knees, but was flung further back by a back hand that smashed across the side of her face, but from somewhere found the strength to stand on her own. "Bastard" she snapped softly through her labored breaths.

Naraku merely laughs slightly in amusement as he once again charged the defenseless Kagome forcing a fist into her stomach to the point where she coughed up blood.

"Pathetic" Naraku said under his breath as he watched Kagome slump to her knees holding her stomach and coughing harshly. Naraku went to punch her again but she leapt away from him to slump against a tree gulping for breath as pain washed over her in unbearable waves forming from her side which she held.

Looking up with narrowed and pain filled eyes Kagome saw Naraku standing there. She hardly had strength to stand up with the help of a tree let alone try and leap away again; she merely starred back. He raised a hand as to strike her and she looked away waiting for the pain to come but after a time it didn't come. Opening a single sapphire jewel of an eye Kagome met nothing but the orchard, Naraku was gone.

"Where……" she trailed moving one foot slightly forward and only received agonizing pain leap through her body like a wild fire as she collapsed to the ground painting for breath through her pain. "I just got the tare beat out of me" she whispered out load to nothing in particular. "I can just hear Inuyasha now" she said smirking letting her lids fall absorbing the happy memory.

"_Damnit wench, you're so weak!! You can't do anything without me!!!"_ he'd yell thought Kagome as she smiled remembering how he always raved about how worthless and how much of a weak human she is, but they both knew she was the just as important as the rest of the group.

Kagome let herself fall back into the memory of Inuyasha's constant yelling and raving and how it would get worse when she rolled her eyes and ignored him making him even more furious.

"_Oi, wench! You listening!!?"_

"No" she whispered out load as the face of her precious hanyou faded. "It seems so long ago since I've seen them all realistically, but it's only been a week or so; that itself feels like a eternity."

Kagome looked up at the branches of the tree she lines against and saw the leaves though green did hold a slight purple hue to them. The urge to sing consumed her and the young miko wished to with all her heart, but what to sing was the hard question. A vision of Inuyasha's face came to her making her eyes water giving way to salty tears.

_Tell me babe, how many times do I shed my tears?  
EVERY HEART, every heart is not a gentle yet  
Shall I do, I can never say my loneliness  
EVERY HEART, doesn't know so what to say or what to do_

Was afraid of darkness cause I felt that I was left alone  
So I prayed for help to distant million stars

Round and round the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace, forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky, every heart is shining on today

Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across  
EVERY HEART, every heart can take a step towards the dreams  
All of us, what to take a lasting happiness  
Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you and give you a sound sleep

Someday every heart's gonna be free and easy  
We have peace of mind  
Someday all the people find the way to love

Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believing yourself, tomorrow's never die

There are the warm heart places on my mind  
In my earliest day's there and it's SO SWEET,  
There are many stars they have talk with me so kind  
They say yes always time's a friend of mine, so shine

Round and round, the planets revolve around the sun  
And we always seek after love and peace forever more  
Growing, growing, woe baby we can work it out  
Look up at the sky every heart is shining all today

Goes and goes, the time goes on we are not alone  
We live on together and we will find some precious things  
Sometimes we will smile sometime we will cry somehow  
Don't forget believe in yourself, tomorrow's never die

Kagome's song ended but the tears still fell and the miasma color of the sakura blossoms wept as well. "I don't care if you hate me Inuyasha………I just…miss you………so much" and she wept into her hands and wept the rest of the day in her orchard of weeping sakura trees.

A/N: Ooooh…so sad…I think, my opinion but yea I hope u guys are like this story cause I'd hate it if you didn't and don't forget to review I love reviews and always looking for new readers to tell me what they think…(sweet smile on her face)…so review love'em and I'd like to get a hundred before I'm done typing the story but yea…(light bulb goes off)…yea and my regular readers…THE REVIEWS ARE THE SAME FOR YOU:D

4ever BLAZE-RAIN

P.S. - I'm sure every 1 knows the song but so it doesn't cause me problems later…the song is Every Heart and it is an ending theme song to the anime…u happy now:D


	22. Deadly Confessions

Disclaimer: once again I don't own Inuyasha and co. (sighs deeply)…I can dream can't I!?

Chapter 22-Deadly Confessions

Rin sang a song as she rode on Ah-Un. Jaken walked in front of the pack animal with reins in hand cringing at the sound of the child's voice…(A/N: Rin's voice is very cute while Jaken's singing is well…if u've seen the 4th movie u know what I mean…cringe, twitch, twitch…Hahaha). Like always Sesshomaru-sama was emotionless and cold silently starring into the distance leading the small group at a spread traveling pace.

"RIN!!" yelled out Jaken unable to stand it any longer and pondered over how his Lord could tolerate the human brat's voice. "Stop that annoying racket!!"

"It's not racket Jaken-sama" the girl glared. "Its singing and you hate it only because my voice sounds better then yours!!!" (A/N: seriously ppl…4th movie if u want to hear Jaken sing…creepy…how Sesshy can put up with that is a miracle of itself)

A grunt from Ah-Un who both shook their heads in agreement with the young girl, Jaken in turn glared over his shoulder at he two-headed dragon. But being Jaken, Jaken he didn't watch where he was going and the toad youkai tripped and went down and his staff fell on top of him while the dragon stepped on poor Jaken again that day. Sesshomaru who said nothing or did nothing knew that his ward had once again managed to get himself stepped on and mentally sighed…how worthless can one get.

"Sesshomaru-sama?" and Rin's sweet voice broke the lord of his isolated thoughts about why he hadn't gotten reed of the imp a long time ago. "Where are we going? Are we going to save onee-san!?"

Sesshomaru did not answer but Jaken did as he caught up with them, but still dusty from the road. "Silence, Rin!"

The human girl did the best growl she could do and the great Lord of the West had to suppress a smile of tenderness at the sound of such a ridiculous growl.

"I wasn't asking you Jaken-sama!!"

Jaken huffed. "A human brat has no right to pester Sesshomaru-sama" he said with his eyes closed in a proud posture to show his respect to his lord, but merely came in contacted with that white silk clad leg of his inu-lord; he corrected himself quickly. "Forgive me mi'lord! I should never have allowed the human weakling to cause me to loose my composure!"

The great inu-lord stood stock still and the light breeze played with the tips of his silver locks and his golden and indigo obi. The scent on the air was most disturbing to the ice prince, Sesshomaru. "So, she has fallen" he said in his regular ice covered emotionless voice.

Rin heard this and tears formed at the rims of her eyes turning them a glassy warm chocolate brown, but the beauty of her eyes were taken back from the wail ringing from her lungs. "NO! Onee-san!!!!" and her wail only made Jaken cringe more from the high pitched sound.

"Rin that's enough; stop it" ordered Sesshomaru roughly turning to her starring at her with his ice glazed golden gaze.

Where Rin would normal stop dramatically taking every order from her favorite and only person she looked up to as father and friend, but this time she merely sniffed and whipped away the tears only to be replaced by new ones.

She sniffed again. "But onee-san…is…" she trailed as more tears came.

"Not dead…merely fallen" the Lord of the West finished turning on his heel and starting up again but at a faster pace then before but went unnoticed by all except the two-headed dragon who too had to speed up to stay with the never ending battery of inu-lord… (A/N: ok have to admit that was kinda funny…cause he is once u really think about it….smirk)

Rin turned from starring at her lord's white stoic back. "What does Sesshomaru-sama mean by fallen, Jaken-sama?"

"How would I know you annoying child?" snapped back the imp, but hidden in his eyes were the truth of those words and what it meant when implying them with the dark hanyou Naraku. _"This is certainly not good, Sesshomaru-sama is already angry and we're not even in a days range yet!"_

Sesshomaru who was walking in front of the group as always never let his mask fall, but was deep in thought. _"This miko, this Kagome girl's aura is far from ordinary. Her miko power is nearly spent to the point where it is vacant. The aura replacing it is out of the common of itself; it's like the aura of a taiyoukai, but far stronger then it should be for her weak mortal body could sustain. Her body could be very well being consumed by the new unknown power yet she lives beneath Naraku's rule and mark…" _and a foreboding smirk crept slightly across the facade of the inu taiyoukai. _"Little brother what will you do when you learn your woman has been taken from you once again?"_

x…X…x

Inuyasha and co. raced across the country side as fast as they could allow without exhausting themselves. Inuyasha of all of them was the most anxious to find and save Kagome. He's youkai blood was becoming too much; it clawed at the him and the sword for freedom, but without the little miko the bounds were weaker and threatening to break and break soon.

"_Kagome" _thought Inuyasha as he ran hard next to Kouga. _"I never knew just how much of my life you've effected."_

As sunset they stopped to set up camp and rest their weary bones of their long travel to their friend's side. Sango and Kirara sat near a stream they found running through a clearing; Miroku, who wasn't fare from her standing silent guard over the warrior woman he loved, yet could not admit his love to. Kouga off somewhere hunting for more food, since Kagome's ugly backpack was long since empty of its secrets; Inuyasha sat in a large half dead tree high in the branches surveying the area with his keen youkai sight. Kikyou had walked off in search of some herbs that would help both the humans and youkai get back their energy and heal their sore bodies.

The hanyou turned his face from the horizon to the humans and youkai kit that rested in the clearing. Shippo was playing in the stream splashing Miroku and Sango playfully while still trying to keep the neko sleeping near by undisturbed. Their sweet calming laughter reached his silver furred ears making them twitch. But as Inuyasha thought deeply a blush came to his face as he remember what Kagome had told him once.

"_Inuyasha, your ears are so cute when they twitch" _he remembered her saying; he's dear Kagome. Focusing his eyes back onto his friends he saw their smiling faces; even with one sweet bright smile missing Inuyasha still could not find the strength to repeal the smile that spread across his face as he slowly turned away from the small group playing beneath him.

Inuyasha sniffed the air taking in the calming aroma of the deep forest and crisp evening air, but a smell road on it and it shocked him to the bone. Kikyou was coming closer, but something was definitely wrong; her scent wasn't just graveyard soil, but it also smelled of death, sickness and decay.

"_Ahh!?" _thought the hanyou as he turned to watch the undead miko enter the clearing from the other side.

She had smelled of past death before but this time it swirled around her like she was on the brink of it. Watching the woman Inuyasha saw that there was strain and worry written across her pale face and in turn worried him. Jumping swiftly down from his perch Inuyasha landing in front of her frowning with his arms crossed before his chest.

"What's going on Kikyou?"

Sango looked up from petting Kirara who slept soundly in her lap. "What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"That's what I want to know!?" he barked he's amber eyes not leaving the dark ebony orbs of the miko before him. "So what is it Kikyou?"

Kikyou stood there her emotionless mask not falling as she looked over the group stopping lastly on her hanyou love; her mask broke as she let out a small sigh. "I see there is no diverting you" she said as she kneeled by the basket of herbs at her feet.

"Damn straight" snapped Inuyasha annoyed with the delay. Miroku and Sango merely gave him a "chill-out" look and then turned to the pale woman to signal her to start her answer to the hanyou's question.

"How to start…"trailed the mournful miko, then looked up at the men she still loved. "Frankly put…I'm dying" she whispered sadly yet her posture showed her strong determined spirit that reminded them all of their kidnapped and cursed Kagome.

"What!!?" gapped Inuyasha shocked. "But you're dead!!"  
Everyone say Kikyou's face fall at that; Inuyasha was never the master of tact but the miko still went on. "True as that is, this body is nothing but grave soil and bones; it too can decay with time."

Inuyasha crouched to look into her face; he smelled her sadness, but there wasn't any nervousness, no fear in her scent. _"She's ready to die" _thought the hanyou then rouse and backed away. "How much time do you have?"

Kikyou showed a flicker of a smile, but it was a sad smile. "Long enough to find her and defeat him" answered the undead miko who had heard the hidden question within his question. 'Can you find Kagome and defeat Naraku?'

Shippo's squeaky voice broke all train of thought for them all as he voice he's question from Miroku's shoulder. "But I thought the souls were supposed to keep your body from falling apart."

"Yes, the souls of the departed collected your youkai, does the problem lay with them perhaps?" asked the slayer the neko in her lap still fast asleep.

Kikyou shock her head her ebony dresses falling about her shoulders. "No; it's no the souls or the soul collectors it is me. I have always felt the drain of time on my body, but it was become worse as of late. My body can no longer maintain a capacity of souls needed so I slowly fade away if I do not return to my reincarnation's body. But in either case I still will die."

All was silent as he words sunk in. Here was the woman that was murder by Naraku in disguise as Inuyasha, in which Kagome was reincarnated after, later brought back to the land of the living by witch's dark magic. Trying several times to take Inuyasha with her to Hell and trying either to kill or separate Inuyasha and Kagome; she was already dead, and she was going to die again.

Kouga suddenly appeared with a wild boar over his shoulder. "What's with all the depressed looks?"

"None of your business, mangy-wolf" barked Inuyasha as eh once again leapt into his tree taking his place on his perch.

Kouga snarled at the insult but turned away from the annoying hanyou inu to the others. "Did I miss something here!?"

"Don't worry Kouga" said Miroku as he stood to stock the fire. "It was nothing important."

"Whatever" growled the wolf as eh dropped the giant big before Sango for her to skin and making Shippo jump from her lap in surprise along with the neko who hissed at the wolf. The wolf youkai merely smiled down at them and lined down to look Shippo straight in the eye. "Squirt you need to start growing up and getting stronger if you land on helping me protect Kagome."

Shippo gave a little kiddish growl that was more quit then fearsome. "I've protect Kagome several times!!" Kouga only laughed then flinched as eh held his side.

"How is your wound?" asked Kikyou holding the basket of herbs on her hip.

Kouga straightened hiding the pain and maintaining his pride. "I'm fine, that dog-eared mutt only scratched me."

Inuyasha's "Feh" was heard from the tree above, but did not protect, being that he couldn't remember it ever happening. All he remembered was hearing Kouga's insults on not protecting Kagome then after when his youkai blood started to voice its craving and thriving urge to for Kagome's blood and body, and the long awaited feel of Kikyou's lips, but it was nothing compared to Kagome's kiss that saved all their lives.

"So…" said Sango breaking the silence as best she could. "…how much further?"

"Another two days at max" answered Kikyou who watched the meat over the fire.

Shippo perked up at the sound of that. "Wow, we've come pretty far" and he smiled up at Sango who smiled happily back.

"That's right Shippo, quite far" said Miroku with a happy-stupid grin on his face as he groped Sango's ass once again.

Sango's eyebrow twitched with anger…(insert angry mark :D). With frightening speed Sango slapped Miroku hard across the face with out disturbing Shippo or Kirara in her lap.

"HENTAI!!!" she yelled on the top of her lungs, making the youkai flinch.

"Baka" snapped Shippo as the kitsune and slayer gave the corrupt monk the cold shoulder.

"Hasn't he learned yet?" said Kouga in a bored voice as eh lay on his none wounded side looking at the monk from the other side of the fire.

"No!!" answered Sango, Shippo, and Inuyasha who was still in the tree watching the day fade away with the sun.

All was silent for a time, all people lost in their own deep thoughts when suddenly a cry of pain rang out from the undead miko.

"Ahhhh" Kikyou cried out and she tried snuffing it out while holding her upper arm in pain.

"Kikyou!!?" yelled Inuyasha worried as he was the first one to react he was by her side in a flash of red and silver. "Kikyou what's wrong!?"

She shook her head as the pain look left her face and she breathed deeply. "I'm fine; it's nothing."

"Nothing my ass!!!" barked Inuyasha who received a flare from the miko that reminded him to much of Kagome. "What!? Didn't sound like noth'in!!"

Kikyou sat straight mask put into place as she prepared the food. She ignored the pestering hanyou by her side better then most could expect…being that they couldn't say _SIT _and make the hanyou do a face plant into dirt.

Inuyasha fumed with frustration and anger at being ignored; he didn't take it from Kagome so he sure as hell ain't taking it from Kikyou. "Feh, fine see if I care!!" and leapt back into his tree and turned his back to all of them as he sat there arms crossed before his chest watching the rising moon.

They all sighed in unison, and all turned their faces to the dying miko who was emotionless and silent and stone, who sat before the campfire hands in her lap with graceful pose.

"Kikyou-sama" addressed Miroku, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes monk, I'm fine as of now; my body is falling apart from the inside out. There is no stopping it without my death."

"I see…" he trailed as Miroku mournfully looked at his cursed hand that held the Wind Tunnel.

Sango saw the look in he dear friend's eyes as he looked at his hand. The slayer without hesitation wished to comfort Miroku and took his hand in hers. Miroku look from his hand to the gorgeous smile of the woman beside him in utter shock.

"We'll defeat him Miroku; I promise you that" encouraged Sango squeezing tighter.

"Sango…" trailed Miroku then smiled back as it hit him and squeezed back. "Thank you Sango" he whispered taking his other hand and placing it over her hand nodding again as Sango blushed but sweetly smiled. They parted their hands as the other eyed them with interest, but Miroku and Sango both looked away as they mentally smiled to themselves.

Inuyasha had watched the loving moment of his two friends and sighed. Turning to the moon once again he saw her there starring down at him was Kagome, but instead of a bright encouraging smile there was a mournful look on her face as a small tear fell from the corner of her eye; that mournful look broke Inuyasha's heart, that look was never going to be there again he swore silently. But what came next was how she turned away as more tears streamed down her face and Inuyasha had no way of wiping those tears away.

Inuyasha mentally shook himself and closed his eyes as he lined against the tree's trunk hoping that sleep would take him swiftly and silently with no nightmares, but his nightmare was only beginning.

**-Inuyasha; Dream State-**

"NO! STOP IT!!!!" cried out Inuyasha as he watched his friends die at his feet and a bloody, dying Kagome in his arms. "Kagome! You need to stay with me!!!"

Cloudy sapphire orbs opened and turned to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? What happened…I don't remember anything…" Kagome whispered as she coughed and blood left the corner of her mouth in a small trail of crimson down her neck.

Inuyasha held her close inhaling the sweet scent of her as he breath in her hair as tears sparkled in his eyes. "I don't know…but you have to stay awake; you need to stay awake Kagome…PLEASE!!!!"

A smile tugged on her lips as more deep crimson left her pale lips. "K…" she whispered, "I can hold on a little longer…"

A sinister laughed that just screamed youkai rang out through the small forest clearing that Inuyasha noticed was the well clearing. Kagome was just a few steps from safety and home and she had been attacked; the laughter rang out again and it drove a shiver up the inu-hanyou's spine.

"Don't you remember half-breed? Don't you remember who killed your friends and left you lover to die a slow death?" sounded out a throaty, deep growly voice form the shadows of the forest around Inuyasha.

Inuyasha snarled and held Kagome closer who only gave a moan of pain at the sudden movement. "I would if I knew!!"

"But you "_do" _know; the answer is simple."

"Oh really!? Then why don't you come out here and tell me!!?" Inuyasha growled, his furious golden eyes passing over the edge of the clearing for the source of the voice.

"My pleasure, half-bread" the voice laughed and Inuyasha felt the for the first time in so many years the surge of doubt bloom in his chest as the voice indeed came closer.

Seeing movement out the corner of his sunshine orbs Inuyasha picked up Kagome bridle style and spun to face whoever was there. The person there was drenched in his friend's blood from head to foot. Here stood an Inuyasha with a bare chest with a clawed gash marks across his chest while his eyes were cold youkai blue engulfed in the glowing scarlet of madness and bloodlust. This was his friend's murderers; it was himself gone mad.

"Damn you" barked Inuyasha holding Kagome closer to his chest to protect her from their worst enemy; himself.

And as he looked over the youkai of himself he understood just what frightened the others about him when he transformed, he was a completely different person and the lack of the subjugation necklace only worried the hanyou more then he ever thought possible.

"It's not nice to steal someone else's prey yea know" mock the bloody youkai Inuyasha stepping further from the shadows. The whiff of blood on the youkai made the hanyou Inuyasha cringe from the smell. "Hahaha" it laughed at the weak hanyou's reaction. "Give her to me and I won't have to rip you apart!"

"When Hell freezes over!!!" snarled Inuyasha holding Kagome closer and hearing her moan again looked down at her face seeing how hard she was trying to hold on to life. "Kagome…" he whispered barring his nose in her neck as a tear left the corner of his eye.

The youkai blood snarled flashing elongated fangs and cracking deadly long claws. "She's mine weather you like it or not!!!" And quicker then the true Inuyasha could react too he was slammed back from the brute force of his youkai blood's attack. Landing safely in a crouch, Inuyasha felt the lack of the treasure in his arms and saw with his amber eyes growled deeply as he took in the nearly unconscious Kagome in the blood lusting youkai blood's arms.

"Let her go" he said deathly soft a growl vibrated his whole body from how furiously it left him, he felt himself pulse in rage and only received an evil smirk from his youkai blood.

"I'd be careful about transforming; who knows what will happen?"

Inuyasha clenched his fists in frustration and never felt the twinge of pain piercing his palms as his claws dug into skin and dripped blood. "Let her go!!! SHE'S NOTHING TO YOU!!!!!"

A killing gleam leapt into the blood's blue-teal eyes as they looked down at the moaning half conscious Kagome that he held in his arms. Seeing fresh blood running down her neck the youkai blood bend his neck and licked the blood away and growl deeply in pleasure and turned his ice piercing gaze on the hanyou.

"Because she means everything to you, she means the same to me, just in a little different way" smirked the scarlet eyes bloody beast.

Recollection hit Inuyasha like a blow from his brother Sesshomaru; hard and quicker then you'd ever expect. "YOU WOULDN'T DARE!!!!!" Smelling and seeing Inuyasha worst nightmare come alive before his very eyes, chilled him to the bone. "I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT TO HER!!!!"

The youkai blood merely smirked and bowed his head and he held Kagome around the waist, her head turned toward the eyes of the morning sunrise. Inuyasha saw the elongated fangs of the youkai and went to leapt at him but found his feet stationary to the hard blood splattered ground. Inuyasha watched his dear Kagome in defeat as he saw the extended fangs vanish from his view.

"KAGOOOME!!!! NOOOO!!!!" cried out Inuyasha stretching out his hand in desperation to reach the one that he held the most precious.

Seeing Kagome open her mouth in a silent cry of pain and cobalt eyes flinging open only to fall nearly shut again as Inuyasha's youkai blood bit into her neck causing her to bleed to death. It was a lot of blood as it trailed down her neck creating a blossom of blood on the collar of her white and green school uniform.

"DAMNIT!!!! STOP IT, YOU'RE KILLING HER!!!!!" roared Inuyasha fighting the bound that held him only to fall to his knees.

The inu-youkai released Kagome for a second but neck lifted his face from the young girl's neck. "That's the point half-breed" then he swiftly bit down again as Kagome let out a small scream of pain.

The youkai blood of Inuyasha didn't pay any more attention to the struggling hanyou and he's screams of rage just held the girl in his arms as she slowly started to slump in his grip and he bit further down. The taste of her pure, young, female blood deep within his core Inuyasha's youkai bit dipper as he lowered Kagome to the ground to lie in a pool of her own and her friends blood.

"No…no…no…this can't be happening" Inuyasha whispered as he watched the life slip from those sapphire jewels that Kagome had for eyes. "Kagome…" he breathed bowing his head not carrying if tears were falling.

The beast of blood and wrath rouse form Kagome's lifeless body; a wide evil grin spread across his face "This is what you wanted, wasn't it?" The animal that lived inside of Inuyasha threw the bottle jewel shards at him and the bottle shatter a foot from him and the shards were embedded into the hanyou's chest.

"AHHHH" yelled out Inuyasha as pain from a burning inferno consumed him. His eyes turned cold, hard icy blue of a youkai surrounded by glowing crimson of his aura as it pulsed and grew. "AHHHH" yelled out the transforming hanyou in a throaty growl. Fangs and claws became long and razor sharp as jagged violet lines trailed down his cheeks bones. Then falling to one knee he watch the youkai before him fade, with an amused look on his youkai face.

"_**Now with her gone, you can be stronger"**_ spoke the blood in Inuyasha's head.

"_Kagome…Kagome…KAGOOOMEEE!!!!!"_ screamed Inuyasha's soul.

"_**Don't bother crying out…she will not answer…remember she's dead" **_laughed the blood pushing the transformation further.

Inuyasha struggled against the blood of his father but it was stronger then ever before. _"I didn't want this; not like this!!!" _

"_**Feel her blood flowing through you; take pleasure in it, saver it, absorb it; her sweet, pure, life giving blood."**_

"_Kagome…I'm sorry" _and for the first time in his life Inuyasha gave in and let the beast of carnage take him over; there wasn't anything else living for with his friends and he's secret love dead.

**-Inuyasha; Dream State End-**

Inuyasha woke from his shallow disturbing sleep with pain in his chest and the metallic taste of blood on his lips. Cautiously licking his lips he felt the twinge of pain notifying him that it was his blood not his friend's, not Kagome's.

"But that still won't stop the craving for it" said out load starring up at the night sky not able and too worried to fall back to sleep.

A/N: so how'd u like the dying kiky-hoe…(cough, cough)…I mean Kikyou :D yea…no flames if u like Kikyou…I hate her and proud of it…but I won't say anymore on the matter I just want u ppl to review I'm getting lots more and would love more too  so yea I'll update soon as possible…schools getting chaotic with the school coming to an end…(jumps around like an idiot)…haha…(embarrassed laugh)…yea tell me what u thought of this chapter I thought it was interesting with Inuyasha's youkai blood invovled


	23. All Sides Collide

Disclaimer: I envy Rumiko-san….so much…(sigh)…I don't…own…Inuyasha and co….(runs off crying her eyes out)

Chapter 23- All Sides Collide

Kagome sat beneath the poison sakura trees looking up at them lost in thought. She had healed quickly from Naraku's rape, but the emotional scarring had yet to heal. The young girl reached up to her neck feeling the scars there; she had done this often feeling the emptiness inside her that she could no longer be with Inuyasha with the title of mate.

The fallen miko sighed dropping her hand. "I wish I had someone to talk to…" Kagome said sighing again, her thoughts going back to her precious Inuyasha.

Hearing footsteps not fare off Kagome flicked her furry ears in that direction and rouse slowly as she decided to investigate the trespassing of her orchard. Leaping through the trees with absolute silence Kagome found that the small footsteps belonged to Kanna as she wandered through the paths of the trees her empty eyes searching but never finding.

"_I don't want to be found" _thought Kagome and once again leapt through the trees silent and found a place she could perch herself. The endless sea of miasma blossoms swirled around her as they fell one after the other to the ground to stay there for a few second then disappear in a buff of purple vapor only to reappear on the tree again; a soothing circle of dark poison beauty.

The snow white figure of Kanna left the orchard and faded into the murky halls of the dreaded castle of Naraku.

"Master Naraku," said Kanna as she stepped into his chamber. "I can not find her in the orchard."

A voice rang from the shadows as Naraku stepped forward. "The trees hide her well and keep us from finding her; leaving her to find us…how interesting…" Naraku's eyes glowed crimson as dark thoughts sprung up in his head. "It's almost time…Inuyasha and his pathetic friends will be here soon…I'll make sure they get here just a second to late" chuckled Naraku and the white youkai left her master to do as he planned. "Good…" he said out load smirking evilly as more thoughts of misery filled his head. "Very good…" and he left his chamber in search of his defiant mate.

x…X…x

Inuyasha and friends raced toward their destination as fast as they dared. They had gone all morning and none of them voice just how tired their bodies really were. Inuyasha saw this of course and knew that if they did recoup their strength they wouldn't stand a chance so he surprised them all by stopping even when Kagome's life-thread was growing ever shorter.

Inuyasha stood apart from the rest deep in thought. He fought with himself for stopping but knowing that in one way it was good and the other it was bad. _"Damnit, we don't have time for this, but they need to eat…Kagome just hold on a longer…"_ he thought was he watched the fluffy soft clouds roll by.

"_**They make you weak!!!!" **_screamed the youkai blood within Inuyasha with such force that he made his head throb making the hanyou growl in pain then snarl at the voice within him.

The other had heard it as well and looked at the mentally struggling hanyou. "Inuyasha?" asked Sango standing in her armor as she slowly to walk to his side. "You alright?"

Inuyasha growled. _**"You could kill them easily, so why not do it?" **_the blood said chuckling as its voice grew louder causing sudden blows of pain in Inuyasha's head; the blood knew it was becoming to much for the hanyou to handle even with the sword of this father.

Inuyasha ignored the voice within him; that voice of his youkai blood and forced sound into his voice. "I'm fine Sango" he said but it was forced and they heard it.

"You don't sound fine" said Shippo from Sango's shoulder, as they walked forward slightly cautious.

Inuyasha who's back was to them flung out a hand out to stop them from coming closer. "Stay back!!!" he yelled angry at himself for not being able to stop this and fearing that his dream just may come true. "Stay away from me!!!" He's voice now held a slight growl to hit and it frightened his friends.

"Inuyasha what's wrong?" This time it was Miroku and he roughly and sternly put his hand on his friends shoulder.

"I SAID STAY BACK" Inuyasha yelled as he flung off the monk's hand and looking over his shoulder they all met his red eyes and purple streaked face and the look of utter fear shook Inuyasha to the core. He saw his friends before him; dead, and him drenched in their blood with a quivering Kagome at his feet dying. _"DAMNIT!! It feels like my head is splitting in half" _he yelled in his head as he clasped his hands over his ears holding his skull in pain and turned to look a the people that gave off the overwhelming, swirling, and enticing scent of fear.

Sango gripped her weapon. "Without Kagome he's not able to control himself as well."

Miroku nodded as he backed away from his hanyou friend. "Kagome as affected him in more ways then one it appears."

"Miroku what are we going to do!?" cried out Shippo clinging to the monk's shoulder now. "He has the Jewel Shards!!"

Miroku's eyes flung open at that. "Kagome keeps them pure just with her presence. But Inuyasha is carrying them now…which gives his youkai blood more power" whispered Miroku under his breath none of the others hearing him; not even Kouga who stood stock still nervous and Kikyou showing no emotion.

The monk raced to face the transforming hanyou and took him by the shoulder, starring into the flashy eyes from icy blue to gold.

"Miroku…get away…" growled Inuyasha through clenched fangs.

"I have a plan Inuyasha; give me the Jewel Shards!!!" And Miroku reach for the shards but was stopped by Inuyasha's clawed hands that only his claws were growing quickly longer. "Inuyasha you must!! This is happening because of the shards!"

"I'M TRYING MONK!!!"

"Then fight harder! Do it for Kagome!!! YOU'RE HER ONLY SURVIVAL!!!!"

Inuyasha squeezed his eyes shut, doing everything in his power to hold the beast within him at pay. "Do it quick," growled the hanyou as one hand gripped his sword tighter as a pulse came from the mighty Tetsusiaga and it pulse giving more strength to Inuyasha. Slowly but surly Inuyasha's hand loosened and left Miroku's wrist entirely and the monk swiftly took the shards from the hanyou's neck.

The demonic aura that had started to swarm around him like hostile storm as it pulsed a few times as it slowly faded as did the marks on Inuyasha's face and the golden hue of his eyes took over the icy-cold blue of the beast within.

"Ahh" sighed Inuyasha as he went to his left knee exhausted and gasped for breath as claws and fangs returned to their normal length. "Thanks Miroku" he whispered softly shocking even himself but this was something that couldn't go without a thanks.

"Forgive me Inuyasha; I should have noticed it sooner. If it wasn't for Shippo I would never have noticed. So you should be thanking him, not me."

Inuyasha stood his eyes closed, then turned to the kit who looking so innocent clinging to the fur on the top of a transformed Kirara's head as he looked at the hanyou in complete shock.

"Me?" squeaked Shippo pointing to himself.

"Thanks runt" and Inuyasha roughed up his hair and walked off to be alone.

They all watched him go worry in their eyes. They knew they were in trouble if they didn't get to Kagome very soon.

Sango looked to the sky and say a dark cloud coming toward them face on. "Miroku look."

Miroku looked were she pointed into the sky and saw it as well. "Saimyosho" snarled Miroku clenching his fists as the insects came toward them with surprising speed.

"So, Naraku decided to send us a little welcoming gift" said Kouga looking at the insects as they flew into the clearing and swarmed around them.

"It appears that way" answered Miroku staff in one hand and sutras in the other.

Shippo sat atop Kirara's head shacking slightly. "There's so many…"

Sango flung her weapon taking down a large group of the bugs. "They are easy to kill, but his many could be some trouble!"

Kikyou said nothing as she came to stand by the neko's side and aimed an arrow into the horde of poisonous youkai insects and loosed her arrow killing more with her purify light.

The insects attack then buzzing them and stinging them, but they proved more of a nuisance then life threatening.

"This would be a lot easier if Inuyasha was here" said Miroku with his back to Sango's throwing out some sutras that attached themselves to the bugs and they fell to the ground in blue holy flames.

"I couldn't agree more, but he's not here…Hirikotsu!!!" and Sango's weapon flew through the sky.

A chuckle of amusement came from the edge of the clearing and all looked to see who it was. "Did you guys call for a bug problem" smirked Inuyasha as he held his Tetsusiaga over his shoulder pristine and ready for battle. "WIND…SCAR!!!!" yelled the hanyou and swept away the rest of the insects with one swing of his blade.

They stood there with the corpuses of the Saimyosho all around them. Inuyasha let the others and walked to face directly where Naraku's insects had come and balled his fists and clenched his fangs. _"That way" _he thought and gave the others a stern nod and they burst off running as fast as they could till they found that night was falling and not till the moon has risen that they found themselves speeding into an eerily empty clearing that was more of a valley that was surrounded by hills on all sides.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes as he kneeled down and let Kikyou down from his back. It had been awkward with her there, where Kagome had been so many times before and starred into the clearing knowing their worst enemy was there just hidden. _"Naraku…your mine now!"_

Miroku who was on Kirara with Sango called down to Inuyasha who looked up. "Stay back!" the monk yelled and threw a sutra at the invisible barrier and it shimmered to life with a shimmer of holy blue light.

But just as the barrier glowed blue the blade of Tetsusiaga glowed blood red in the inu-hanyou's hands. "WIND SCAR!!!!"

x…X…x

Sesshomaru stood a top the hill looking into the bowl of a large valley clearing that was empty to the point where it was dead silence, not even a breeze swayed the trees and their delicate summer green leaves. Narrowing his eyes the youkai lord was very interested but nothing on his stone face showed such interest.

"Hmm" he said then seeing Rin atop Ah-Un knew this battle would be too dangerous to bring her. "Jaken."

"Yes, mi'lord" chirped the imp.

"Stay with Rin and Ah-Un" and he the stoic figure of the inu lord walked forward, the barrier hiding the castle shimmered to life with a blue glow only to quickly shimmer golden then fade entirely revealing a dense cloud of miasma. "Hmm" Sesshomaru said again as he walked into the miasma cloud that smelled oddly enough like sakura blossoms.

"Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, you have me worried" said Jaken under his breath as he paced back and forth leaving the lush green grass flattened. _"You were so angry, why? Does this miko girl Kagome bother you so much?"_

"Don't worry Master Jaken; Sesshomaru-sama will be fine. He'll bring back onee-san" laughed Rin as she petted the two-headed dragon as she fed the beast grass.

Jaken looked at the cheerful human girl, and said nothing for a time due to his utter shock of the girl's words. "If Sesshomaru-sama brings her back, I'll die from shock!!!" He's yell started the girl for a time but seeing the imp pounce up and down flailing his staff around only made Rin laugh.

"He came didn't he, so why not bring her back here once he had gotten her out of there?"

Jaken turned away to the cloud of poison vapor that swirl before him like a wall. The aura coming from it was much like the ice prince himself but strangely different with the mix of Naraku's. _"Please Sesshomaru-sama, be careful" _pleaded Jaken in silent worry.

x…X…x

Kagome had been sitting in the tree for some time but had only waked a short time ago. The comforting scent of the blossoms had coaxed Kagome to sleep; sleep she desperately needed. Lost so fare in her thoughts as she stared up into the branches she never heard the invasion of her orchard till the sound of footsteps on the stone below her making her animal ears twitch bring her back to the present.

Looking down Kagome's human sapphire gaze met deadly crimson; she stiffened in reaction to Naraku's presence and the surge of strength coming from her youkai.

She looked sternly away narrowing her eyes. "What do _you_ want?"

She didn't expect it but clad in his baboon pelt jumped and landed on Kagome branch making it shack and she looked at the hanyou dumb founded, then rage spread across her face.

Naraku smirked beneath his mask and Kagome grew nervous. The evil hanyou lined and taking clawed thumb and pointer finger of his right hand and placed them on Kagome's temples as the hand blocked her vision and it glowed a evil pink shine by the power of the Shikon within Naraku. Kagome's body glowed in unison with the glow of the Shikon and she could no longer move.

Naraku chuckled as he watched the cursed miko fight the bound s on her fragile body. _"She has no hope now" _he thought chuckling again.

"_What's happening to me!? I can't move!?" _screamed Kagome but her mouth didn't move so her voice rang out in the silent emptiness of her mind.

"_**Finally" **_ said Kagome's youkai as it stepped from the shadows of her being. _**"Finally, I am free" **_and the youkai grinned a grin so evil he made Naraku's grin look innocent and the merciless killing pleasure the she-youkai's eyes made Kagome's very core cold and shivering like it was ice.

"_No" _she croaked backing up.

"_**There's no one to save you this time" **_grinned the youkai holding up her jet black claws. _**"No Inuyasha to rescue you; he abandoned you…remember?"**_

"_No" _wept Kagome and tears flowed down her face at the heart wrenching memory. _"NOOO!!!!"_

"_**TIME TO VANISH!!!!" **_roared out the youkai and charged Kagome forcing a clawed hand into her chest. _**"This is the end of your pathetic existence" **_growled youkai that had been created by the curse upon Kagome.

"Ehh" moaned Kagome a loud as pain flared to life through her back and she felt the mark pulse as the clawed hand in her chest twisted sending unbearable pain through out her body. "AHHHHHH!!!!!"

Red bleed into her eyes as the jagged crimson lines crept across her cheek bones. Fangs grew to deadly points as the claws became long and razor sharp turned jet black. Cat-like eyes took over the human eyes as deep miasma purple took over the sweet innocent sapphire orbs as Kagome held back the screams of pain. Kagome screamed out again as the pain became too much as the tail flowed from beneath her kimono of ebony with swirls of crimson runny down her shoulder, at the cuff of her sleeves, and tailing up her right thigh, which also hide Inuyasha haori.

In reaction to the demonic invasion that Kagome would never willing let happen the pendant around her neck flared to life that blinded the dark hanyou before her but it soon faded as a pain filled name ripped through the night erupting from Kagome's throat before she was lost in darkness.

"INUUYAASHAAAA!!!!!!!"

x…X…x

"INUUYAASHAAAA!!!!!!!"

Inuyasha heard it coming from the cloud of miasma before him. It was Kagome's voice screaming out in pain and desperation. The hanyou sprang forward without even a slight thought of cautiousness just the will and need to find the young miko he had come to love so much. He ran with speed that matched his youkai blood when at top speed.

"KAAGOOMEEEE!!!!!!" he screamed out hoping she heard him, telling her that he was there; there to save her, there to protect her, there to love her even if she didn't know it. _"Please don't give up on me, I love you Kagome!!!" _he screamed out in his head as the castle came into few as well as the wind carried on it the sweet, yet mild scent of sakura blossoms. "I'm coming Kagome, just hang on!!!" he yelled leaping up the side of the wall of the castle and the other soon followed after.

x…X…x

The great, ice burg prince Sesshomaru felt the surge of the infernal flames of a demonic aura being released. It was an aura that was sick of being caged and unable to taste sweet freedom of the kill and the urge to go on an endless killing spree. It was this Kagome and Sesshomaru knew it and narrowed his eyes in deep thought as his stride slowed, but not from fear or caution, just amusement.

"Hmm…" the inu lord said as a smirk crept evilly across his face; a signal of trouble to come.

"INUUYAASHAAAA!!!!!!" a scream ripped through the night and causing a twinge of pain in the Lord's pointed ears but he did not show it on his face; he's stride to the castle went from slow to stationary as another yell matched and answered the last with just as much determination and pain.

"KAAGOOMEEEE!!!!!!" it was the hanyou's voice, he's half-brother's voice.

Sesshomaru smirked again as the twinkle of a good killing gleam leapt into his ice glazed amber eyes. "So…little brother…you are here…now we'll see just what you are capable of" and the Lord of the West picked up his stride a little faster then he had started with.

x…X…x

Naraku caught Kagome before she collapsed unconscious out of the tree. He took his new prize in his arms bridle style then leapt to the pale alabaster stone path. Placing her on her feet but still held her around the waist he marveled at the once miko now youkai queen's beauty.

Naraku chuckled amused beyond the recollection of ever being so before. He knew the pathetic, annoying inu-hanyou would burst through his gates any moment so he knew he had to wake the beauty in his arms now.

He stroked the side of her face with his pale knuckles where the marks cascaded down her cheeks. "Wake Kagome; wake with you knew power" he whispered evilly as a pulse of power sounded out filling the orchard with overwhelming power. "Wake our enemies grow nearer…" he said in a whisper in her furry ear again.

Miasma colored eyes flung open with scarlet surrounding them. A low deadly growl vibrated out of the female's chest and it drove a thrill through Naraku as eh brought her closer to him nuzzling the mark on her neck. Clawed hands reached up to him and he stiffened knowing if she was not with him he would be done for. The hands pushed of the mask he wore and she looked up at him no emotion on her face; the hand stroked his face and he smirked.

She drew herself closer to him inches from his face. "I am yours, Naraku-sama" she said smiling with sinister glee and she moved her face from his.

He was slightly disappointed that his mate did not finish the space between them but did not let it show. "Come then, we shall slaughter the ones that apose us" and the stood in their embrace for a time till Kagome's ears flickered to the gates in alarm and a snarl spread across her face as her cat eyes narrowed. "They come" warned Naraku.

Kagome nodded her ebony and ivory hair flowing around her in a long curtain of silken seduction (A/N: that just sounds cool…don't u think :D). Naraku released her and stood facing the gate that was across the orchard. Kagome stood behind him crouched slightly and releasing her ebony claws with the sound like that of a sword being freed of its sheath. Naraku as he placed his mask back on.

"Rip them apart as you please" he said as the gates in a sudden flurry where smashed down in a cloud of debris and dirt by none other then the reputed son of Inu no Tashio (sp?) himself.

x…X…x

Sesshomaru found the castle and leapt to crouch on top of the main entrance to the castle starring into the courtyard of poisonous sakura trees. And there standing with his back to the great Sesshomaru-sama was the baboon clad Naraku with a youkai Kagome behind him in hiding.

"_What is the barbaric wench planning" _thought Sesshomaru as the demoness(sp?) turned her armor piercing gaze to him and placed a finger over her rosy lips to keep him silent as a deadly gleam swirled to life in her miasma spheres. _"We shall see" _the lord said to himself as the gates crashed open by a furious figure in all bright red.

x…X…x

"NAARAKUUUUU!!!!!!!" roared Inuyasha with unleashed furry as the gate fell to shambles at his bare feet. The inu-hanyou saw at the end of the path through the orchard was Naraku; their mortal enemy. "Naraku!! Where is she!!!!?"

A chuckle came from the dark hanyou beneath the blue baboon mask. "She is unharmed, and well…you shall see her soon." With that Naraku noticed the other miko that stood by Inuyasha's side and felt the surge of anger com from the one hidden behind him. "It's unfortunate Inuyasha that Kikyou will not be leaving here alive."

Inuyasha shifted his position placing himself in front of the undead miko holding out his hand as Tetsusiaga gleamed in the other. "You won't touch her!!!"

Naraku chuckled as the rage flared to life again.

"Yes, you have played with us for far to long Naraku" yelled Miroku as eh stepped in front of Kikyou for her defense; Sango, Kirara and Shippo followed after while Kouga still stood to the side, but furious as well.

The flare of unleashed rage lapped around Naraku in enormous waves and it was thrilling as he felt Kagome's rage grow and growl to new heights. "Do with them as you please" he said under his breath and beneath his mask to the youkai woman behind him and felt her crouch down preparing to jump. He turned back to Inuyasha a chuckle bubbling in his throat. "You don't have to worry about me laying a hand on her, just someone else closer to home."

As Naraku finished Kagome leapt and she vanished as she ran faster then even the youkai eye could follow. Inuyasha and co. were confused at Naraku's words but then a wind whipped past them then vanished as soon as it came.

"What in the hell was that!?" barked Inuyasha and Kouga in unison looking around them.

"A new youkai" answered Naraku in a calm, cool voice a smirk just visable from beneath the baboon mask.

Inuyasha grinned gripping Tetsusiaga tighter. "What, another reincarnation of yourself for me to practice on and chop to pieces; I'm flattered Naraku."

Naraku removed his mask revealing his menacing crimson eyes. "You're not even close."

"Ehh!!" sounded a gasp from behind them all. All of them stiffened and the human turned only to have a gust of wind in their faces again. But it was Inuyasha who stood stock still he's eyes glazed over in dread as the starred forward at Naraku. Tetsusaiga's blade fell hit the ground as Inuyasha's molten gold eyes grew wide with utter shock as the scent of blood tickled his nose.

"Kik…you" said Inuyasha in a slight shaky voice as he looked over his right shoulder.

Kikyou stood slightly hunched over with dark chocolate eyes wide glazed over with pain, her mouth slightly open in a silent scream. With no strength to hold herself up Kikyou's body sagged and started to collapse to the ground.

"Kikyou!?" yelled the silver haired boy stabbing his blade into the ground next to him as he caught his first love in his arms. "Kikyou…what…" he started then saw the ugly, deep, jagged crimson claw marks racking down her back from right shoulder to left hip. Seeing the steady flow of red told Inuyasha that an important vein or artery had been severed and there wasn't even a slight flicker of hope of saving her. "Kikyou…I'm so sorry…" he whispered in her ear as he held her close to his chest.

Kikyou's voice came only in a mere whisper. "I would have died any way…it's time I returned to her body…"

"No, don't die! Not again!! Not from him!!!"

Kikyou only sighed, but still her heart beat even if it was ever so slightly, but the scent of certain death laced her mournful mountain mist scent. As Inuyasha stood all was silent ; Sango and Miroku moved Kikyou onto Kirara's back so she lay on her stomach. All saw that the hanyou's fists shock with grief and pent-up rage.

Inuyasha spun quickly his eyes flashing scarlet. "NARAKU, I'LL KILL YOU!!!!" It was then that the inu-hanyou noticed that the evil monster before him embraced something within his fur clock as it clung to his chest. Inuyasha growled and narrowed his eyes, he knew this was the youkai that had attacked and slain his first lover.

Naraku looked up slowly. "It wasn't I who struck down you beloved Kikyou" he said grinning.

"So then who did it!? That thing your holding on to!!?" Inuyasha snapped pointing to the lump in the white clock.

"Like it said" he said smirking as he stood straight no longer hunching over to embrace whatever he was embracing. "Its someone closer to home."

As Naraku said that the top of a head appeared with fuzzy black and silver tipped ears on top of it. Inuyasha knew those ears, knew that hair even when it had silver running through it, he knew just who it was.

"No" he whispered taking a step back as he paled in fear and shock, "No, it can't be!!!"

The figure in Naraku's arms shock her head and the clock fell further away to revel a marked yet gorgeous face of Kagome.

"Kagome!!?" they all gasped in shock.

The Kagome they saw before them turned to face them an evil smirk on her face as she lined into Naraku's chest. The dark hanyou wrapped his arms around Kagome waist and she smiled up at him then turned her poison gaze on her past friends and companions raising a bloody clawed hand and licked them; it shocked them all to the bone.

"That's not…Kagome" Inuyasha said sternly his head bowed. He's hand was clenched so tight on the hilt of his sword that his knuckled where pure white and looked like they were about to break from the pressure.

"Yes, for once you are using that brain of yours Inuyasha" Naraku said laughing slightly. "Say goodbye Inuyasha, because the girl you know is dead and gone…the female before you…is my mate."

They gapped at their mortal enemy dumb struck.

"_It's time I made my entrance" _thought Sesshomaru as he stood on top of the castle roof. "Naraku, the time for you pathetic demise has come" rang out Sesshoumaru's voice shocking them all with his presence. Then the inu lord leapt at the dark hanyou and his chosen.

"Sesshomaru!?" gapped Inuyasha as he watched the white, pristine figure of his half-brother draw Tokijin and leap at Naraku and Kagome. "Sesshomaru, wait!!! DON'T KILL HER!!! KAAGOOMEEEEE!!!!!!"

A/N: so…how is it…u like it? don't u just love the cliffy…I love torturing u ppl…(smiles sweetly)…u gotta love me :D but yea I'm still having problems with Sesshy…(scratches her head in frustration)…I can never tell if I have him in character or not…so ppl tell me if I'm still doing ok…and I'm sure u know this story is coming to end…(bangs her head against her door)…its obvious after reading this chappie…I'm such a blood. But yea remember to review and tell me what u think…miner flames please would be nice, I've had some not so friendly review but that's ok (smiles)…everyone is entitled to their opinion  I'm sure ur tired of my rambling so I'll shut up and leave now…bye

4ever BLAZING-RAIN

P.S.- this will most likely be my last update until some time after the 16th…(jumps around like a maniac)…I'm going to Disney World for a week on a family vacation with my family and my brother's girlfriend. I'll be gone 9th-16th and I may have time to get a chapter update in the next week but who know with all the work I'll have to make up and the end of the school year coming who really knows so you'll just have to wait….OMG! THE SUSPENSE:D gotta love me


	24. Blood vs Soul

Disclaimer: me don't ownie the silver haired hottie

A/N: hi ppl I'M BACK!! did u all mess me…are u sick of me yet…sry. I left u guys a really good/bad cliffhanger and I'm sure u've been waiting for it for sometime so I'll get on with it and make u all feel better…;P

**-Last time on Goodbye Kagome-**

"Sesshomaru!?" gapped Inuyasha as he watched the white, pristine figure of his half-brother draw Tokijin and leap at Naraku and Kagome. "Sesshomaru, wait!!! DON'T KILL HER!!! KAAGOOMEEEEE!!!!!!"

…**now on with the chappie!!!**

Chapter 24- Blood vs. Soul

But it was too late. Sesshomaru was already charging the with his youkai speed. The Lord of the West brought down his sword to blow the two youkai apart with sheer brute force, but someone had other plans and it wasn't Naraku.

Kagome stepped in front of her mate and master and threw her hand up palm facing out to Sesshomaru. He didn't have time to evade the attack that came at him slicing through his armor and piercing his shoulder. The inu youkai was able to evade the rest of the attacks by the sakura tree's branches as he leapt back and forth in the air. Kagome snarled as her attacks ended and Sesshomaru landed on the ground with a cold manner and stone expression on his face.

"I, Sesshomaru will not come to my demise, here by the likes of you beast, but this Sesshomaru is disappointed in your attack power".

"We shall see…Sesshomaru-sama" said Kagome in a growly voice much like Inuyasha's when he was transformed.

Inuyasha saw that Kagome was distracted with Sesshomaru and saw that Naraku was just standing there watching his mate with amusement. The silver haired hanyou snarled and grabbed his sword form the ground and ran at the unprepared enemy.

Naraku spun to look at the on coming inu-hanyou that was two feet away with a sword raised for a killing stroke. Naraku merely smirked at Inuyasha as he just stood there unfazed and Inuyasha had a confusion written across his face not sure what Naraku was up to and it couldn't be good.

"Stay away from my mate you filth!!!" yelled out Kagome.

Sesshomaru went to strike the annoying woman but she was left before he could even attack, and he his youkai eyes never catching her movement. _"She maybe faster, then this Sesshomaru, but her weakness is her heart…" _thought the youkai lord as eh watched noting Kagome's attack style.

Inuyasha had heard the yell but never saw the source. He couldn't have stopped the attack even if he had seen it coming. As a flash of ebony flew past him forcing the inu-hanyou back he felt the siring pain in his right side and growled in pain as he landed on his back Tetsusiaga flung from his hands.

"No, the Tetsusiaga" Inuyasha crocked holding his side as he stood slowly; blood dripped form his side and drenched his hand in deep crimson as it darkened he's hakama(sp?).

Inuyasha turned his amber gaze to Kagome who stood in front of Naraku protecting him. _"Like she always did for me when I was wound and in danger…she was always stupid that way…" _thought Inuyasha as he turned his eyes to his sword. Has he reached for the weapon in a flash he received a punch to the face by the young guardian of the Shikon no Tama.

"Kagome, STOP!!" cried out Shippo form a top a fully transformed Kirara's head as tears fell from his eyes in a down pour.

Miroku bowed his head. "She can no longer hear us Shippo" and he gripped his staff harder in frustration. "All we can do now is defeat Naraku once and for all now that Kagome is preoccupied with Inuyasha."

Sango who stood at Miroku's side nodded. "Hirikotsu!!!" she yelled and the weapon flew at the disgusting baboon clad hanyou before them.

Naraku easily blocked it with a branch like tentacle and flung it back at Sango. "You should be able to do better Sango."

Sango blocked her weapon with her sword and charged the evil enemy as Miroku, Kirara, and Kouga fallowed after her; Shippo hid behind some trees ordered there by Sango. Naraku let loose his body of collected bodies and was nothing more then a giant ugly blob with a annoying mouth.

"Naraku!" yelled out Kouga speeding toward him with the power of the Jewel shards and leapt to kick him in the chest; Naraku grunted, nothing more.

"Pathetic Kouga, your dead wolf brothers did better" mocked Naraku he swept aside the wolf with one swing of his tentacles.

Miroku stepped up grabbed the prayer beads around his cursed hand. "WIND…" he was unable to finish and release the wind tunnel due to all that Saimyosho that appeared around the orchard.

"Haha" chuckled Naraku malevolently. "What will you now monk?"

"It is not the monk you should be concerned about" said Sesshomaru and flung the power of his sword at the evil hanyou and Naraku was flung back blood flowing from millions of small deep cuts.

Kouga kicked Naraku again but this time Naraku was flung back further knocking down the poison sakura trees. "It's time to avenge my brothers!!" And all out war was waged against the evil hanyou, Naraku.

Sango looked over her shoulder to see Inuyasha and Kagome battle it out; more like Kagome battling. Inuyasha was covered in blood from claw marks all over his body. But as the slayer watched she saw the three claw mark leaking a steady stream of blood down Inuyasha's cheek that told her something that she didn't want to admit.

"_This really isn't Kagome; she would be fighting what controlled her; she would rather kill herself then hurt the ones she loves" _thought Sango as tears swelled in her eyes but she forced them down; this is not the time for tears. _"Inuyasha can't hurt the Kagome's body if by the off chance that the Kagome we know is still alive." _Turning back to her own battle the slayer fought on with everything she had.

x…X…x

Inuyasha had been doing his best to dodge all of Kagome's attack, but the first wound he received from her was what slowed him down. He had wounds all over his body including a trio of slashes down his right cheek, like Kagome had slapped him with her claws, which was basically what she did. Not once did he strike back at Kagome, not once.

"Kagome! Kagome!! Answer me Kagome!!!" he yelled out trying to reach the woman he loved that lay beneath the facade of this feminine monster. "Kagome answer me please! I know you're there!! YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!!!"

The youkai face snarled at him again and charged he leapt over her back and pushed her hoping to get more time.

"That pathetic wench is dead!! Her spirit is broken when my master took this body after he showed her that you betrayed her by taking you clay pot of a miko. Your Kagome, is dead…GET USED TO IT!!!" the youkai female yelled rage in her eyes driving her motives.

Inuyasha in those miasma eyes nervousness and read it in her body; he grinned flashing pure white fangs as he evaded another attack. "If so, then why are you so nervous? Is something bugg'in yea?" mocked Inuyasha.

"It's nothing for you to worry about…cause you'll be dead soon!!!" and she raised her sparkling razor claws above her but they never laid he blow.

Inuyasha stood grasping the wrists of his cursed Kagome stopping the attack. He searched those poisonous clouded eyes for just the slightest hint of sweet, innocent sapphire. "Kagome…come back to me…" he whispered pleading for the girl he loved inside to answer.

"INUYASHA!!" screamed Kagome from the dark abyss that she was trapped in. "Inuyasha, I'm trying!!"

Kagome saw the raw emotion in Inuyasha's amber eyes was nearly never seen by any of them; it broke her heart so see such pain and anguish in his eyes caused by her. She wanted to see him smile again and laugh again forcing all her will to comfort him and embrace him swell up inside her with the hope of reaching her diminished powers.

The first try was a painful failure but Kagome was to stubborn to give up after just one try; thinking of how much she loved Inuyasha and how much she wanted to be with him she called her powers once more and shed tears of joy to find a pure pink/blue light flare to life within her.

"Ahh" gasped the youkai blood that had taken over Kagome. Her body grew rigid and miasma eyes grew wide with pure unbelievable shock. Then those same eyes swirled drawing Inuyasha in like a moth to a flame and he watched as they faded back to azure spheres of breath-taking beauty.

"Kagome?" whispered Inuyasha as his grip on her wrists lessoned without his knowledge.

"Inu…yasha?" crocked Kagome in the human Kagome's voice.

Inuyasha heard pain in it and knitted his eyebrows together in confusion and concern. Looking her over he saw painful burn marks forming over her body. _"HOLY SHIT!!! She's purifying herself!!!" _screamed the hanyou in his head. Taking her by the shoulders he drew her into him in a protective embrace. "Kagome stop, please! You'll kill yourself!!" he pleaded in her ear.

Tears sprang to life in Kagome's eyes; more from grief then from the nearly unbearable pain. "I can't…or she'll take over again" Pushing back slightly as not to hurt him Kagome looked into Inuyasha's shinning eyes as tears cascaded down her pale cheeks. "Please Inuyasha, take this" and she pulled out the fire-rat haori he had given her for what seemed to be forever ago. "Please Inuyasha I beg you to listen, I don't have much time! Just promise me that if things get worse and you can't reach me anymore…please promise me that you'll kill me!!!"

Inuyasha lurched back at that. "Never Kagome!! Never say things like that!!" He took her again swiftly in his arms never wanting her to leave. "How could I kill the woman I love?" he whispered softly in Kagome's ear causing a shiver to trail down her spine as she gasped.

"Inuyasha," she whispered and embraced him back with love and affection radiating off her like the light she gave off all the time. "I love you too" she whispered and felt her hanyou's heart thump louder in her ear. "Knowing that Inuyasha…I'm willing to die…to save you" but she didn't want to die; that meant leaving him. He would be alone once again with no one to love and love him in return.

Taking her by the shoulders he shook her slightly. "Don't ever say stupid things like that!! I don't know what I'd do without you!!!"

Kagome just smiled her gorgeous smile you at hi her eyes sparkling joyfully with the sheen of tears like the stars. "It's the same with you" she said and her words stole his breath away.

Inuyasha took her more gently in his arms and felt her arms embrace him back while her bitter, yet happy tears dampened his red haori he now wore. "Don't leave me Kagome" he said and Kagome felt something warm and wet fall on her cheek. Looking up Kagome found her strong, proud, and determined hanyou crying. Reaching up she whipped away his tears and willing up the courage she placed a soft delicate kiss on his lips; he's eyes opened wide with shock but feeling Kagome's soft rosy lips against his eyes fell as he returned the long awaited kiss for them both.

As they parted Inuyasha smile fell as he saw the swirl of miasma purple take over the sapphire and before he could react and leap away the youkai females' claws pierced right through him.

"Ehh" moaned Inuyasha at the sudden flare of pain again as she retracted her claws. _"Just like with Menomaru (sp?)" _he thought as he fell backwards. "Ahh" he cried out slightly has he hit the ground and found himself unable to move and his vision growing black and blurry. _"No! I can't pass out now damnit!! Kagome needs me!!! I need her!!! I HAVE TO SAVE HER!!!!" _ he screamed in his head when he's mouth wouldn't move as the dark unconscious abyss came up to claim him willingly or not.

_On the ground I lay_

_More or less in pain_

_I can see my life flashing before my eyes_

_Then I fall asleep_

_Is this all a dream_

_Wake me up; I'm living a nightmare_

The cursed woman stood over the unconscious, bleeding inu-hanyou and smirked evilly with amusement. "Finally he's dead…such a nuisance" she said raising her black clawed scarlet hand. She took one last look then turned away and felt the pain of the soul of the girl cry out in bitter anguish.

A pulsing sound filled the air as a dark, blood thirsty aura swirled around the orchard. The hanyou on the ground began to glow a deadly foreboding red and a wind started up to blow around the silver hiar. The youkai female felt the flare of Inuyasha demonic aura and leapt into a sakura tree.

"_**What is this!?" **_snapped the blood to the soul.

"_He's transforming" _came back the sorrowful voice of the human soul.

"_**Transforming?"**_

"_Into his youkai self; nothing but Sesshomaru or I can stop him now" _and that was the last of what the true Kagome had to say on the matter.

The youkai female snarled at the human girl that still held on by a thread to the body the youkai blood possessed.

"I'm not dead yet vermin" came throaty growly voice from below. Miasma eyes but icy cold blue of Inuyasha's; the Inuyasha that had fallen unconscious was consumed and left behind by his powerful youkai blood.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die_

_I'm waiting for you _

A snarled appeared on both their faces that were marked and showing their youkai power. Growls left their throats and they charged mercilessly at each other and passed by slicing themselves to shreds. Again and again they clashed weather on the ground or in the air.

Sesshomaru sensed the change in his half-brother's aura and looked up from battle for a mere second to see the two lovers and friends fighting each other in mid air both fighting as bloody thirsty maddened youkai.

"_Pathetic" _thought Sesshomaru knowing that the half-breed had been pushed to the limit and beyond to transform, and all by a mere woman. He turned back to the battle at hand and fought the evil nuisance of a hanyou.

Miroku and Sango saw their dear friends fighting each other with their full power not once holding back for the other's wellbeing. They both wanted to help but knew they stood no chance of even get a scratch on them; the priority was to keep Naraku busy.

Kagome sliced across Inuyasha's chest splashing blood herself as they propelled themselves through the sky and above the orchard. Inuyasha flashed passed the cursed youkai female and slashed her down her back. Letting loose a furious growl she turned and tackled the maddened inu-hanyou to the ground leaping away to leave him in the crater they had created with their impacted.

"Who's the vermin now!!?" she asked chuckling with a slight growl beneath it.

"You!!" yelled out Inuyasha and tackled her forcing her to slide across the ground on her already wounded back.

The youkai Kagome rolled to her side and rouse looking over her shoulder at the blood thirsty beast behind her; a snarl on her face. Her shoulders were hunched over and blood flowered down her arms freely from the gruesome wound in her shoulder gathering in a ruby puddle on the ground; the blood seemed to fall like tears that the trapped human Kagome shed behind the fearsome mask of the curse she bore.

"I will not die by the hands of the likes of you!!!!" screamed the youkai Kagome spinning around to face him and reading for her attack but Inuyasha was one step ahead of her.

_I feel alive, when you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'm waiting for you_

_In my time of die' in_

A fist was viciously planted in her gut causing her to cough up blood that speckled across Inuyasha's hand and arm. Before she was flung away Inuyasha slapped Kagome across the face forcing her into a tree.

"Ahhhh" yelled out Kagome in pain as she slid to the ground at the base of the sakura tree.

"You're the vermin bitch! You'll die by my hands and I'll enjoy every last minute of it…and the taste of your blood!!!"

Eyes fluttered open, but they were different. They weren't the poison eyes of the cursed youkai, but pain and tear filled sapphire jewels. Those eyes looked up at the hanyou with sadness and affection as all the youkai characteristics faded away leaving her venerably human. She showed no fear as she starred up at her beloved struggling hanyou.

_On this bed I lay_

_Loosing everything_

_I can see my life passing me by_

_Was it all too much or just not enough?_

_Wake me up I'm living a nightmare_

"Inuyasha…I will always love you…" she whispered as she eyes fell and though she didn't want to die and leave him to the cruelty of the world he once knew. She waited for the strike to come and end it all, but it never came.

Inuyasha stood before his Kagome ready to kill her, but her words gave strength to the already struggling human soul the true Inuyasha possessed.

"_I won't!!! I wont' kill her!!!" _yelled Inuyasha's soul.

"_**You will!!" **_cried out the blood in fury.

"_I won't…BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!"_

The blood's protest vanished but not it's final orders; Inuyasha was still unable to control his body. _"DAMNIT!!!" _he yelled at himself.

Kagome felt herself fading…and fast as pain racked her body in bone crushing waves, but she didn't care as long as they were alright. She figured this was the only way; it wasn't a guaranteed with Naraku's destruction that the curse would be lifted. _"This is the best way to keep them safe from me" _Kagome thought as a single tear found its way from beneath her dark ebony lashes.

x…X…x

Sesshomaru saw the hanyou throw aside the miko with a strong slap across the face and watched as his half-brother stood above her ready to strike her down. _"For us to succeed that human girl must live" _thought the youkai lord as he placed Tokijin at his side and sped away at full speed from the battle being waged on Naraku.

The great Sesshomaru saw the hanyou resisting his raging blood and sped faster toward them. He saw the miko sitting there waiting for it to come with a glistening tears on her face smearing the blood there as the hint of death swirled around her. Just as the blood encrusted hand began to sweep down Sesshomaru grabbed Kagome around the waist and leapt away from his maddened half-brother as the attack ripped apart the tree.

Inuyasha turned to look at the youkai man that had interfered, and sure enough it was the human hating great Sesshomaru-sama. A deep deadly growl left Inuyasha's throat.

Sesshomaru looked down at the dying miko in his possession. _"So fragile and weak" _he thought but remembered the times she had withstood his attacks and was alive today; he knew this girl was far stronger and stubborn then most human females. "Wake miko" eh said in his icy stone voice.

Eyes fluttered open, but no answer came; cobalt eyes just started to glide shut.

_I will not die (I will not die)_

_I will survive_

_I will not die_

_I'm waiting for you_

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

Sesshomaru was annoyed but did not show it and shook her waking her. "Say your command miko and you may yet live."

Kagome turned her head away form the cold, icy lord to see the still raging hanyou as he made his way slowly to her. _"In understand now…" _she thought then looking back as Sesshomaru that held her tightly around the waist to keep her from falling. "Sit boy" she said as loudly as she could.

WHAM!! And Inuyasha once again got a mouth full of dirt.

Kagome smiled as she watched her loving Inuyasha rise slowly but surely form his small crater. The violet lines were gone from his face and the elongated fangs and claws retracted to their normal length. The once icy blue and glowing red eyes were replaced by their former golden glory.

"Inuyasha" she whispered joyfully ignoring the pain in her whole body.

Inuyasha looked up. There smiling at him, bleeding in his half-brother's arms was his Kagome. The scarlet trio of lines on her face were gone, her eyes their normal enticing sapphire hue. Her smile free of long fangs; her hands though bloody were free of razor sharp jet black claws, ears too were gone to be replaced by human ones. Seeing she was covered in blood he smelled it as her own inflicted by him and he smelled the slight hint of death marring her beautiful scent. Rising strongly to his feet he went as quickly as he could to her side and took her from Sesshomaru in a warm embraced. Sesshomaru just watched uninterested and annoyed.

"Kagome, I'm so sorry" he said nearly crying. "I tried to stop…I tried so hard…" he said into her ebony silken hair.

"And you did well" she answered in a smooth whisper embracing Inuyasha in return. "I tried too, just as hard as you did, but we both failed and succeeded."

Inuyasha looked down at her and didn't see pain or hate just pure, unhidden, loving affection she had shown for so long and he never truly noticed. He couldn't look away, didn't want to. He placed his hands gentle cupped her pale face in his clawed hands as affection shinned in his own eyes. Lining in he took Kagome's lips with his own deeply and passionately as a hand slide to the back of her neck as the other fell to wrap around her skinny yet curving waist. Kagome lined into him letting the kiss deepen as pure joy filled her every being. Neither of them noticed that Kagome was weeping tears of joy.

They parted for breath as Sesshomaru showed the slightest hint of annoyance with there performance and turned silently from them and never saw or sensed the tentacle fly past him till it stopped.

"Gaa" came a gurglelly gasp behind the lord and he turned with shock beneath his cold ice-glazed golden eyes.

_I will not die_

_I'm waiting for you_

_In my time of die' in_

Kagome stood clinging to Inuyasha's haori in pain. Her mouth moved but no sound left her paling lips as a small trickle of blood left the corner of her mouth. The single branch tentacle that was imbedded in the miko's back did a cruel slow twist before leaving her back as she collapsed into Inuyasha's frantic arms. He lowered her to the ground as she lined against him still clutching his red haori in her white knuckled grasp.

"No…NO!! No, Kagome!!!" he yelled into the air as he held her close with shacking hands. "Kagome, please don't die! I need you with me!! I love you Kagome" he whispered the last into her hair as tears fell from his sunshine eyes uncontrollably.

_I will not die_

_I'm waiting for you_

Kagome felt the tears softly fall on her face and hair. Reaching up slowly with a shaky hand she found the strength to stroke his cheek and smile at him. "I love you…In-Inuyasha" she whispered as more blood flowed from her mouth and down her palling cheek; Inuyasha whipped it away but it was soon replaced again. "Y-You saved me…n-no matter what happens to me k? W-We saved each other m-m-more then once and s-stayed by each other's side. I d-d-don't regret anything, a-and n-neither should you Inuyasha, but you m-must strike h-him i-in the h-h-heart…th-that's w-w-where the S-Shikon is."

_I feel alive when you're beside me_

_I will not die_

_I'm waiting for you_

_In my time of die' in_

Inuyasha's tears still fell and he no longer cared if his full blooded-half- brother saw him. He took Kagome's weak hand in his and kissed the back of it and received a brighter smile then he had ever seen before, and it wasn't forced. "I'll make you proud Kagome."

She laughed then pain filled coughs racked her body; once the fits of coughing had ceased she smiled sweetly her jeweled eyes shining like the stars in the velvet sky of night. "Y-You already h-have…In-Inu…Yasha, and will c-continuing to do so…I h-have no doubts there" she said as she chuckled slightly and Inuyasha smiled a watery smile as he nodded.

_(feel alive) I will not die _

_I'm waiting for you _

_(feel alive) I will not die _

_When you're beside me_

_(feel alive) I will not die_

"Kagome…" he whispered but was stopped by her hand against his lips and a sad look in her eyes. _"I don't want to die and leave him like this…he's suffered too much in this life…I just wanted to make him happy and see him smile" _Kagome thought as tears fell from her eyes in a heart wrenching waterfall.

"Leave me here and g-go fight w-with you true power Inuyasha, don't relay on your youkai blood…it doesn't hold sway over your heart" and Kagome's eyes slowly fell the last image she would have him on this earth was him crying over her showing the love Inuyasha wished he could have shown way soon then he had and Inuyasha brought her closer to him.

More tears of grief and rage spiraled down his cheeks as his body shock with the same emotions; he had lost his mother at a young age, lost his first love to a plotted betrayal and yet again loose the love of his life to the same conniving bastard; it was way to much. He threw his head back as he cried out her name to the mournful moon and stars above.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

_I'm waiting for you_

_In my time of die' in_

A/N: was it worth the wait? review and tell me or maybe this cliffy is just as bad I don't know…but yea..(sniffs and whips her eyes)…Kagome's dead…WHAAAA!!! Hope u like this chapter and don't forget to review I love reviews and missed talking to all of u when I was on vacation…boy was my e-mail backed…well that's a rap…talk to yea ppl later :D

BLAZING-RAIN 4ever


	25. Goodbye Kagome

Disclaimer: still don't own so stop BUGGING ME:D

**-Last time on Goodbye Kagome-**

He threw his head back as he cried out her name to the mournful moon and stars above.

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

**-Now on with the story-**

Chapter 25- Goodbye Kagome

"KAGOMEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!"

They heard the scream of rage and grief ripped through the night like a lightning strike's crack of thunder. It shook Miroku, Sango, Shippo Kirara and the wolf prince Kouga and causing the dying Kikyou to flutter open her eyes. There heard the grief in their dear friends voice as they feared the worst as Naraku retracted a crimson tipped tentacle into his body.

Sesshomaru stood above his grieving hanyou half-brother like a stone statue as the miko's hand fell from Inuyasha's as it hit the cracked and rain deprived earth the sound rang out even in the taiyoukai's ears. It was then that they all noticed that he world seemed just a little less bright with an innocent girl's absence. The great Sesshomaru watched silent and unmoved physically as tires tried up on Inuyasha's face as he took Kagome and lined her against a sakura tree; she merely appeared only to be a sleep as peaceful and oblivious to the world's cruel and burdened ways.

Inuyasha kneeled beside his hollow Kagome stroking her pale dead cheek; he bowed his head in silent prayer for her soul to rest in peace. "Goodbye Kagome" he whispered with a crockish and tears could still be heard in his voice as silver bangs blocked bloodshot eyes from view of all others. "We'll meet again," and he rouse swiftly his many, serious wounds long since forgotten as he turned on his heel to see Miroku, Sango and Kirara in battle with Naraku which was not going good.

Naraku turned his head just in time to see an emotionless and seeming hollow Inuyasha much like his Kagome with a stoic and icy Sesshomaru behind him; if ever and only then did the two half-brothers look alike in their stone appearance and determined and prideful stride.

Naraku smirked a evil grin. "So she is dead then," it was not a question. "Such a pity; I had hoped to have more time with her" Naraku said trying to get a rise out of the inu-hanyou but snarled as he received none.

"You killed both the woman I loved and made the lives of my friends miserable. I'll never forgive you by giving a respectable death like Kagome would have given you! I'll make you suffer what I've had to suffer!!" And Inuyasha leapt as his sworn enemy with more determination to kill the monster before him with his sword in his hand singing for Naraku's blood.

Seeing the look in the inu's eyes Naraku knew this battle would not go good should he stay. Building his energy the evil hanyou went to form into miasma and vanish without a trace once again but was stopped by a shimmer of holy blue light that sparkled above him as a barrier condensed around them all.

Looking up at it Naraku growled deep in his chest. _"Even in that bitch's death she helps those she loves" _the dark hanyou thought then came back in time to have Inuyasha cleave Naraku's upper body from his lower in one clean practiced swing of his sword. "Ahh" he yelled in anger. "Impudent fools!!"

"That may be, but we are determined fools" answered Miroku swinging his staff around cutting anything and everything that came at him.

"We will pay out friends death with your own!!" yelled Sango as she cut the glob body in half as Sesshomaru followed suit in silence trying to get red of the body so Naraku had nothing to go back too.

Inuyasha ran at Naraku sword held at arm height. "The Jewel is where his heart is!!" he said relaying the message he had been given from Kagome to the others as he attacked again and again but the parts always made their way back to Naraku. "Disgusting bastard" growled the inu as Naraku once again draped himself in his baboon clock and mask.

Sesshomaru stepped back and rouse his sword parallel at shoulder height. "Move" was all he said and they all did as the cold voice chilled them as they backed away from their enemy giving the youkai lord the room he needed. "Dragon Strike!"

The sword glowed a gorgeous blue as power flowed around and inside the blade itself. As the power built blue-white beams of destructive light flowed around Sesshomaru who's hair flowed upward along with his tail (A/N: that's my verdict; it's his tail, even when the artist said it was just for looks :D) Soon a dragon's cry filled the air as the image of the mystic creature appeared behind Sesshomaru coming from the beams of light. The attack charged the dark hanyou swirling around him as he knew if just one beam of light hit him he would be nothing but ash on the alabaster stone at their feet, but Naraku was able to evade the attacks. Sesshomaru was not happy about the failure of his attack and it was seen in his ice cased eyes.

Naraku charged after the taiyoukai and attacked in any way possible but it was all evaded with ease and a practiced stance.

"This Sesshomaru is not impressed with your weak attack. If we are to truly to fight indulging in you true power would be required" and the Lord of the West saw the snarl on the dark hanyou's face as the mockery hit the most sensitive spot for the power-hungry disgusting animal.

Sango had come up from behind with sword in hand and sliced down Naraku's back from right shoulder to left hip.

"Ahh" roared Naraku in fury and threw the slayer away from him into a half destroyed tree with his arm. "Insufferable wench! I should have killed you with your brother when I removed his Jewel shard!!"

Miroku watched his love slammed into the tree and slide down the tree's surface as her body went limp as his body when cold with dread. "SANGO!!!" he cried out as he ran to her side and took her in his arms as he raised a hand to her cheek. "Sango, Sango please wake up…oh please wake up Sango" he said pleading with her as his eyes fogged with tears as he lightly slapped her cheek to get a rouse out of her; he was over-joyed to see her eyes flutter open.

"Miroku?" she said in a crocking voice.

"Oh thank Kami" he cried out as more tears of joy fell down his face into Sango's deep chocolate brown hiar.

Sango politely pushed against the monk's chest to see his face and was astonished to find tears flowing down his face. "Miroku…what's wrong?" she said whispering as she whipped away his tears.

He hugged her closer. "I thought I had lost you Sango. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you" he whispered in her hair in utter complete joy. "I love you Sango" he whispered again as he locked his cloudy grey eye with her warm chocolate ones.

Sango was shocked and confused for a time but then her warm smiled spread across her face taking the perverted monk's breath away. "Miroku…I love you too."

They both slightly laughed.

Inuyasha hated to disrupted their moment that could be their last; he didn't want their declaration of love to be like his…ending in complete, anguishing heartbreaking death of his lover. "Will you two lovebirds stop yakk'in and help here!!"

They stood swiftly in unison with a look of triumph on their faces. "Right" they said together and once again joined the battle against their moral enemy.

The battle raged on for what seemed to be the whole night, but it was still early; the moon wasn't even at its peak yet. Both sides of the battle received wounds, some serious some not so much; Sesshomaru was least wounded with the cut on his shoulder and broken armor and a cut on his right cheek as the blood trailed down his cheek making the marks on his face disappear beneath it's flood of red, he also had bruises all over. Sango had a gash on her leg that bothered her slightly and some bruises as well and a cut on her left arm, but still she had energy to spare. Miroku had many small cuts all over his body that still bleed and beneath the purple robes he wore he had three broken ribs causing him to breath heavily. Kouga was sprawled in a tree unconscious with a bleeding lump at his temple proving his injury with some bruises and scratches on his face. Kikyou still clung to life but she life was fading fast with time, but it was not the others concern of their injuries that worried them…it was Inuyasha's.

The huge gash in his side he received from Kagome still bleed out but no where near as much. The dozens of deep cuts running across his body bloodied his hiar sot it shinned with the gleam of life giving blood. Blood from the wound on his face dripped slowly into the puddle of his own blood that the hanyou stood in. Yet he stood with such determination and showed no pain on his snarling, furious face; his will to avenge Kagome running through his bleeding blood.

The hanyou stood before the beast Naraku snarling and growling deep in his chest, Tetsusiaga in hand. He easily heaved the large iron fang over his shoulder glaring at the murderous thin before them all.

"Why don't you transform, might prove interesting" smirked Naraku his mask long since cut off, while some pieces of his clock were also gone by this time.

Inuyasha smirked evilly a deadly gleam in his eye. "Feh! Nice try Naraku; I made a promise to Kagome not to transform again even if my life was on the line. I'm not going to break my promise to her!!!"

Naraku chuckled very amused it seemed. "Didn't you already break the promise to always protect her, Inuyasha?"

That hit Inuyasha hard and he nearly broke down but he wasn't about to let his enemy seem at his weakest. The inu snarled and glared at his enemy with a look that should have killed him if looks could kill. "I might have failed that, but I won't AGAIN!!!!"

Naraku chuckled and waited for it to come.

"WIND SCAR!!!"

"_Yes!" _thought Naraku and unfurling his clock he revealed Kanna, the child of void dressed in white mirror in hand. "Die Inuyasha!!"

Inuyasha's eyes grew wide as he saw the white soulless child and remembered the pain when he was forced to feel his own attack. _"Damnit, NO!" _his mind screamed as he watched the attack come at him; then a rare light blub went off in his head. Gripping his sword harder he waited for the Wind Scat to come into range. "Backlash Wave!!!!" Inuyasha kept his face straight not giving away his plan as the Backlash hit the mirror once more.

"Still reluctant to die as always Inuaysha, surly you want to see her again" said Naraku as the Backlash Wave was sent back.

Inuyasha smirked which caused confusion to slightly spark on Naraku's face as the Wave came back. _"I hope this works!"_ he thought as he poured his power into the fang in his hands. And the Backlash Wave came he readied himself. "ADAMANT MIRAGE!!!!"

The two attack hit and it did just what Inuyasha had hoped it would do. The medal spikes of the mirage combined with Backlash Wave and spiraled toward the pair of dark hanyou. The mirage was unable to be returned due that it was an attack of countless projectiles and with the power of the Backlash Wave behind it there was no escaping it's deadly path.

Naraku leapt away just in time not to get mortally hit an injured but did receive a metal spike in the shoulder, but Kanna was the one that took the full blunt of the blow and there was no sign of her as the attacked died out, but the palace had received some of the attack and now a large half-pip like grove blasted away the roof and the wall and the wall behind while the mirage's spikes pit into the ground and across the wooden surface of the palace behind Naraku as he landed on the ground again and flung the spike away from him.

Seeing the fury and nervousness in Naraku's eye they knew that this battle would be won and they drove themselves to their limits to end this final battle for the wounded sake's.

"This pointless conflict seizes now" broke in Sesshomaru's cold emotionless voice. They all watched as the taiyoukai placed Tokijin at his side then were surprised to see the great lord unleashing the bounds on his power to maintain his humanlike form. He let the crimson flames of his spirit overflow around him as he glowed blood red and his hiar and cloths flew about him. A dog face appeared on his face as he's eyes became scarlet and colder blue and he was lost in a pink/red glow of a ball as he flew around the sky for a time then plummeted to the ground in his purest form of a giant silver coated inu youkai.

Inuyasha huffed placing Tetsusiaga over his shoulder. "Show off" he said under his breath then having Sesshomaru's giant paw land next to him scarred the hanyou just a little more then a little. "Oi! Sesshomaru!! Watch where you're step' in!! There are humans done here!!" Inuyasha only received a deep growl and a cold electric blue predatorail glare from the giant inu.

x…X…x

Into the orchard not far away from the raging battle that was taking place was Kagome's body cold and pale with death (A/N: or is it?! XD). There was no movement; no breath of life seen, no heart beat beneath her breast bone, yet color began to glow to life in her lifeless cheeks as a pure light encase the girl that still held a peaceful smile on her face. As the light increased then suddenly shattered like glass as a gasp left the girl's lips as her heart beat again with the glory of life, but the wound that had killed her did not heal fully letting her escape the pain that the foreboding cloud of death that hung over her head.

Kagome looked around and found the sakura trees all around her, but she could scarcely remember anything yet did remember something that that was indeed very important.

**-Kagome's Death-**

"Falling…falling…falling, into darkness" said Kagome her voice as hollow as the darkness surrounding her.

"You must live Kagome, you must!!" came a southing voice from the dark abyss of endless oblivion.

"So I am…really dead" she said as tears seemed to float from her cheeks as she fell but she didn't fell like she was falling. "I'm sorry Inuyasha" she crocked with so much raw emotion in her voice. "I'm so sorry I left you when I said I wouldn't for anything…I'm sorry I left you koishii".

"You must live."

Kagome turned her head looking into the darkness searching for the voice that echoed in this place called death. "Why are you helping me? Who are you?"

A small sweet laugh rang out encasing Kagome in warmth and love; it made her smile reminding her of what she lacked; the warmth and embrace of her beloved hanyou.

The laughter faded as the atmosphere became serious sending rippling waves of warning and purpose through the ebony surroundings. "Your mission is not yet complete; your friends and lover call you, they fight for you as we speck. You must live so the Shikon no Tama can finally be fully purified and whole once more, free from Naraku's corruptions."

Kagome grinned again at the thought of her friends without her would only lead to utter chaos; she almost laughed. "I understand why, but not who."

A small chuckle came again. "I will give you life but your wounds will not be fully healed you must fight the darkness once you awake; I can not help you a second time guardian. I have not the strength to do so."

Kagome nodded her head. "I understand" but her question still went unanswered. Kagome opened her to speak but was stopped by a blinding light that flashed before her and Kagome found herself hitting condensed darkness as she landed on her side. Kagome pushed herself up bracing her upper body with one hand while the other blocked the light blinding her eyes. Squinting into the light Kagome found a figure of someone blocking the light so it was merely a silhouette, but the strong light softened revealing the face of the figure before her dressed in armor and the traditional garb of a priestess; Kagome gabbed in shock.

"I know that the Shikon will be safe in your hands Kagome" she said smiling sweetly er brown eyes shinning brightly with pride as she gazed at Kagome. "I am…" she said as the light faded and Kagome reached out a hand to stop the priestess from leaving. "Midoriko…"(sp?)

**-End Kagome's Death-**

"Midorkio" whispered Kagome lifting her eyes to the sparkling heavens above smiling. "Thank you.

Deep within her Kagome found the strength to stand, but let out a gasp from the pain that burned in the center of her back. Groaning and biting her lip to keep from crying out in pain she lined against a tree for support. Looking through the many trees Kagome found the hint of the battle between the trunks of tree which gave her few of them but not of her.

"What's he doing?" she asked out load as she watched the lord place his sword at his side and stand like an emotionless statue. Kagome watched as his body began to glow crimson then it washed over her like ice cold water so cold that it burned. Her miko powers flaring to life formed a barrier to keep away the demonic flames of Sesshomaru's spirit that nearly forced a scream from her before the barrier was up.

As the flames of his aura died Kagome looked up to see a giant silver coated inu youkai. "That explains it" she said huffing softly a smirk on her face as she watch Inuyasha yell something at his half-brother after his only front paw landed next to him. All Inuyasha got in return was a glare and a fearsome growl. _"Brothers" _thought Kagome shacking her head.

Naraku in a cloud of miasma transformed into a large spider; Sesshomaru who had only one arm only had one paw but was able to handle himself very well without that arm. The pair battle for a time and Sesshomaru the great lord of the west pinned the dark hanyou to the ground while the other stood by the gate out of the way of the battle youkai. Though all wounded her eyes were drawn to one and one alone that held a dying priestess in his arms.

Tears fogged her vision as she took in the sight before her through the poison trees. Her whole body seemed to sage in reaction to image her sapphire eyes saw. "Inuyasha…" she whispered mournfully as tears cascaded down her face. Seeing the claw mark racking down Kikyou's back told her she was dying but that didn't stop the pain that twisted her heart at its core and Kagome half faltered in thinking to follow the path back to death. _"No matter how much he my love me, he won't all be mine" _she thought and turning her teary eyes to Sesshomaru-sama she saw that Sesshomaru had pined a panting Naraku to the ground with one paw to the point where the dark hanyou couldn't move; it was time to make her entrance.

Heading into the till standing orchard Kagome found the bow and quiver of arrows that she had hidden there if the opportunity arouse. Coming back she at a run even when it was literally killing her she kneeled behind a line of still half standing trees.

Sesshomaru stood above Naraku in his more human form as did Naraku who had Tokijin pressed against his throat. Inuyasha stormed up beside his brother and shoved the Tetsusiaga into Naraku's throat as well digging the fang's tip as a pinprick of crimson formed.

Inuyasha snarled viciously and Kagome flinched from it as she watched. "You'll pay for all the lives you ruined. I just wish I could kill you slowly, but I'm too impatient for that" said the silver eared hanyou digging the blade further into flesh. "Enjoy your time in hell Naraku!!!"

Naraku started to grin at first then began to chuckle then that even turned into hysterical laughter of one so evil it made the devil innocent. "I'll be more then happy to see Kagome; my mate" mocked the evil hanyou enjoying the look of utter hatred on Inuyasha's face.

"You rapped her, you FUCKING BASTARD!!!!" roared Inuyasha his voice echoing through the courtyard that was in shambles of the war being waged.

Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes in contempt forcing power into his sword he shoved it further into the hanyou's neck as the power in the blade burned as well as pierced Naraku's flesh. "What are you plotting half-ling; this Sesshomaru tires of you antics."

Naraku only smirked. "This" and a barrier flared to life around the three conflicting men as Naraku released a larger amount of miasma then he had ever before. It was far strong to the point that the great Sesshomaru may even fall pray to it in time. "Now you will die along with you nuisance!" snapped the dark hanyou as he backed out of his barrier leaving the half-inu brothers covering their sensitive noses with their sleeves, but the cloud of poison stung their eyes. Soon the brothers both were on their knees holding back spasm of coughing, both trapped on the brink of death.

"INUUYAASHAAA!!!!!"

The scream filled the night air with pure affection all could sense and all felt like not all was lost and dreary; it filled them all with hope. But not only that but the bright flare of blue-pink light coming out of no where shocked them all as they watched a sacred arrow fly past Naraku inches from his face and hit the wall of the barrier. It shimmered fighting the purity of the arrow as it stay in midair for time but soon the barrier faltered under the powerful light and dissolved into nothing but mist. The dense cold of purple swirl miasma deceased leaving the inu brothers coughing and gasping for fresh air that their lungs had been screaming for.

Every last one of them stood stock still their eyes drawn to where the sacred arrow ha flown from. So standing there on the edge of the sakura orchard or what was left of it, with a fearsome warrior look on her face holding her bow in her firm white-knuckled grip another arrow drawn with others over her shoulder was the holy priestess that had saved them all.

Inuyasha's golden honey eyes were wider then ever before from the image set before him as if time had stopped itself. The inu-hanyou's body shock with the pain that he endured without a word about it. He mouth wouldn't move as he watched the figure before him that had saved his life; his voice was nothing but a shocked, crocky soft whisper. "K-k-…"

A/N: i decided to stop there…don't u hate me…course it can't be that hard to figure out right? so sry about not updating for while i've been off the wall with school work and my regular work which is a pain in the ass I might add, but school is out for the summer after tomorrow so updating won't be so hard anymore. i'd really love to read your reviews so don't forget to tell me what you think  and if you fell like reading another story of mine read Unblessed I just stared it but its new and something new so read that too and review…I love reviews! and please constructive criticism

thx, BLAZING-RAIN


	26. I'll Have You if You'll Have Me

Disclaimer: me don't ownie the dog eared hottie….unfortunately 

Chapter 26-I'll Have You if You'll Have Me

**Last time on Goodbye Kagome: **Inuyasha's golden honey eyes were wider then ever before from the image set before him as if time had stopped itself. The inu-hanyou's body shock with the pain that he endured without a word about it. He mouth wouldn't move as he watched the figure before him that had saved his life; his voice was nothing but a shocked, crocky soft whisper. "K-k-…"

**This time:**

"Kagome!?" they all gasped out load together, except Naraku and Sesshomaru of course; Kagome sweetly smiled hoping they didn't see the pain she was enduring written on her face.

Inuyasha starred at her his golden eyes wide with disbelief and joy. _"She's alive! Thank Kami!! She's still alive!!!" _he screamed in his head. He stood and noticed that the enticing sapphire orbs never left his own; he smiled a true smile making Kagome smile in return.

"WRETCHED WOMAN!!! I'LL KILLYOU!!!!!" roared Naraku as he went and charged the already wounded miko, but never did he make it to her to rip her limb from limb with his claws. "Gaaa" gurgled Naraku as blood flew from his mouth in surprise.

Inuyasha had leapt at Naraku who had changed his target to Kagome and now had Tetsusiaga impaling the dark hanyou through the heart. "You won't lay another finger on her!!! NOT WHILE I'M AROUND!!!!"

Then with a strong yet cruel twist of his blade Inuyasha withdrew his blade from Naraku's body as a splatter of blood rained down at the alabaster stone painting it red with their enemy's blood. But as the blade was ripped away the Shikon had flung out filling the air with a glassy ting as the small fragile ball hit the stone.

Naraku fell to the ground unable to hold himself up any more with a gapping wound in his chest and back. He lay in his own crimson puddle his mouth moving but no words coming out, just a trickle of blood leaving the corner of his mouth as blood filled his lungs.

Kagome walked forward on wavering legs but still trying to show determination and strength. She had made it half way to Naraku and the two half-brothers when everything seemed to go hazing and she felt her knees give way to her battered body. She saw the ground coming up to meet her; the cold, hard, and unforgiving stone, but with a flash of red to show his passing Inuyasha caught his lover in his arms and picked her up bridle style.

Inuyasha did smiled mentally as he looked down at Kagome in his arms. _"Damn, never knew how much I missed carrying her"_ he said to himself.

Kagome smiled up at him her eyes sparkling brightly captivating him where he stood. "Thank you, Inuyasha" she whispered and turned her head to see the barely alive Naraku struggle to grab the Shikon no Tama two feet from him, but Sesshomaru who still stood by to the Shikon in hand and against his pale perfect skin Kagome saw just how truly tainted it really was.

"_Dear Kami, if he takes it there's no getting it back" _cried out Kagome in her head as nervousness spread through out her body making her go stiff in her hanyou's arms.

Both Inuyasha and Sesshomaru smelled Kagome's nervousness and saw her go stiff with worry. Sesshomaru looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as let his eyes leave the impure, ebony, and tainted surface of the Shikon. Kagome looked from Sesshomaru's face to the glass ball in the palm of his hand then back again then to Inuyasha's face showing a hint of confusion on his own face. Then it hit her; they knew she was nervous.

Turning her angry sapphire eyes between then she cursed them in her head, _"Those stupid males and their stupid noses and ears!"_ Kagome still turned her eyes from the two inu brothers receiving a small chuckle from Inuyasha which she felt more then heard and only receive the normal ice chipped look from the pompous ass taiyoukai. She needed to break the silent conversation before it got awkward. "You can put me down now Inuyasha; I can stand on my own."

"Feh, doubt it" he said but still placed her on her feet but the clawed hand never left her waist.

Looking up at the tall stoic figure of the Lord of the West Kagome smiled sweetly holding out her hand palm up strong and steady. "Sesshomaru-sama, the Shikon no Tama please?" she said.

Sesshomaru was surprised that the miko had called him by his proper title but that surprise did not show on his face; the hanyou voiced his opinion more then he should have.

"Lord my ass" Inuyasha said under his breath looking away still knowing that both the wounded miko and taiyoukai heard him.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes has they became icy and intimidating. "Silence half-breed, unless you are prepared for the consciences for insulting this Sesshomaru. But considering you present condition it would be a waist of this Sesshomaru's time to fight a weak, already half-dead half-ling who is to egotistic and stubborn to know his place" came Sesshomaru's cold hard stone voice that held no emotion making Kagome shiver slightly.

"I can still kick your ass!! And who you call'in egotistic and stubborn!!?" roared Inuyasha gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Inuyasha…" the hanyou flinched from Kagome's tone of voice knowing if he didn't stop now he'd get it; he waited to be sat. Looking at her thought Inuyasha saw Kagome laughing behind her blood incrusted hand. "I'd call you both egotistic and stubborn" she said smirking again trying to hold back the laughter; the hanyou and taiyoukai glared at her she only laughed harder.

A cough disturbed the three of home and they turned to see Miroku coughing into his hand to get their attention with Sango by his side, while Kouga now conscious was standing to the side. Shippo sat on a fully transformed neko with a nearly dead Kikyou on her back.

"I belived we should finish the task at hand" the monk said pointing to a slowly reaching Naraku for Kagome's ankle.

Inuyasha saw this and growled while forcing Kagome further behind him. "Grr" he growled again as Naraku refused reaching for Kagome.

Kagome on steadier legs walked up to Sesshomaru strong and sure. He looked down at the miko before him and he opened his hand showing the Shikon in the ball of his hand defiled with Naraku's cruel ambitions. Kagome saw that he was waiting for her to take it and the instant her finger touched the surface it glowed and the surface became pure and pink. Kagome took it in hand taking out her shards and them in one palm while the Shikon in the other then slowly brought them together with a blinding light. Opening her hands for all to see there in her cupped hands was the pure, pink, peaceful glowing Shikon no Tama, whole once more.

The bright light faded and their mission was nearly over. Kagome solemnly looked down at the disgusting Naraku at her feet that still clung to life refusing to die. She kneeled before him as he looked up at her pure hatred showing in his crimson eyes as they looked at her. Holding her hand before her in what looked to be a gun position she placed her pointed find and middle finger against the middle of Naraku's forehead and he glowed blue. (A/N: like what Kikyou did to Kagome in the first season)

Kagome looked up at the still watchful and alert brothers. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru would you do the honors of holding of him? His powers are bound; he can no longer harm anyone anymore" she said looking between the two as she took hold of her bow and arrows. The two of the roughly hauled Naraku to his feet as Kagome stopped some feet away her bow drawn and ready with a shimmering arrow in her hand. "It's you time to die now Naraku! Do us all a favor and stay dead this time!! ENJOY YOUR TIME IN HELL!!!"

Letting her power grow to the bream so the arrow glowed brighter then any other sacred arrow before. They watched as she let loose her arrow and they saw it strike Naraku right where his heart was supposed to be while the dark hanyou let loose a blood curtailing cry of pain as the power of the sacred arrow vanquished him turning him into nothing more then shimmering ash on the stone path. The arrow fell through the air where Naraku had once stood and struck the ground staying there. Naraku was finally gone; eternally gone so they all could move on with their lives.

Kagome dropped her bow at her feet along with the arrows. "It's…over…" she whispered. Then she dropped to the ground on her knees as pain overwhelmed her back and let loose a silent scream; Miroku was much the same as the Wind Tunnel in his right hand dew in on itself as it shrunk and vanished forever.

The group gathered around Kagome, who was snuffing out her cries of pain as much as she could as tears streaked her face. The mark pulsed and Inuyasha who already was kneeling by her to grant her as much comfort as he could pulled the back of the tattered kimono to reveal a very angry, protesting, and pulsing curse mark that was shrinking slowly in size.

Inuyasha held her close as she let her cries of pain out in his shoulder as burning pain racked her whole body. "I'm here Kagome…I'm here; always here" he whispered in her ear to grant her assurance that it would end soon.

And it soon did as the mark faded leaving behind the puncture wound that had killed her once. They all saw this and gasped in concern.

Sango hugged her heavily breath dear friend. "Kagome you're lucky to be alive with a wound like that!!"

Miroku stepped forward and Inuyasha helped Kagome to her feet as she lined on him for support. "I am forever grateful dear Kagome-sama; you saved me from a terrible fate" he said bowing making Kagome smile she sprang at him giving him a hug and he hugged back as his now no longer cursed hand slide down Kagome's back.

Miroku saw the death glare from Sang and stopped dead at the base of Kagome's back. But the monk wasn't prepared to be smacked upside the head.

A deep growl let all know of Inuyasha's presence. "That's a warning monk! Touch her like that again or try, I'll cut your hands off!!!" snapped the hanyou receiving a soft smile of affection from Kagome.

Kagome saw the undead miko behind her hanyou Kagome's face fell at the sight of Kikyou. She walked over to Kikyou's side and Inuyasha by her. Seeing his sad face broke her heart more then knowing he still held feelings for her. _"He may love me but a first love is never really gone" _she said to herself gravely, but she forced a smile as best she could and looked at the dying miko. "Kikyou what happened? Did Naraku attack you?"

Everyone fell silencer then before nothing made a sound not even the wind blew. Looking up at them all Kagome saw all their down turned faces that held concern and sadness.

"You miko" said the cold, emotionless voice shattering the silence like one of his attacks; Kagome spun to look at Sesshomaru who stood behind her.

"Huh?" she said confused at what he was trying to say.

"You miko" he said again; she was still confused and it should on her face. "You killed her miko when you were under Naraku's influence as a youkai."

It took a time for Kagome to register what he said but when it hit her it hit her like a frat-train. "Ahh!?" gasped Kagome taking a step back and found herself in Inuyasha's arms. His chin and head lay on her shoulder as his arms coming up to wrap her in a comforting embrace.

Inuyasha smelled her tears and her greif at what she had done. _"She didn't meant to, yet she's taking it far worse then she should" _he said to himself as he hugged her closer to his chest as he let out a soft protective growl one to comfort mates and he felt Kagome relax, but still those tears and guilt wouldn't leave. "It wasn't your fault Kagome," he whispered in her ear opening his eyes slightly. "Don't beat yourself about it; she was dying before you ever attacked her".

Kagome inhaled deeply trying to calm herself and stop the waterfall of tears as she looked to the older miko who watched her with a mournful look in her eyes and a weak smile. "I'm sorry Kikyou."

The miko's smile grew wider. "You were under Naraku's influence I do not hate like I used to. This false body will not hold me much longer; I'm ready to die and give back what I now know I unrightfully took" she said softly. "I give you my blessings." And her eyes fell slowly as a final sigh of breath left her.

All went silent as nothing moved till Kikyou's clay body began to glowed a soft blue. The light increased in size and brightness as it kept glowing to the point where they all had to block out the light with a hand. But as quick as it had come it had gone like a shattering light leaving behind dozens of glowing blue orbs that were souls that floated in the courtyard.

Miroku bowed his head in silent prayer then rouse it. "So she can finally rest in peace."

The souls wavered in the air, like they were waiting for something. Kagome walked form the group to stand ten feet from them a soul hovering slightly above her head. Reaching up slowly she touched the orb and it jerked away and seemed to tremor as other soon followed. Then faster then any of them could comprehend the souls bolted for Kagome who stood stock still arms at her sides.

"Kagome!!!" yelled Inuyasha thinking he was to lose her once again just after getting her back.

The souls did flay off after making contact with Kagome they seemed to becoming part of her as every soul that came in contact with her body made her body glow a stronger blue. As more and more souls flew into her Kagome started to float into the air. But as the final soul sprang into her body her glow faded as she floated to the ground and then fell to her knees gasping for breath for her soul was whole once again and she felt it.

"Kagome, you alright?" asked Inuyasha coming to kneel by her placing his haori over her shoulder seeing that the kimono she wore was nearly falling off of her.

She smiled up at her precious hanyou. "I pure wish as to be made" she whispered as she clasped her hands before her chest that held the Shikon no Tama as a pure pink light formed around her forcing Inuyasha back.

Kagome smiled as warmth enveloped her and she felt her wounds heal. _"I wish that all the lives Naraku was involved in and ruined with pain be like it had never happened. I want Sango to have her brother again; alive and well, and Miroku to have his Wind Tunnel back but it would only suck in what he wishes it to suck in; I wish Sesshomaru to have his arm back and Shippo, Inuyasha and I to be a family"_ she whispered in her head.

A sweet laughter filled Kagome's head. _"You are truly happy when other are aren't you?"_ asked Midoriko from the Shikon in Kagome's hands.

Kagome could only mentally nod.

"_Your wishes are granted" _and the light and Midoriko vanished.

Kagome looked up at them all, they all were healed like nothing had happened to them. Kagome felt her neck her neck and found that there were no scars there, she leapt into tears of utter joy as Sango found her brother walking to her from the destroyed trees and Miroku looked at his hand to find the Wind Tunnel there but not sucking in anything; he gave Kagome a nod and started to walk off with his lover and her brother.

Kagome watched them walk away as she smiled at their back with her gorgeous smile.

"Miko" said Sesshomaru his voice breaking Kagome's train of thought as he examined his new arm like he had never lost it. "Such graces of thanks are unknown to this Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha stood there in shock while his eyebrow twitched. "Your welcome Sesshomaru" she whispered and bowed slightly hearing the hidden words of thanks in his icy voice.

Inuyasha turned to her a look of annoyance there in his sunshine eyes, "Why in the name of the five hells did you have to give his arm back!!?"

She mentally sighed. "Everyone deserves a second chance don't they? Besides he needs it to take care of Rin better.

He turned away. "Feh, whatever!"

Kagome smiled then turned to cobalt gaze to Shippo's as he tugged on the haori sleeve to get her attention. "What happens to us three?"

"We can become a family…" she trailed looking to Inuyasha's back uncertainty in her eyes. "That's is I'm hoping we can be."

Shippo looking from Kagome then to Inuyasha who looked over his shoulder at her knew it was his time to go or he'll end up being thrown away. The kit left to leap onto the neko's head that was waiting at the entrance to the courtyard.

So now Kagome and Inuyasha were left alone in the center of the battle scarred courtyard. Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who's gazed down at her in return; she smiled showing he affection in her smile.

The inu-hanyou was unable to hold back any longer as he looked down at her as she smiled up at him flashing that smile that made his breath become trapped in his throat. He took Kagome in his arms as placed a passionate kiss on her lips. Thrill and joy filled him as he felt Kagome return the kiss. They parted for breath as Inuyasha held his miko in his arms strongly as he breathed in her comforting scent.

"Never leave me again Kagome; I'd die without you" he whispered into her ebony hair.

Kagome smiled as she snuggled closer into Inuyasha's chest. "I did for a moment, but Midoriko brought me back…" she trailed as she remember what were the last words she heard before she truly died. "I still remember the words you said Inuyasha."

"What I say?"

She looked up at him tears on the brink of spilling down her face. "Goodbye Kagome…" she said trailing as those tears left her eyes only to be swept away by Inuyasha's hands. "Don't you ever say that again you hear me; never say goodbye to me no matter what!!"

Inuyasha couldn't help but smile at that and he drew her in for another kiss. "Never again" whispered before their lips touched.

"Oi, mutt-face! What are you do' in with my Kagome" yelled Kouga from his hiding place in the trees.

Inuyasha turned his gaze to the wolf as his eyes glowed red. "Come anywhere near my mate and I'll kill you!!"

Both Kouga and Kagome were shocked at that words that had left the hanyou's mouth, but Kagome was the first to recover from her shocked and clung to Inuyasha's. _"He wants me as his mate" _she yelled in joy in her head and knew without a doubt that she couldn't be happier being Inuyasha's mate.

Kouga snarled once over his shock. "She isn't marked yet and I claimed her as mine, so get walk' in" he said leaping from the tree.

Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome's waist ass he snuggled into him more. "I can fix that easily" he said snarling his eyes bleeding into red.

"Kouga please" Kagome pleaded know if this went any further things wouldn't end up very well. "Please, I never was your woman; I never thought of you as more then a friend. I'm going to be Inuyasha's mate; I won't be any ones else's."

Kouga gapped at her for a second the smirked. "Very well Kagome I can't force you…" his smirk widened. "Course I do need a wolf as a mate to lead the wolf tribe. I only bugged the dog-by here about it cause it was fun seeing him get all angry and possessive over you. I planned on taking Ayame as my mate for some time now" and he walked off with the hanyou glaring daggers at his back.

"I'm happy for you she whispered" and then turned to Inuyasha to see him looking at the ground a depressed look on his face.

"Inu…?" she started but was stopped at he spoke.

"You don't have to be my mate if you don't want to" he whispered softly as he grew stiff hoping to every god there was that he wouldn't be rejected by the only creature on the face of the planet that had every understood him.

Kagome looked up at Inuyasha's face shocked and hurt that he would think she would want to be with him after all they had been through. "Inuyasha…I love you…I want to be with you for as long as you'll have me."

Inuyasha felt relief fill him and saw that Kagome noticed it as well. He took her into another rollercoaster ride of their passionate kissing and once they parted for air he lined his forehead against Kagome as he stared deeply into her jeweled eyes as she looked in his.

"I believe you Kagome; I love you more then life itself. I'll have you as long as you'll have me" and he picked her up bridle style and run to met up with their friends. They were to become mates to be by each others sides through it all.

A/N: oh yea…Naraku's dead!!! And out lovely couples are together how cute and fluffy…but don't think that I'm done yet there's still one chapter to go so don't think I'll end this quickly the next update should be up in a few days or so you don't have to wait long…so I can't wait for your reviews!!!

the everlasting BLAZING-RIAN


	27. Epilogue

Disclaimer: still don't own him…still want him :D

A/N: NOOOO it's the last chapter of this story…I'm so sad!!! (a certain hanyou comes and gives her hug)…I feel better now :D

Chapter 27- Epilogue: Somewhere I Belong

It had been a month since Naraku's demise and everything was peaceful and warm for a midsummer day. There were no more worries of attacks and traps for them; no need to always look over their shoulders to see if Naraku is stocking them

Inuyasha and Kagome sat in a large tree on the outskirts of the village and on a hill that looked over it. Kagome lined against her hanyou's chest while he laid his head on top of hers.

"I'm happy Miroku and Sango were finally able to get married" said Kagome in a soft voice her eyes closed.

Inuyasha smirked as he looked down at her. "Yea, Miroku can finally grope her and not get slapped for it," he trailed for a second then a grin appeared on his face. "Or maybe little less often and not as hard."

Kagome snorted a laugh as she remembered that wonderful day and the wedding.

_-2 weeks ago-_

The wedding was simple but elegant; it was summer and it was arm and no sight of rain clouds; perfect for a wedding.

Sango was dressed in a white silk wedding kimono with pink eye shadow and light pink on her lips. Her hair was done up in a elegant way with hairpins and the whole shah-bang. Miroku had abandoned his monk robes for a wedding kimono of his own that was made of black silk; Kagome shock her head at it. For some reason it just didn't complement his features like his purple robes did. He was handsome and poised as he took Sango's hand that was led to him by none other then Inuyasha who had fought about it, then got sat by Kagome. He agreed after that and not only did he walk Sango down to her husband but was also the best man.

Shippo was the ring bearer who sat upon a transformed Kirara's head who had flowers flowing down her tail and a flower crown on her head. While Shippo wore a fancy kimono with black and a shade of green that matched his eyes; he had stood through the whole wedding proud and strong.

But it was Kagome that caught Inuyasha's eye as she trailed behind Sango carrying the slayers' kimono train. She was dressed in a sapphire and silver kimono; the blue of the silk matched her eyes perfectly and the hanyou just couldn't move his amber eyes from her joyful face all through the wedding.

"Sango child, do ye take Miroku as your lawfully wedded husband?" asked Kaede as she stood before them all dressed in her normal priestess close.

Tears swelled in Sango's eyes as she looked at her perverted monk. "I do."

Kaede turned to Miroku. "And do ye Miroku, take Sango as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Miroku smiled his cloudy grey eyes sparkling with joy. "I do."

Kaede grinned with happiness at the couple. "And now I pronounce you husband and wife; you may kiss the bride"

Sango and Miroku lined in and lad a passionate kiss on each other then turned and walked down the hail that the villagers had created by standing there. Kagome felt a tear leave her eyes as she watched her dear friends go then turned to the God Tree that was at her back as all the others left. Walking up to it Kagome starred up at it the warn spot where Inuyasha had been seal still vivid as the sun shinned down on it. She thought of how fare they had come till darkness had fallen and the moon had risen.

Kagome had thought herself alone for those long hours, but there was always someone near watching over her.

"We fought so hard, and we still have so much to learn but no one else to fight" she whispered her hands clasped before her chest as a tear left the corner of her eye.

She never heard or felt the presence behind her till the arms embraced her in their strong comforting warmth around her shoulders and inhaled deeply telling her who it was. A hand wiped away her tears of joy and she looked into molten gold of Inuyasha's eyes and smiled.

"We've come so fare" she crocked with the raw emotion in her voice she couldn't remove.

He hugged her closer to him inhaling again taking in the sakura scent that surrounded her. "And there's still plenty of time to keep going" he said in her ear as he stroked his cheek against her ebony curtain of hair. "You ready?"

Kagome closed her eyes as she lined into his chest a wide smile on her face. "I was ready a long time ago."

"Then why did you ask me to wait?"

The young miko slowly opened her eyes; they were shining like the stars in the velvet sky. "I wanted us all to share a special day the same way we had shared a dangerous journey."

Inuyasha snorted lightly while he's, 'Feh' was heard over her head. "You always gonna be this sentimental" he said smirking.

Kagome gave her own speck of laughter. "One of use has to be."

"Yea, yea, whatever" he said huffing breathing into Kagome's hair. "You ready then?" he said softly and more lovingly then Kagome had heard before.

"I'm all yours" she whispered very softly knowing that those cute fuzzy ears caught the words easily.

Inuyasha smiled a wide true and rare smile. _"She is mine…while I'm hers" _thought the hanyou as he released his embrace and removed the coal colored curtain of her hair away from the right side of her neck to push it over her left shoulder. He lightly took hold of her chin and lined it to the side. He heard her shaky intake of breath with her eyes peacefully closed. Inuyasha's fangs flashed in the moonlight night as he lined down as he pressed his fangs against Kagome's soft skin and felt her stiffen and the sharp intake of air at the sudden pain as blood trailed slowly down her neck.

Kagome smiled. "Mmm" she moaned slightly in pleasure as she felt Inuyasha's fangs leave her neck and light the wound and blood away. Feeling him release her and move away Kagome turned and looked up at him while her hands rested on his chest. "Now we can be together for as long as we live."

Inuyasha smirked his eyes flashing with mischief, making Kagome smirk. "Yea" he said and lined in and took he's mates lips with his own while holding her closer as thing went from there in a burning inferno of passion and love.

_-End Back Flash-_

Kagome smiled at the memory as she felt her neck and feeling the scars from the bit mark.

"Something wrong Kagome?" asked the silver haired hanyou putting his arm around her waist.

Kagome smiled again. "No nothing's wrong…everything perfect."

Inuyasha wasn't convinced as he stared down at his mate. "Yea, sure cause you go that creepy girly grin on your face when girls are thinking about things guys really don't want to know about."

"Then why are you asking" she asked giggling.

"Cause it's……it's creeping me out and I can't stand it!"

"To be honest I was remembering that night" she trailed in a whispered as she watched the sunset the light reflecting in her eyes.

Inuyasha starred at her for a time confused on what night she was talking about, then a light bulb went off in his head and his cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "That was the best night of my life."

"Mine too" she whispered nestling further into his chest. "We've gone through so much and I've finally found my home."

"I'm glad you decided to stay."

She smiled at that and looked up at him. "How could I leave with a mate like you and knowing you'll just wreak havoc; someone has to watch you like a hawk" she said grinning more at the look on his face.

He saw the mischief in her eyes and Inuyasha lined down at took her rosy lips with his own sharing a passionate moment as the sun set and the moon rouse.

Kagome smiled mentally as they kept the kissing going. _"I've finally found the somewhere I belong" _she thought to herself.

And together they kissed till they had to part for breath and smiled at each other while their foreheads touched; they had each other forever and that was all that mattered.

_Fin_

A/N: there u have it ppl…the ending to GOODBYE KAGOME!!! and I'd like to thank all those that had reviewed. I loved all of them and appreciated your comments and encouragement all along the way…i'm glad that my first fic was enjoyed by all of you and I'll work even harder on my new fic…thx again!

its late and this BLAZE is freaking tired…love yea all!


End file.
